El remolino en llamas (capitulo 6!)
by Raegar
Summary: Situado tras los eventos de Boruto: la pelicula. Una inesperada visitante llega a Konoha tras una tragedia: Kiara Uzumaki, hija de Karin y Sasuke. Allí comenzara una nueva vida gracias a Naruto, a pesar del rencor que guarda contra su padre ¿Podrá Sasuke enmendar sus errores pasados, o el Clan Uchiha esta condenado a cargar con la maldicion del odio? Mientras, el enemigo ha llegado
1. Chapter 1

HOLASS, acá les traigo una nueva y extraña idea. Esto es solo un piloto experimental para ver como cae la cosa. El fic está situado despues de Boruto: La Película, aunque los hechos del gaiden no se toman en cuenta, es decir no pasaron (vamos, que fue muy innecesario ese gaiden). La idea es que Sasuke tuvo una hija con Karin, como y cuando se explicara, pero fue antes de estar con Sakura. La historia girará en torno a este OC, pero habrá protagonismo para todos, y como siempre un nuevo enemigo amenazará la paz. La relación entre Sasuke y su nueva hija será muy complicada, ya que prácticamente no se conocen y ella le tiene mucho rencor, lo qe traerá obviamente conflictos con Sarada y otros personajes. Aclaro, que no será anti-Sasuke ni nada por el estilo. Pero bueno, Sasuke no se merece la taza al mejor padre del mundo xD

 _La cursiva es para flashbacks_. **La negrita para pensamientos o sueños, cosas introspectivas**

 **Capitulo 1: Kiara Uzumaki**

El conflicto desencadenado por Momoshiki Otsusuki había quedado un mes atrás y la aldea de Konoha atravesaba un nuevo proceso de reconstrucción tras los destrozos ocurridos durante el último exámen Chunin. El estadio de combates debió ser reconstruido totalmente y las zonas circundantes se hallaban sometidas a numerosas reparaciones. Pero lo peor había pasado.  
Aunque había alguien que opinaba distinto. El Séptimo Hokage se había visto inundado por avalanchas de papeleo y trabajo extra, cientos de documentos requerían su atención y aprobación inmediatos. Sus ojos cansados recorrían las hojas de papel mientras su mano sostenía el sello y golpeaba mecanicamente uno tras otro imprimiendo su firma. Permisos de construcción, autorizaciónes de presupuestos, balances, y otros tantos y tediosos formularios burocráticos. Para el momento que solo quedaba una pequeña pila bostezaba sonoramente mientras pequeñas lagrimas empañaban sus ojos cansados " **Preferiría enfrentarme a otro demente antes que seguir con esto** " Pensó mientras sus ojos divagaban una vez más por las cada vez mas incomprensibles letras impresas " **Por favor, algún peligro inminente, algún villano atacando la aldea, algún cataclismo mundial. Sálvenme!** " Exigió su mente antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra el escritorio. El leve rechinar de la puerta le obligó a elevar la vista

\- ¿Durmiendo en el trabajo? Qué impropio Hokage-sama - Una voz burlona habló mientras su dueño entraba sin confirmación en su oficina

\- ¿Suigetsu? - Recibió con asombro al espadachín irguiendose en su silla - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

\- Sólo pensé en venir a saludar - Se encogió de hombros

\- Mas vale que no estés buscando problemas - Le advirtió el Hokage - Yo no te tengo tanta paciencia como Sas

\- Si si - Lo interrumpió Suigetsu moviendo su mano con indiferencia - Me encerrarás y todo lo que ya sabemos. Pero por esta vez tengo algo importante que hacer - Su mirada se tornó seria un momento

Fue entonces cuando Naruto notó que Suigetsu no estaba solo. Junto a él se hallaba de pie una joven de la edad de su hijo aproximadamente. Su cabello desbaratado era rojo intenso y caía sobre su cara. Vestía ropas rasgadas y no se la veía en muy buen estado. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, de modo que no llegaba a observarle bien el rostro.

\- ¿Y esa niña? - Preguntó sorprendido Naruto - Quiero decir ¿quién eres jovencita? - Se rectificó con amabilidad dirigiéndole una sonrisa

La joven elevó el rostro lentamente hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos de la pelirroja eran de un rojo oscuro, tanto que a la sombra parecían negros. Sus facciones eran finas, confiriéndole una belleza que cualquier muchacho apreciaría.  
Naruto la observó seriamente. Aquella mirada era bien conocida para él, tanto que por un momento pudo ver el reflejo de su infancia en ella. No obtuvo respuesta, aunque ya no la necesitaba. Tendría que ser mucho mas idiota para no saber de quien se trataba.

Suigetsu, visiblemente incómodo con la reacción de la pelirroja intentó responder por ella - Esta de aquí es

\- Ya lo sé - Lo cortó Naruto antes de que terminara y el peliblanco lo miró desconfiado. Abandonó finalmente su silla para ponerse de pie, cosa que sus músculos le agradecieron, y se plantó frente a la joven - Es un gusto conocerte - Exclamó con una gran sonrisa. La joven elevó la vista un momento y contempló al Hokage antes de asentir levemente, aunque se podía percibir un ligero cambio en su mirada para bien - Yo soy el Séptimo Hokage de la aldea de Konoha

\- Kiara - La pelirroja balbuceó antes de alzar su vista una vez más - Uzumaki Kiara

\- Bueno, a lo que vinimos - Intervinó Suigetsu - Te he traído a la cría para que se quede aquí - Le soltó de repente

\- ¿Aquí? - Naruto se mostró visiblemente perturbado - ¿Pero qué... - No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. El estado de la joven era prueba suficiente - Entonces... - Miró a Suigetsu y este se lo confirmó con un gesto - Lo siento Kiara, de veras - Le expresó sus sinceras condolencias, pero la joven solo movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza como respuesta

\- Lo mejor será llamar a su - Sugirió Suigetsu pero Naruto negó con la cabeza antes de que terminara

\- No está en la aldea, ha salido por un tiempo - Volvió a enfocarse en la niña - Kiara... - Le habló apoyando su mano en su hombro - Se que esto es duro, pero quiero que sepas que puedes quedarte en la aldea. Aquí hay mucha gente buena, y estoy seguro que encajarás bien - Se inclinó apoyándose en una rodilla para quedar a su altura, la joven lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa - No estás sola. Se que es difícil para ti creerlo ahora, pero todo saldrá bien. Yo te ayudaré, te lo prometo. Después de todo tu y yo somos familia no? - Le sonrió con amabilidad - Compartimos la misma sangre gracias a nuestras madres

Kiara no pudo contener las pequeñas lágrimas que cayeron por sus ojos, abrumada por las palabras del Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto, ahora lo recordaba. Su madre le había hablado del Hokage que salvó al mundo en la última gran guerra - G-gracias Hokage-sama - Respondió con dificultad

\- Solo Séptimo está bien - El rubio le guiño un ojo con complicidad mientras le frotaba el cabello

\- Bueno - Suigetsu se puso incómodo ante el discurso de Naruto - Niña hazle caso. Lo mejor será que hablemos luego Naruto

\- Hokage-sama para ti - Le recordó el rubio - Y quedate cerca, no quiero que causes problemas en la Aldea ¿de acuerdo? - Casi tuvo que gritar la última parte ya que el espadachín estaba prácticamente fuera de la oficina para cuando termino de hablar - Ese tipo - Gruñó sacudiendo su cabeza - Oh, lo siento. Ahora Kiara... creo que lo mejor será que te quedes en mi casa. Mi esposa y mis hijos te harán compañia, son algo ruidosos pero no muerden... casi - Le sugirió con amabilidad

\- Yo... - La joven negó con la cabeza - Lo siento Hoka... eh, Séptimo, pero solo quiero descansar. No puedo...

\- Está bien, te entiendo - Naruto le aseguró con tacto - Entonces creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para ti. Y además me haces un favor, ya estoy harto de todo este papeleo y me viene bien un respiro así que iré contigo, después de todo eres nueva aquí

Ambos salieron del edificio. Era de tarde, pero las nubes grises se habían apoderado del cielo oscureciendo la aldea.

\- Te aseguro que es mucho mas bonita, cuando salga el sol podrás verlo

\- Está bien, me gusta así - Le aseguró la niña con tranquilidad

\- Bueno, andando

Durante el trayecto la joven no dijo casi nada, mientras que Naruto le enseñaba todos los lugares por los que pasaban y le explicaba acerca de la aldea. Su caminata terminó cuando llegaron al pie de un extenso edificio. Subieron hasta el nivel mas alto y se detuvieron en el pasillo frente a una de las puertas. Al abrirla quedó a la vista un pequeño departamento donde solo unos pocos muebles llenaban su interior. Una mesa, un refrigerador, una pequeña alacena era todo.

\- Sé que no es mucho - Se disculpó Naruto - Pero aquí vivi durante mi niñez. No me mude sino hasta que me casé con Hinata. Es pequeño para una pareja e imposible para criar una familia, sobre todo a dos pequeños hiperactivos como mis hijos - Se quejó pero sin borrar su sonrisa - Tal vez esté algo descuidado, no he vuelto en mucho tiempo y nadie lo ha habitado desde entonces. Pero la señora de la limpieza igual lo atiende, aún la veo de vez en cuando por la aldea, siempre me recuerda lo desordenado que era

\- Es perfecto. Gracias - Le agradeció con sinceridad Kiara -

\- No hace falta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti - Naruto caminó tranquilamente por el apartamento - Sabes, tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero nos conocimos cuando eras pequeña

\- ¿D-de veras? - Se sorprendió Kiara

\- Si - Rió Naruto - Aunque eras como de este tamaño - Llevó su mano a la altura de su rodilla - Apenas si sabías caminar - Recordó con una sonrisa - En ese entonces estaba fuera de la Aldea en una misión, mi hijo Boruto apenas si gateaba. Estuve viajando unos días, y realmente quería conocerte así que visité el País de la Cascada. Recuerdo haberle sugerido a tu madre que se mudaran a Konoha.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó asombrada la joven - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Tu madre no estaba interesada

 _ **-** Eres muy amable Naruto, pero Kiara y yo estamos bien_

 _\- Pero..._

 _\- Sabes, en realidad nunca quise ser una kunoichi - Confesó Karin con melancolía - Cuando mi madre llegó a Kusagakure la obligaron a pagar su estadía con su cuerpo, necesitaban sus poderes curativos. Cuando ella murió me tomaron en su lugar. Serví muchos años hasta que caí en las garras de Orochimaru, y desde entonces he servido día tras día. Cuando la guerra terminó me di cuenta de que nunca había elegido mi propio camino. Incluso todo ese tiempo que perseguí a Sasuke solo dejé que me usara... Kiara es todo lo que necesito, y solo quiero darle una vida tranquila. Tu has hecho de este mundo un mejor lugar donde eso es posible_

 _-_ Si lo hubiera escuchado... - Divagó cabizbaja la pelirroja

\- Tal vez, o tal vez no - Concluyó Naruto - Lo que sucedió no puede cambiarse, por mas duro que sea de aceptar. Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir adelante, soportar ese dolor y no rendirnos - Reflexionó mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, la lluvia había comenzado a caer

\- ¿Cómo? - Una súplica muda se escondía en aquella pregunta

\- Tiempo, fuerza y voluntad. No necesitas más - Se acercó a Kiara y refregó sus cabellos - Y recuerda que no estás sola

\- Muchas gracias - La pelirroja se inclinó con sincero respeto

\- No tienes por qué agradecerlo. Ahora... Kiara si tú quieres puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees, pero sabes que tienes un lugar en el que serás bienvenida - Le sugirió insinuante

\- Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho Séptimo - La voz de la jóven se había vuelto cortante de pronto - Pero mi madre era mi única familia - De repente llevó su mano a sus ojos con prisa, azotada por una punzada de dolor que la hizo temblar

\- Kiara! - Naruto la sostuvo alarmado - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si - Aseguró la joven - Solo... solo necesito descansar y estaré bien. Ha sido un viaje largo

\- De acuerdo - Aceptó Naruto no muy convencido - Escucha, creo que sería bueno que te hicieras un chequeo médico mañana. Solo de rutina ¿de acuerdo? - La joven asintió - Le diré a la abuela Tsunade, ella es una de los tres grandes Sanin y una de las mejores ninjas médicos de todo el mundo

\- Bueno - La joven no pudo contagiarse del ánimo del ruidoso Hokage - Me iré a dormir entonces

\- Si. Ha, casi lo olvidaba. Ten esto -Le entregó un papel - Si necesitas algo solo usa tu chakra sobre ese sello y me enteraré - Le explicó - Oh espera ¿puedes hacerlo? - Se sintió avergonzado

\- Si, mamá me enseño muchas cosas. Se como utilizar mi chakra, también soy bastante buena sintiendo el chakra de los demás

\- Qué bien. Karin era muy hábil en eso, se nota que eres su hija - La halagó con una sonrisa - Entonces nos veremos mañana, descansa Kiara - Le refregó los cabellos una vez más en un gesto paternal y se retiró - Solo para estar seguros... - Apoyo su palma sobre la puerta y un símbolo brillo en la madera para luego desaparecer. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar el cielo y la fina lluvia que caía - Sasuke, espero que hagas lo correcto esta vez - En un instante había desaparecido del lugar

* * *

 **\- Escóndete ahora!**

 **\- Pero mamá puedo ayudarte**

 **\- Kiara, hazme caso esta vez por favor, vete de aquí ahora!**

 **Las sombras bailaban a su alrededor, todo se oscurecía, había vuelto a ser una niña en los brazos de su madre**

 **\- Mamá?**

 **\- Shhh, todo fue un sueño hija - Su madre sonreía como siempre**

 **\- Un sueño - Repitió ella con alivio apretandose más contra el pecho de su madre. Unas gotas cálidas cayeron sobre su rostro, un líquido espeso y rojo. Cuando alzó la vista su madre continuaba sonriendo mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca**

 **\- Corre Kiara!**

 **\- Por favor...alguien... papá sálvanos ¿donde estás papá? - Gritó con tal fuerza que todo se volvió añicos, un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos**

Kiara se incorporó de su cama con tal fuerza que casi cae al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, sentía un frío espeluznante y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro copiosamente sin que pudiera evitarlo. Abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas, enterrando su rostro entre ellas.

\- Mamá... - Su voz se quebraba con cada palabra - Te juro que te vengaré... te lo juro - Su furia selló la promesa

* * *

\- Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes

\- Ya te dije lo que pasó - Contestó molesto el espadachín - No se quienes eran, ni que querían

\- ¿Estaban detrás de Kiara? - Naruto inquirió con seriedad

\- Ya te dije que es probable. Después de todo lleva la sangre de su padre y madre - Dedujo Suigetsu - La sangre Uchiha es suficiente para tentar a cualquiera, sobre todo cuando está tan al alcande de la mano. Y Karin... ella nunca fue especialmente fuerte, no era una luchadora, pero tenía habilidades únicas. Mezcla esos dos componentes en una niña y tendrás algo único

\- ¿Crees que eso es lo que busquen de ella?

\- Es probable, no veo por que no - El peliblanco se encogió de hombros

\- No creo que sea tan simple. No sabemos siquiera las capacidades de Kiara...

\- Como dije, tal vez. Tú te encargaras de averiguar eso. Yo sólo estaba cumpliendo mi promesa, ahora lo dejo en tus manos y las de Sasuke - Suigetsu desvió su mirada hacia la ventana por un momento, dejando a Naruto reflexionar

 _\- Suigetsu... - Karin se hallaba tendida en el suelo, había perdido mucha sangre - Por favor_

 _\- No desperdicies fuerzas, estarás bien. Siempre sales de estas cosas_

 _\- N-no, no esta vez. No puedo curarme, mi chakra está agotado - Tosió con fuerza_

 _\- Karin..._

 _\- Por favor... Kiara_

 _\- La niña_

 _\- Llévala... llévala a Konoha, por favor. Con Sasuke... llévala c-con su padre, allí estará segura... por favor, te lo r-ruego_

 _\- Lo haré, pero me debes una - Le respondió con una sonrisa confiada_

 _\- Tsk bastardo - Devolvió la pelirroja con una débil sonrisa - Gracias... - Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas_

 **-** Karin peleó hasta el final para defender a la mocosa. Usó toda su energía aún sabiendo que le costaría la vida - Suigetsu se puso de pie y miró hacia afuera- Pero esto no se acabó, esos sujetos siguen por ahí. No se detendrán, y presiento que no traman nada bueno

\- Yo tampoco. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente... algo se aproxima - Replicó Naruto observando la lluvia


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada grcias por los comentarios, veo que tiene esperanzas de seguir esta historia xD. Algunas aclaraciones que quiza no logre que se entendieran: como dije antes, esto no es un tipico fic donde le tiran odio a un personaje, no va a ser una historia anti-sasuke ni nada, los personajes van a ser los que conocemos. Cada uno reaccionara como supongo que reaccionarian por conocer su caracter. Respecto al tema de la historia se va a explicar como nacio este personaje, ya que como dije antes los eventos del gaiden no ocurrieron. Eso significa que Sasuke no estuvo diez años ausente y nunca conoció a Sarada, sino que estaba en la aldea pero salía regularmente a misiones largas, como buen Sasuke. Pero me estoy adelantando, en fin. Aca un segundo intento, no muy largo pero conciso.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Acercamiento**

\- ¡Esta espantosa lluvia no se detiene! - Se quejó la mujer de cabello rosado, aunque el aguacero que caía en el exterior no era realmente la causa de su impaciencia. Se desplomó con pesadez sobre la silla de la sala, reclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. El repiqueteo constante de las gotas al estrellarse le proporcionaba cierta distracción, aunque no aminoraba la intranquilidad que sentía. Suspiró mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con sus dedos - 11:00 - Observó el reloj en la pared. Tras un último instante de reflexión se levantó para cumplir con su deber

 _La puerta sonó repetidamente. Sakura sacó la tetera del fuego que ya comenzaba a exhalar vapor y fue a atender al inesperado visitante. Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse con el Hokage en persona por aquellas horas de la tarde._

 _\- Buenas tardes Sakura-chan - La saludó Naruto con su típica sonrisa_

 _\- Hokage-sama - Replicó la pelirosa con sorpresa - ¿Qué lo trae por mi casa? - Preguntó con entera formalidad_

 _\- Sakura-chan, no te burles de mí - Protestó Naruto infantilmente_

 _Sakura rió animada, aún siendo el líder de Konoha y uno de los hombres mas fuertes en el mundo su antiguo compañero era el mismo de siempre - No puedes evitar que lo haga, aunque seas el Hokage. Pero en serio, me sorprende verte aquí a estas horas ¿no deberías estar trabajando? Espera ¿acaso sucedió algo? - Preguntó ahora con preocupación_

 _\- Espera Sakura-chan no es nada de eso - Naruto se apresuró a calmarla mientras sudaba nerviosamente_

 _\- Jeje, lo siento - Se disculpó avergonzada_

 _\- Aunque tengo que hablar de algo contigo ¿podría pasar? - La voz de Naruto sonó con mas seriedad esta vez_

 _\- Si claro, estaba por tomar té. Entra_

 _Una vez adentro Naruto tomó asiento mientras Sakura preparaba el té y lo depositaba en la mesa junto con dos tazas. Mientras vertía el líquido pudo notar que había algo que estaba preocupando a su amigo, haciéndola cuestionarse aún más el motivo de su visita._

 _\- Entonces Naruto, tú dime - Sakura bebió un sorbo de té_

 _El Hokage observaba fijamente su taza, contemplando el reflejo que el líquido proyectaba ¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente? Sakura se ponía cada vez mas impaciente. Mientras, Naruto reflexionaba por su lado. Sin Sasuke en la aldea lo mejor era acudir a Sakura. Debía saberlo, eso estaba fuera de duda._  
 _Justo cuando Sakura estaba por apresurarlo Naruto comenzó a hablar_

 _\- Algo sucedió - Dijo repentinamente alzando la vista para encontrar sus ojos_

 _\- Dimelo Naruto, me estás dando un muy mal presentimiento - Confesó con inseguridad la pelirosa_

 _El rubio decidió ir al grano - Karin está muerta - Le soltó directamente_

 _Para Sakura fue, cuando menos, inesperado. Antes de poder decir nada bajó su vista, mirando hacia ninguna parte. La imágen de la pelirroja se apareció en su mente. Las sensaciones que despertaba en ella eran conflictivas. Sintió una punzada de dolor y arrepentimiento, junto a un viejo rencor. Pero al final solo pudo sentirse apenada. Aunque había mas cosas que Naruto iba a decirle, y ya sabía a donde se dirigía._

 _\- ¿Cómo? - Fue todo lo que supo decir_

 _\- Fue atacada. Aún no se de quién se trata. Suigetsu no lo sabía_

 _\- ¿Suigetsu? - Preguntó Sakura intrigada, no era momento de manifestar cuanto le desagradaba el espadachín ex-compañero de su esposo_

 _\- Si. Vino hoy aquí a traerme la noticia. Aunque no fue lo único... - Naruto bebió un sorbe de té antes de continuar. Sakura ya presentía lo que iba a decirle a continuación - Sakura-chan, trajo a Kiara con él_

 _\- Si... - No sabía como reaccionar exactamente ante la noticia_

 _\- Karin se lo pidió antes de... creo que quienes la atacaron estaban detrás de la niña. Suigetsu dijo que se sacrificó para salvarla, pero quienes hayan sido volverán por ella - Sakura escuchaba atentamente, aunque una parte de ella se hallaba ausente - Le di mi antiguo apartamento para que se quede allí_

 _\- Si...hiciste bien_

 _Naruto la miró con preocupación antes de seguir, pero estaba determinado en su resolución - Sakura-chan se que esto es algo complicado. Pero como Sasuke no está aquí creí que debías saberlo_

 _\- Si...si, lo entiendo_

 _\- Kiara se quedará en la aldea, ya he hablado con ella sobre el tema y parece que desea lo mismo. Si realmente está en peligro, este lugar es el más seguro en el que puede estar. Cuando Sasuke regrese... - Suspiró mientras masajeaba su frente con gesto cansado - No lo sé, es algo que tiene que resolver el. Aunque parece que la niña no quiere saber nada al respecto... es demasiado complicado - Se quejó con molestia - Lo siento Sakura-chan - Se disculpó por su exabrupto_

 _\- Está bien Naruto... es algo complicado. Para serte honesta no se que debo hacer o sentir siquiera. Pero tienes razón, ahora mismo lo importante es ayudarla. Solo es una niña que perdió a su madre - Reflexionó con pena Sakura " **Probablemente la única familia que ha conocido** " Agregó para sí misma con dolor_

 _\- Si, exacto - Acordó él conforme - Se me ocurrió que no estaría de más hacerle un examen médico mañana. Iba a pedírselo a la abuela Tsunade_

 _\- Naruto - Sakura negó con la cabeza - Aprecio lo que haces, pero yo me encargaré. Es algo que tengo que enfrentar. Además... recuerda que Tsunade-sama no está en la aldea... tonto - Añadió_

 _\- Ha es verdad! - Naruto se agarró - Me había olvidado_

\- Buenos días sensei - La saludó uno de los doctores del hospital - Hay una paciente esperándola. Tiene una orden del Hokage

\- Si, ya lo sé. Gracias Ishida - Lo despacho con cortesía y se dirigió a una de las salas

El eco de sus pasos en el pasillo se fusionaba con el sonido de la lluvia en una melodía desacompasada, pero lo única que escuchaba eran los latidos de su propio corazón ¿Era posible que una simple niña pudiera causarle a ella, una de las kunoichis mas fuertes en la aldea, tanta ansiedad? Al llegar frente a la puerta deseó con fuerza que el pasillo fuera interminable. Pero allí estaba, y era mejor hacerlo de una vez.  
Empujó la puerta con suavidad y se quedó parada en el umbral. Sus ojos captaron el perfil de una niña de la edad de su propia hija. Su cabello rojo era la prueba directa de que era hija de su madre, pero en su rostro estaba la huella de Sasuke, sin lugar a dudas. Sintió una extraña fascinación al notar el parecido, y la certeza de lo que ocurría la golpeó con fuerza. Esa niña era la hija de su esposo, era la hermana de Sarada.  
Sarada era parecida a Sasuke, su rostro y cabello habían recibido de su toque, pero en carácter era digna hija suya. Podía ser tan temperamental como la propia Sakura, e igual de abierta con sus emociones. Pero esta niña... Sakura no tenía manera de saberlo, no la conocía, pero había algo en su mirada que parecía decírselo. Era esa misma mirada que tenía Sasuke, pero antes, cuando era el Sasuke que había huido con Orochimaru, el Sasuke que buscaba venganza, el Sasuke que casi...

\- Hola - La voz la sacó de su trance. La niña había volteado al notar su presencia finalmente. Estaba sentada sobre una camilla, mientras sus pies bailaban suspendidos en el aire

\- Buenos días - Replicó Sakura forzando una sonrisa

\- El Séptimo me envío, dijo que debía hacerme un chequeo médico ¿Usted es Tsunade? Es raro, creía que usted era una anciana - Se expresó con calma, su voz tenía un tono mas grave que el de su hija

Sakura no pudo evitar reirse. Si Tsunade hubiera atendido a esta niña era seguro que hubiera terminado en terapia intensiva - No, mi nombre... - Se detuvo un momento ¿acaso sabría quien era si le decía su nombre? - Soy Sakura - Dijo y la miró atenta esperando su reacción

\- Soy Kiara, he Uzumaki - Se inclinó en una torpe pero sincera muestra de respeto

\- Encantada de conocerte Kiara. Bueno, vamos a comenzar ¿te parece? - Le preguntó amablemente

\- Claro - Dijo con tranquilidad la joven

Sakura comenzó su tarea. Examinó a la joven de pies a cabeza, revisó su estado y le extrajo sangre para hacerle un control de rutina - Bueno, además de algunos golpes y arañazos no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Pero tenemos que esperar a los resultados de sangre para conocer tu estado. Dime Kiara, hay algo en particular que quieras decirme - La joven dudó un momento - Puedes confiar en mí, no pasa nada - Le aseguró

\- Mis ojos me... me han estado molestando

\- ¿Tus ojos? - Preguntó Sakura sorprendida

\- A veces me dan unas punzadas muy fuertes, siento como si me quemaran

\- ¿Cuando comenzó?

\- Fue... hace unos días - Desvió la mirada incómoda - Después que murió mi madre - Sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse apenada- Estoy segura que no es nada, todo estará bien - Intentó reconfortarla apoyando una mano en su hombro

\- C-claro - La pelirroja - Es sólo que..

\- Puedes decírmelo - Sakura refregó su cabello con cariño

\- Es sólo que... El Séptimo dijo que podía quedarme aquí, ha sido muy amable conmigo y realmente me agrada. Pero no se si pertenezco aquí

Sakura no sabía que responder. Naruto le había dicho que no quería oir palabra de Sasuke y al parecer no bromeaba - Escucha Kiara, no tienes que decidir nada ahora. Solo piénsalo un tiempo - La pelirroja asintió - Y hablando de tiempo ya es hora de almorzar, dime ¿te gustaría acompañarme? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa y la niña aceptó gustosa

* * *

\- Bueno... ¿qué dice Kakashi-sensei? - Preguntó el Hokage expectante

El shinobi enmascarado se mostraba pensativo en su silla, reflexionando lo que su antiguo alumno le proponía. No era una tarea para tomarse a la ligera, pero no podía negar que sentía interés.

\- No puedo pedírselo a nadie mas que a usted. Sasuke no volverá pronto, y aun que así fuera preferiría dejarlo en sus manos - Confesó Naruto con sinceridad

\- Pues, en principio no tengo nada que objetar. Podría ser peor - Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente - Pero creo que debes tener una respuesta de ella primero

\- Si claro - Replicó entusiasta Naruto - Estoy seguro que aceptará. Además... es necesario, si en verdad está en peligro necesita aprender rápido. No hay nadie mejor que usted para enseñarle

\- No necesitas ser condescendiente conmigo Naruto - Le respondió Kakashi y Naruto se sobó la cabeza apenado - Pero si de verdad está en peligro este es el mejor lugar en el que puede quedarse. Contigo y Sasuke aquí nadie se atreverá a cometer una tontería

\- Eso espero. Pero prefiero no confiarme demasiado - Suspiró - La academia tomaría años, y ya está grande para eso. Además si sabe lo básico no le costará aprender rápido, después de todo es hija de Sasuke

\- Eso es parte del problema ¿no es cierto? - Añadió Kakashi mientras observaba caer la lluvia, Naruto lo miró atentamente - Conocemos bien las tendencias de los Uchiha. Por ahora la niña es una moneda girando en el aire, no sabemos de que lado caerá cuando toque el suelo. Depende de nosotros aumentar las probabilidades a nuestro favor

\- Entonces...

\- Esta tarde estaré en el campo número 3

* * *

La lluvia había cesado parcialmente. Solo una fina cortina caía con suavidad, apenas humedeciendo al contacto. Tres jóvenes paseaban por la aldea mientras conversaban.

\- Konohamaru-sensei es un perezoso - Se quejó el muchacho rubio que iba en medio, llevando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza - Si sigue así nos oxidaremos para los próximos exámenes

\- Los Jonin de la aldea están ocupados con las tareas de reconstrucción y otras misiones importantes Boruto ¿es qué no entiendes la importancia de su trabajo? - Le espetó su compañera de cabello negro que caminaba a su izquierda, mientras acomodaba sus lentes

\- Como sea... es lo mismo - Replicó indiferente el rubio - ¿Qué crees Mitsuki?

\- Si el sensei está ocupado, entonces tenemos que tomar el asunto en nuestras manos - Razonó el extraño muchacho de pelo azulado y piel pálida, con aquellos extraños ojos ambarinos - ¿No creen?

\- Así es - Acordó Boruto - Yo digo que dejemos de flojear y entrenemos ¿qué dicen?

\- Pues... los exámenes no están tan lejos, y mientras Konohamaru-sensei está ocupado debemos aprovechar mejor nuestro tiempo. De acuerdo - Aceptó la muchacha con determinación

Ls tres Genin se encaminaron hacia la zona de entrenamiento. Debido a que los exámenes chunin tuvieron que interrumpirse por la imprevista intervención de los Ootsusuki las promociones habían quedado en suspensión y se había acordado que la última etapa, los combates finales, se realizarían nuevamente para determinar los resultados.  
Pero por esa misma razón los Jonin estaban con trabajo extra, ocupados en diversas misiones para ayudar a recuperar a la aldea. Así que los equipos genin no habían recibido demasiadas misiones últimamente, y las que realizaban eran de poco nivel debido a la ausencia de su Jonin sensei.  
Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento las nubes se abrían parcialmente y la lluvia parecía haberse detenido. El paisaje se tiñó de naranja mientras las aves retomaban sus cantos.

\- Bien, aprovechemos el tiempo - Exclamó Boruto comenzando a calentar

\- Parece que no estamos solos - Señalo Mitsuki

En efecto, a unos cuantos metros podían distinguir dos figuras que conversaban frente a los tres troncos que se clavaban en el suelo. Boruto y Sarada sabían que allí fue donde sus padres tuvieron su primer prueba como equipo, la cual fallaron en el primer intento, y por ello Naruto debió ser atado al tronco. Boruto siempre se burlaba de su padre cuando salía aquel tema. Y por coincidencia la persona que estaba alli en aquel momento no era otra que Kakashi Hatake.  
Los genin se soprendieron de ver al legendario Jonin hablando con quien parecía ser una muchacha de su edad y se acercaron un poco más con sigilo, avanzando entre los arbustos.

\- Ese es Kakashi Hatake - Declaró Mitsuki

\- ¿De veras? No lo reconocí con la máscara puesta - Replicó Boruto con sarcasmo

\- ¿Por qué estamos espiándolos? - Preguntó Sarada

\- ¿Quién es la chica? - La ignoró Boruto - No les parece... familiar?

\- Se parece a ti Sarada - Señaló Mitsuki

\- ¿Qué? - Exclamó la mencionada - ¿Estás loco? Su cabello es rojo

\- Oigan es cierto, fijate Sarada - Dijo Boruto otra vez - Si hasta esta igual de seria que tú - Se burló el rubio. La respuesta de su compañera no se hizó esperar y recibió un golpe en la cabeza - Solo era una broma - Se quejó - Pero de veras mira su cara, se parecen mucho -dattebasa

\- Si, cierto - Agregó Mitsuki - Además tiene algo similar a ti - Dijo mirandola enigmaticamente - Como una presencia ¿no creen?

Sus compañeros ignoraron la última parte. Sarada inspeccionó mas el rostro de la chica, y desde allí tenía que admitir que tenían un parecido - ¿Y por qué estamos hablando de eso? Hay muchas personas que son parecidas, además estamos lejos, desde aquí puede parecer cualquiera. Solo están imaginando cosas

\- Tienes razón - Aceptó Mitsuki - No lo sabremos a menos que nos acerquemos - Salió de sus arbustos pese a las quejas y gritos de sus compañeros

Boruto gruño molesto y fue tras el, Sarada los siguió tambien

* * *

\- Así que tu eres Kiara, encantado. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake - Se presentó el extraño personaje

 _\- ¿Qué te parece Kiara? - Preguntó el Séptimo expectante_

 _\- Yo... no lo sé_

 _\- Mira, se que es pronto. Pero... no voy a mentirte. Es posible que alguien esté tras de ti, pero ya lo sabes ¿verdad? - La pelirroja no dijo nada - Aquí estás segura, pero no puedes quedarte en ese apartamento para siempre_

 _Kiara no estaba segura, nunca había pensado realmente en ser un ninja. Pero el Hokage tenía razón, ademas... la única manera de vengar a su madre era volviéndose mas fuerte. Tal como estaba en ese momento no podía hacer nada, solo consiguiendo poder sería capaz de tener su venganza._

 _\- Si, lo haré - Expresó con determinación_

 _Naruto asintió, aunque el tono y la mirada con que lo dijo lo dejaron mas intranquilo de lo que esperaba_

 _-_ Has aceptado la propuesta del Hokage entonces

\- Si señor, he soy Kiara Uzumaki, es un placer - Se inclinó la pelirroja

\- Bueno, como debes saber Kiara para ser un ninja primero se asiste a la academia y cuando se cumplen ciertos requerimientos es posible graduarse

\- Si, eso me han dicho

\- Pero ya estamos cortos de tiempo para eso. Así que si estás de acuerdo entrenaremos regularmente para definir tus habilidades. Naruto me dijo que ya sabes como utilizar tu chakra, eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo

\- Si, así es. Mi madre me enseño muchas cosas, se cómo caminar por las paredes y sobre el agua también. Ella solía decirme que tengo un gran control

Kakashi asintó complacido - Muy bien, entonces mejor así. Nos podemos saltar lo básico y pasar directamente al entrenamiento. Pero te advierto algo, si aceptas ahora entonces no te dejaré rendirte con facilidad - Le advirtió - No te lo haré fácil aunque tengas el favor del Hokage

\- No me importa - Contestó desafiante

\- Así me gusta - Sonrió Kakashi bajo su máscara - Aquí mismo muchos grandes ninjas tuvieron su primera prueba. Aquí el tercer Hokage puso a prueba a los Sanin, el cuarto Hokage y su equipo pasaron la prueba de Jiraiya, luego el Cuarto Hokage nos sometió a mi a mi equipo a nuestra primera prueba aquí. Y yo puse a prueba al legendario equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki el actual Hokage, Sakura Haruno y tu padre, Sasuke Uchiha

Su madre le había contado algunas cosas. Sabía que el Séptimo y su padre habían sido amigos y compañeros, que incluso fue el Hokage quien le hizo perder un brazo en su batalla final. No sabía que Sakura, la doctora a quien había conocido era la última integrante del equipo. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello debido a la rabia que sintió al escuchar a Kakashi - No mencione ese nombre por favor - Le advirtió con seriedad

\- Como quieras - Replicó Kakashi sin darle importancia - Mi punto es: este es un lugar importante para empezar tu entrenamiento. Si vamos a hacerlo entonces espero que des la talla ¿me entiendes?

\- No lo decepcionaré - Respondió con firmeza Kiara

\- Bueno, veamos que tienes

Pasaron dos horas en las que Kakashi puso a prueba la destreza y resistencia física de su alumna. Kiara no había mentido y poseía un buen control de chakra, mejor aún era su capacidad sensorial. Su agilidad necesitaba pulirse mucho, aunque tenía buenos reflejos, pero su estilo de pelea si acaso lo tenía era torpe y necesitaba mejorar mucho su condicion física.  
Al final la muchacha se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas para no caer y respiraba agitadamente.

\- Creo que es suficiente por un día. Lo has hecho bien Kiara, creo que tenemos algo bueno aquí - La felicito Kakashi

\- Gracias sensei, prometo esforzarme mucho - Respondió entre jadeos

\- No lo dudo. Eres tan tenaz como el mismo Naruto

\- ¿De veras? - Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente, Kakashi solo retrocedió nerviosamente

\- Mañana creo que podremos trabajar en algunos ejercicios básicos de chakra, para ver cuales son tus límites. Aunque supongo que debes tener una gran cantidad de chakra, eres una Uzumaki después de todo

\- Mi madre me dijo que los Uzumaki eran personas especiales - Recordó Kiara

\- Pues, muchos clanes tiene habilidades especiales si lo analizas. Los Uzumaki no desarrollaron ningún kekkei genkai en sí, aunque su chakra bien podría considerarse uno

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - Preguntó Kiara interesada mientras se sentaba en el suelo

\- Las personas del clan Uzumaki son conocidas por tener una gran cantidad de chakra de manera natural. Desde que nacen su chakra es mayor que el de un ninja normal de tu edad. Cuando Naruto era un genin era capaz de realizar el Kage Bunshin, una técnica de nivel Jonin, en cantidades superiores a las que jamás he visto, y eso que tenía un pésimo control de chakra. Pero aún asi podía usarla sin cansarse. Su madre también tenía enormes niveles de chakra, tanto que fue capaz de sobrevivir a la extracción del Nueve Colas de su cuerpo - Kiara escuchaba atentamente - Además se decía que el chakra del clan Uzumaki tenía una fuerza mayor y que incluso podía poseer extrañas propiedades. Tu madre por ejemplo, su chakra era naturalmente curativo ¿verdad?

\- Si, pero eso fue lo que le trajo tantos problemas

\- Mi punto es que tu eres de su sangre ¿Sabías que ese cabello rojo es parte de esa herencia? - Kiara lo miró intrigada - Una característica común de los Uzumaki es ese cabello rojo, en tu caso significa que la sangre de tu clan es fuerte en tu cuerpo - Kiara sonrió con ese dato

\- Oye Mitsuki espera! - Gritó una voz desconocida para Kiara. Estaba tan agotada que no fue sino hasta ese momento que se percató de la presencia de tres individuos

Tres jovenes se encaminaban en su dirección. Quien iba al frente con expresión impasible era un extraño muchacho de cabello azulado y grandes ojos amarillentos, su chakra se sentía extraño, pero confiable de algún modo. El siguiente muchacho intentaba alcanzarlo mientras le gritaba y Kiara no tuvo que dar muchas vueltas para saber que era Boruto Uzumaki, el hijo del Séptimo, tanto su apariencia como chakra eran la imágen de su padre. La última era una muchacha de cabello y ojos negros resguardados por un par de lentes, y tanto su apariencia como presencia le produjeron un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - Preguntó Kakashi

\- Solo vinimos a entrenar - Se apresuró a responder Boruto

\- Bueno, ya nos estabamos yendo de todos modos. Así que pueden usar esta zona

Mientras Kakashi hablaba Boruto le susurraba a Sarada - Ahora lo ves, se parece mucho a ti

Pero Sarada no lo estaba escuchando por que tenía la mirada fija en la extraña pelirroja que en verdad se le parecía bastante. Y ella la miraba fijamente también.

\- Está bien, eso haremos - Replicó Mitsuki - Por cierto no creo que nos hallamos conocido antes - Se dirigió hacia la pelirroja - ¿Eres nueva en la aldea acaso?

\- Si... así es - Respondió no muy confiada

\- En ese caso me llamo Mitsuki, encantado de conocerte - Se inclinó respetuosamente el muchacho. Kakashi pensó intervenir y retirarse con la joven, pero era mejor que dejara que resolviera las cosas

\- Kiara Uzumaki, encantada - Replicó ella

\- ¿Uzumaki?! - Intervinó Boruto incrédulo - No inventes, yo soy Uzumaki Boruto y no te conozco - La señaló desafiante

Kiara se tragó la molestia y respondió traquila - Mi madre era descendiente del clan Uzumaki - Contestó haciendo enfásis en el "era", cosa que hizo retroceder al muchacho

\- El clan Uzumaki fue grande una vez Boruto, y muchas personas llevaban ese apellido. No te adjudiques ese derecho para ti niño - Le reprendió Kakashi

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención Kiara - Se disculpó sinceramente - Soy Uzumaki Boruto por cierto-dattebasa - Le dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa que era idéntica a la del Hokage

\- Ya te escuché la primera vez - Rió la pelirroja mas tranquila

La muchacha del grupo se acercó y le extendió una mano - Soy Sarada Uchiha, es un gusto - Saludó con una sonrisa

Kiara se quedó muda observando a la pelinegra. Podía captar su chakra perfectamente, era una sensación tan repelente como la certeza del parecido físico que compartían. Podía verse a sí misma en ella, y lo que era peor, podía verlo a él.  
Sarada estaba por retirar su mano cuando la pelirroja la estrecho y tuvo una fuerte pero indescifrable sensación.

\- Si - Fue lo único que dijo Kiara, poniendo a todos visiblemente incómodos

\- Bueno, mejor ve a descansar Kiara. Mañana continuaremos. Nos vemos niños - Kakashi se apresuró a llevarse a la muchacha mientras compartía una última mirada con Sarada

\- Eso fue raro... - Dijo Boruto rompiendo el silencio

\- Parecía tener algo contra ti Sarada - Añadió Mitsuki

\- No digas eso - Se quejó Boruto y ambos discutieron, pero Sarada solo continuaba observando a la muchacha a la distancia, con aquel cosquilleo aún recorriendo su mano

Bueno, nuevamente hasta aquí. Si les gusto (o no) compartan sus opiniones para ver como seguir


	3. Chapter 3

Holas, antes que nada gracias por el entusiasmo. Acá algo mas de drama familiar jeje No desesperen, por ahora girara en torno a este oc, pero luego su protagonismo se diluira en la trama. Compartan sus opiniones para el siguiente paso, adioss.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Rencores**

El cielo tormentoso amenazaba con una lluvia pronta. Las nubes oscuras refulgían en destellos electricos, y los roncos gruñidos celestiales no cesaban en su canto. Hacia donde abarcaba la vista no había rastro de civilización. Los grandes peñascos se alzaban sobre el frondoso bosque que se extendía hacia unas montañas lejanas que decoraban el horizonte.  
Una figura se erguía de pie sobre la cima de una de las rocas, contemplando con fascinación el cielo sin verse en lo mas minimo intimidado por la tormentosa cacofonia. Era un hombre que aparentaba mediana edad, tenía el corto cabello revuelto de un rojo fuerte, sus ojos eran de color azul brillante y llevaba extrañas marcas tatuadas en el rostro. Vestía un traje oscuro de combate ceñido al cuerpo envuelto en una capa bordo.

Una figura envuelta en una capa apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a él - Tal parece que la niña se esconde en la Aldea conocida como Konoha señor - Informó el nuevo personaje con respeto, un hombre fornido envuelto en una túnica oscura

\- ¿Konoha? - Repitió el extraño sin apartar su vista del cielo

\- El lugar está bajo el control del Séptimo Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, el portador de la bestia de nueve colas. Uchiha Sasuke reside allí también, aunque al parecer se encuentra fuera de la aldea

\- Naruto y Sasuke... ¿fueron los que detuvieron a Kaguya cierto? - Preguntó el pelirrojo con calma

\- Así es señor. Los transmigrantes de Asura e Indra Ōtsusuki

\- Supongo que no me lo dejarán fácil - Dijo con una ligera sonrisa - Pero es inútil. Este mundo ha llegado a su fin. Kaguya y su maldita estirpe desaparecerán de una vez por todas. Es inútil oponerse a él - Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros - Pensar que los Ōtsusuki serían tan vanidosos para pensar que podían desafiarlo, pobres ilusos

* * *

\- Te ves terrible Boruto - Se burló Naruto mientras masticaba un gran trozo de comida

\- Callate viejo! Mira quien habla - Devolvió el muchacho molesto mientras hacía lo mismo. Estaba cubierto de tierra y su ropa se hallaba rasgada y maltrecha

\- ¿Qué hicieron exactamente? - Preguntó su madre con intriga

\- Tenemos que entrenar muy duro. Los exámenes están cada vez mas cerca y esta vez planeó llegar hasta el final-dattebasa! - Exclamó Boruto

\- Bien, pero tomatelo con calma - Le recomendó su padre riendo - A este ritmo no llegarás en pie a los combates

\- Je, esto no es nada para mí - Afirmó con confianza el joven

\- Animo hermano, yo se que lograras ganar - Lo alentó Himawari con entusiasmo y Boruto respondió alzando su puño

\- Creí que Konohamaru-kun se hallaba en una mision - Intervino Hinata

\- Si, así es - Confirmó Boruto - Por eso decidimos aprovechar el tiempo entrenando mientras no está o nos quedaremos atrás

\- Bien pensado - Lo felicitó su padre - Deben mantenerse en forma

\- A propósito vimos al Sexto en el campo de entrenamiento con una chica rara - Relató Boruto mientras comía - Dijo que se llamaba...¿cómo era? Kiara, cierto. Kiara Uzumaki. Parece que Sarada no le cayó bien - Rió recordando la reacción de su compañera

\- ¿Se cruzaron con ella? - Preguntó Naruto exaltado - De todos los campos de entrenamiento...

\- ¿Y que tiene? Espera ¿tu la conoces? - Inquirió su hijo con sospecha

\- Hee si, claro! Es nueva en la aldea, yo la autoricé a quedarse en Konoha

\- ¿Uzumaki? - Intervinó Himawari con entusiasmo

\- Si verán ella es hija de... - Divagó un momento - Su madre era una Uzumaki de Uzushiogakure, como la mía. Puede decirse que compartimos la misma sangre - Dijo con una satisfacción que no gusto del todo a su hijo

\- Guau, o sea que somos como familia, qué bien! - Exclamó la pequeña

\- ¿Y por qué estaba con el sexto? - Continuó Boruto

\- Pues... - A Naruto ya le dolía la cabeza con el embrollo en que estaba metido - Yo le pedí a Kakashi-sensei que le diera una mano en su entrenamiento

\- ¿Por qué? - Inquirió Boruto con impaciencia - Le hubieras pedido que me entrenara a mi, a nosotros tres!

Naruto revoleó sus ojos con cansancio - Boruto no empieces con niñerías quieres? - Le replicó irritado - No se trata de ti bien? Estoy ayudándola por una razón importante

\- Sí claro, siempre hay algo mas importante - El muchacho se levantó de la mesa y se retiró con paso furioso pese a los llamados de su madre

Naruto se dejó caer sobre la mesa y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro - ¿Por qué siempre es así con este niño? - Se quejó con cansancio

\- Himawari ya es algo tarde ¿vete a acostar de acuerdo? - Hinata pidió con amabilidad a su hija

\- Claro - Contestó la pequeña con el ánimo caido, siempre le ponía mal ver a su hermano pelear con su papá

\- Naruto... - Hinata pusó una mano en el hombro de su esposo

\- Si, ya sé - Volvió a suspirar el Hokage aún con su cara sobre la mesa - Luego hablaré con él. Es solo que... ya es hora de que comience a madurar - Se quejó algo molesto

\- Trata de entenderlo

\- Ese es el punto. No se si puedo - Se quejó con pesar - Sabes... cuando era niño mis padres no estaban ahí, siempre tuve que hacer todo por mi cuenta. Tal vez... - Negó con su cabeza - Quizá no sea un buen padre, por que tal vez no sé que es lo que un niño busca de su padre. Yo me conformaba con que alguien me notara, solo con que alguien se molestara conmigo - Rió amargamente con voz melancólica - Tal vez espero mucho de él, aún es joven después de todo. Supongo que hay cosas que no he dejado ir...lo siento, estoy diciendo tonterías

\- Tranquilo - Hinata entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, descansando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros - Naruto, eres un gran padre. Eso solo que las cosas a veces son complicadas y toman tiempo. Boruto es un cabeza dura igual a ti, pero sabes cuanto de admira y te quiere. Es por eso que se molesta tanto

\- Gracias, siempre sabes qué decir - Naruto posó su mano sobre la de ella mas tranquilo gracias a sus palabras

Boruto estaba detrás de la pared del pasillo con la vista clavada en el suelo con una mueca de arrepentimiento pintada en su rostro. Tal vez se le había ido la mano. Después de todo lo sucedido últimamente creía entender mejor a su padre, pero continuaba molestándose. Quizá su padre tuviera razón, debía dejar de portarse como un niño y empezar a actuar como un ninja. Los murmullos de sus padres le llamaron la atención otra vez.

\- Tengo que estar pendiente de Kiara por ahora, no puedo dejarla a su suerte

\- Si, lo sé - Aceptó su esposa. Naruto le había revelado la verdad el primer día

\- Necesita estar protegida, al menos hasta que regrese Sasuke. Ese teme... cuando lo vea le daré un buen golpe, me ha metido en demasiados líos - Se quejó el Hokage

Boruto intentó acercarse más, pero fue sorprendido por su hermana - ¿Boruto, qué haces?

\- Nada nada - Se excusó nervioso - Solo estoy por darme un baño, mejor vete a dormir - Se apresuró hacia el baño **"¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke-sensei en esto?"**

* * *

 **-** ¿Mamá? - Sarada revolvía su comida sin probarla

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó su madre percibiendo el ánimo de su hija

\- ¿Cuando regresará papá?

\- No lo sé hija - Su madre respondió con tacto - Sabes que se fue en una misión importante... pero volverá pronto - Forzó una sonrisa

\- ¿De veras lo crees? - Sarada le pregúnto frunciendo el ceño

\- Sarada...

\- Si, ya sé que es su trabajo. Es solo que esperaba que entrenara conmigo antes del exámen - Confesó con tristeza - Pero tal vez ni siquiera verá mi combate

\- Estoy segura que lo hará. Se que no se lo perdería por nada - Sakura sonrió con confianza - Créeme

* * *

 **La niña apenas había aprendido a caminar pero aún así corría, persiguiendo la sombra que se escapaba**

 **\- ¿Prometes que volverás?**

 **\- Volveré - La figura no se detenía en su marcha y a la niña le costaba cada vez más seguirle el paso**

 **\- ¿Vendrás a verme? - La niña era ahora una jovencita pero la sombra le sacaba cada vez más distancia**

 **\- Si, vendré**

 **\- ¿Por qué no viniste?! - Exigió la joven, pero la sombra estaba cada vez más lejos, quizá no la escuchaba - Espera!**

 **\- La próxima vez - La sombra era apenas una mancha borrosa a la distancia**

 **\- Espera papá!**

Kiara abrió los ojos repentinamente. Otra vez había tenido una noche agitada. El tímido rayo de luz que se colaba por la persiana le indicaba que la noche había quedado atrás. La cabeza le pesaba mas de la cuenta, y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para despegarla de la almohada.  
Las sábanas cayeron al suelo cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama intentando ordenar su cabeza. Por un momento se había olvidado quien era y donde estaba, pero ya se había despertado.  
Kakashi la esperaba hoy por la mañana para entrenar nuevamente, así que levantó y se dió un rápido baño para despejar la mente mientras pensaba en su entrenamiento. Su maestro era nada menos que el Sexto Hokage, no podía pedir nada mejor. Si se esforzaba seguro se haría muy fuerte en poco tiempo **"más fuerte que ella"** Pensó con rabia.  
Una vez fuera del baño la puerta sonó repetidamente. Era bastante temprano para recibir visitas, cosa que la sorprendió. Al abrirla se encontró con nada menos que el extraño espadachin Suigetsu.

\- Ah, ahí estás - Exclamó a modo de saludo el hombre

\- Oh, eres tú - Replicó ella igual - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Solo pasé para decir adiós, ya no es divertido aquí

\- No está tan mal una vez te acostumbras - Se encogió de hombros

\- Jeje, no gracias. A propósito, tengo algo para ti - Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo

\- ¿Qué es? - La joven preguntó intrigada

\- Creí que te gustaría tener esto - Suigetsu sacó de su bolsillo un par de gafas

La joven tomó el presente con fascinación mientras su mano temblaba ligeramente - E-esto es

\- Si, eran de Karin - Le confirmó el espadachín con normalidad

Kiara apreciaba las gafas entre sus manos mientras pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Se abalanzó sobre Suigetsu constriñendolo en un abrazo que casi hace que su cuerpo explote en un charco de agua.

\- Oye ya está bien - La apartó con fuerza

\- Lo siento. Gracias, muchas gracias - Se inclinó con sincero agradecimiento

\- Si. Bueno, ya debo irme

\- Oh... ¿volverás? - La joven preguntó con un brillo de anhelo en sus ojos

\- Si alguna vez quieres aprender a usar la espada te puedo dar unos consejos - Replicó con una sonrisa arrogante - Sabes... Karin era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, te pareces mucho a ella - Le sonrió con una mirada de reojo antes de desaparecer

Kiara se quedó de pie contemplando las gafas de su madre un momento antes de guardarlas en su habitación. Entonces partió a su entrenamiento

* * *

Naruto llevaba a cabo con diligencia las tareas diarias, como siempre. Las pilas de papeleo habían disminuido considerablemente aquel día para su alivio. Quizá incluso podría escabullirse para almorzar en su hogar, pero primero debía arreglar un asunto pendiente.

\- ¿Shikamaru tienes alguna noticia? - Preguntó a su consejero

\- Poco menos que rumores Hokage-sama - Replicó el Nara

\- No esperaba demasiado - Suspiró con resignación Naruto - ¿Aún no hay noticias de Sasuke?

\- No se ha comunicado aún

\- Ese teme... quiero que insistas en localizarlo. Hazle saber que debe volver a la aldea inmediatamente

\- Haré todo lo posible - Aceptó con tranquilidad

\- Aún que no hallamos descubierto nada quiero saber tu opinión - Inquirió el Hokage buscando alguna hipótesis coherente

\- Nada que no hallas pensado tú seguramente. Lo mismo me ha estado molestando a mí - Aventuró perspicazmente - Lo importante es saber de dónde vienieron Momoshiki y Kinshiki - El Hokage asintió - La fortaleza de los Ōtsusuki en la luna quedó destruida durante el incidente con Toneri hace mas de 10 años, y se suponía que ese había sido el final de su clan. Obviamente nos equivocamos. Es seguro pensar que hay mas de ellos y al parecer esos individuos son capaces de viajar por mundos desconocidos para nosotros. No tenemos manera de saber si actuaban solos o si hay mas involucrados

\- Lo que significa que no podemos quedarnos tranquilos - Naruto se puso de pie intranquilo y se paró frente al ventanal - Lo que sucedió con Karin... no creo que halla sido algo casual

\- Piensas que alguien está detrás de la niña. Tiene sentido, después de todo es hija de Sasuke. Podría ser alguien buscando venganza contra él, alguien interesado en su poder, o una simple coincidencia. Pero no hay motivos para suponer que haya un peligro mayor

\- Lo sé... pero hay algo que me está molestando Shikamaru. Como una espina que no puedo quitarme... algo se acerca, algo grande

* * *

\- No te creo!

\- Shh, baja la voz Ino - Sakura reprendió a su amiga. No quería montar una escena en la cafetería

\- Pero... es que... ¿aquí? ¿en serio? ¿y tú...

\- Si - La silenció la pelirosa - Así es

\- Ay Sakura ¿y qué vas a hacer? - Se compadeció su amiga

\- No lo sé. Tengo que esperar a que Sasuke regrese

\- Pero ¿y la niña? ¿y tu hija? - Exclamó Ino - Sakura quién sabe cuando regresará Sasuke. Tal vez deberías hablar con ella, decirle la verdad

\- No puedo hacer eso Ino, no sé...

\- Pero debes hacerlo! Sarada y ella son hermanas. Tal vez sea justo lo que necesita. Después de todo es hija de Sasuke ¿no crees que el querrá que vivan juntos? - Dijo precipitadamente la rubia - Lo siento, no debí

\- No, tienes razón. No es fácil pero... no sería malo sabes? Sarada siempre quiso una hermana y... ella es una niña muy simpática. Tal vez sea lo mejor... es solo que no se si Sasuke...

\- Mira Sakura, te diré algo y lo siento si no te agrada - Dejó en claro Ino con firmeza - Sasuke no ha sido el padre del año con la niña, no sé cual es la historia ni sus razones, pero así es la cosa. Ahora tiene la oportunidad de compensarselo ¿no crees? Si tú estás de acuerdo, entonces deberías hacerlo

\- Si, creo que si... - Aceptó Sakura con un atisbo de duda aún

* * *

 _\- Bueno, parece que tienes afinidad al elemento fuego, que novedad - Bromeó Kakashi - Sigamos con el entrenamiento - Dijo y comenzó a intercambiar golpes con Kiara_

 _\- ¿Fuego, de veras? - Se interesó la joven intentando seguir el paso de su maestro_

 _\- El elemento fuego es característico del clan Uchiha ¿sabías? Prácticamente no ha nacido un Uchiha que no tenga afinidad con él_

 _\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? - Exclamó enojada Kiara mientras atacaba con mas empeño_

 _El peligris suspiró cansado - Mira niña pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez o estaremos girando en círculos sin llegar a ninguna parte - Barrió con facilidad a la joven haciéndola caer bruscamente - Eres hija de Sasuke Uchiha_

 _\- Cállese - Kiara se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a atacar con fiereza, pero Kakashi ni necesitaba esforzarse para evitar los golpes_

 _\- El clan Uchiha es uno de los mas poderosos que han existido. Y tú llevas su sangre - Apareció detrás de la pelirroja dándole un pequeño empujón que casi la hace caer - Así que superalo ¿bien? Cualquier problema que tengas con tu padre resuelvelo o aguantatelo, es tu desicion. Pero asúmelo de una vez - Kiara atacó otra vez, pero Kakashi detuvo su puño como si nada - o te costará caro. Si dejas que tus emociones nublen tu juicio durante una pelea - Puso un kunai en su garganta - Estás muerta niña ¿me entiendes? - La pelirroja no dijo nada, Kakashi guardó el kunai y le dió la espalda con tranquilidad - Con la cantidad de chakra que tienes será fácil para ti aprender técnicas de fuego muy poderosas_

 _\- Usted no... no lo entiende! - Explotó la joven - Nunca lo perdonaré, nunca perdonaré a mi padre ¿me oye?_

 _\- Hacerlo o no es tu decisión. Pero si no lo dejas ir el pasado acabaras mal niña,_ _créeme. Lo sé bien_

El sol estaba comenzando a retroceder hacia el horizonte, tiñendo el paisaje de un tono anaranjado. Las aves volaban en bandadas hacia sus refugios, componiendo una melodía desordenada. Kiara descansaba en el suelo, recuperando las fuerzas. Kakashi ya se había ido, pero ella había decidido quedarse un rato más. La verdad era que el entrenamiento había exprimido hasta la última gota de sus energías y estaba demasiado adolorida para moverse por el momento.  
Su cuerpo se tensó repentinamente al sentir una presencia acercándose. El chakra era familiar y lo había sentido antes. Intento irse pero ya estaba demasiado cerca, era ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo secamente la pelirroja antes de que la muchacha apareciera de entre los árboles

\- Lo siento no sabía que había alguien aquí... espero ¿como sabías que era yo? - Preguntó genuinamente sorprendida Sarada

\- Siento tu chakra - La pelirroja se puso de pie, disimulando su fatiga

\- Eres muy hábil - La halagó con sinceridad

\- Si ¿y bien, que haces aquí?- Preguntó otra vez, con impaciencia

\- Solo estaba caminando... - Sarada pasó junto a ella y contempló sin demasiada atención el monumento a los caídos - Oye ¿y tú de donde eres?

Gracias a su habilidad, Kiara sentía que algo perturbaba a la joven Uchiha. Su madre era capaz de leer las emociones de los demás con extrema precisión, ella no era tan hábil aún, pero podía percibir los estados emocionales de las personas en general.

\- Escucha, si estás buscando alguien con quien desahogarte te estás equivocando de persona - Replicó bruscamente - No soy tu amiga

\- Yo no... disculpa - Sarada comenzó a alejarse contrariada

La pelirroja suspiró hondamente - Vengo de la Cascada - Dijo resignada mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo - Me críe allí

\- Nunca he estado ahí - Se interesó Sarada sentándose junto a ella

\- Es un lindo lugar, grandes bosques y cascadas por todos lados. Mi mama y yo vivíamos tranquilas... - Se sorprendió revelando mas de lo que quería

\- Suena bien - Sarada sonrió - ¿Y ahora quieres convertirte en ninja?

\- Supongo. Tengo mis motivos

\- Pero estás siendo entrenada por el Sexto Hokage en persona, tienes mucha suerte - Dijo Sarada con énfasis

\- Tsk, será muy fuerte pero es un rarito. Siempre anda con ese extraño libro, es un pervertido - Bufó la pelirroja

Sarada se quedó muda antes de comenzar a reír - Sabes, mi madre solía decir lo mismo de él. Ella fue entrenada por el Sexto, junto a mi padre y el Séptimo

\- ¿Tu madre? - Kiara exclamó sorprendida - Entonces... - Cerró con fuerza los puños con tanto enojo que su cuerpo tembló ligeramente

\- ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja se puso de pie súbitamente. Sakura... la había engañado, había fingido no saber quien era. Había jugado con ella. Se alejó sin decir nada a paso furioso. Entonces así había sido, su padre se había casado con su compañera de equipo, habían tenido una hija y vivido felizmente en la aldea donde nacieron " **Una gran familia feliz** " Maldijo con furia

\- Espera ¿que te sucede? - Sarada se acercó a ella pero Kiara volteó dirigiéndole una mirada que la hizo retroceder espantada. Sus ojos ya no eran oscuros, eran rojo sangre y brillaban con ira - No puede ser - Retrocedió asombrada observando el inconfundible patrón. Un circulo negro con dos aspas en cada ojo

\- No te me acerques o lo lamentarás - Vociferó la pelirroja amenazante

\- ¿Cómo es posible? - Exigió saber Sarada - ¿Por qué tienes el Sharingan?

Kiara se vió confundida por un momento. Sharingan... había oido eso antes, su madre se lo había contado. Así que eso era, esa sensación tan rara. Sus ojos ardían en sus cuencas como dos rubíes de fuego y el poder corría por sus venas. Lo había sentido antes

\- Ya te lo dije, no te me acerques o lo lamentaras - Le advirtió otra vez antes de alejarse. Sarada no la siguió

* * *

La tierra aún no se compactaba lo suficiente, había sido removida hace poco. Una piedra corriente se erguía como lápida, en la que solo se leía "madre" escrito rudimentariamente. Las flores ya se estaban secando, pero el había traido otras frescas y las reemplazo.  
Era todo lo que quedaba, la tumba se ubicaba detrás de la pequeña casa en el linde del frondoso bosque, donde ambas vivían. Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre expresivo, siempre había sido alguien taciturno, calmado y serio. Pero algo podía leerse en aquel rostro de piedra ¿era acaso pesar, arrepentimiento, lamento? Era posible.

\- Lo siento - Fue todo lo que dijo, esperando que quizá en algún lugar aquella persona lo escuchara

El País de la Cascada era un lugar pacífico. Históricamente se mantuvo bastante aislado de las relaciones con los demás países, y su topografía se caracterizaba por terrenos extensos y altos, cubiertos por grandes bosques, que acaban en pronunciadas caídas. Los abundantes ríos caían en numerosas cascadas por toda la región.  
Su aldea ninja, Takigakure, era pequeña aunque contaba con fuerzas formidables desde siempre.

Había rastrado las marcas de la batalla que continuaban frescas. Las grietas se extendían hacia todas partes y el suelo estaba dañado en varios lugares. Activando sus poderosos ojos Sasuke percibió los restos de chakra que aún colmaban el aire. Eran trazos débiles, pero aún continuaban allí, los únicos testigos de lo acaecido. Y era justo lo que buscaba, ellos le dirían la verad.  
Enfocó su Rinnegan lo suficiente y la energía dispersa comenzó a responder. En su campo de visión todo se tornó negro, los fragmentos de energía brillaron y se agruparon formando una imagen que se hacía cada vez mas nítida hasta mostrar una escena fantasmagórica protagonizada por fantasmas brillantes.

 _\- Desaparezcan - Era Karin quien gritaba con vehemencia a tres desconocidos_

 _\- Sólo queremos su ayuda. Si cooperan te prometo que no le sucederá nada malo - Aseguró uno de los extraños, los tres estaban envueltos en capuchas_

 _\- No dejaré que le pongas un sólo dedo encima_

 _La imágen se torno incomprensible por un momento pero luego recupero la claridad, aunque perdía nitidez a cada segundo, apenas si podría revelar más. Karin se veía agotada y herida_

 _\- Eres una tonta, no puedes hacer nada para detenerme - Habló una de las figuras misteriosas_

 _\- Jeje maldito idiota. No subestimes la determinación de una madre - Aseguró Karin sonriendo con las fuerzas que le quedaban_

 _\- Karin! - Una nueva voz intervino_

 **"¿Suigetsu?" -** Se preguntó Sasuke con sorpresa

 _Múltiples cadenas surgieron del cuerpo de Karin atravezando el aire y clavándose en el suelo. La pelirroja se mordió con fuerza la mano mientras un extraño chakra tomaba forma alrededor de ella_

 _\- Retrocedan - Ordenó la figura del medio, pero las cadenas habían formado una barrera de energía impenetrable que les impidió escapar_

 _\- Como si fuera a dejarlos ir - Exclamó Karin con un grito de furia mientras el chakra crecía mas y más - Se vienen conmigo malnacidos!_

 _\- Mamá!_

Esa voz hizo a Sasuke estremecerse con tal fuerza que dió un ligero paso hacia atrás. Era su voz, sonando como un grito desesperado y angustioso que lo hizo recordar su pasado, aquella fatídica noche en que encontró muerta a su familia - Kiara - Dejó escapar de sus labios.  
La imágen de Karin se condensó en una luz cegadora que estalló, y ese fue el fin. El chakra se evaporó por completo. Haciendo uso de su Rinnegan había podido proyectar una imágen del pasado a través de los restos de chakra en el ambiente. Pero solo hasta ahí había sido posible.  
Sasuke volvió sus ojos a la normalidad. Estaba seguro de a donde debía dirigirse ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

Aca la continuacion que parece ser que ha sido esperda xD me tarde un poco en actualizar lo siento, voy a intentar hacerlo mas seguido. Espero que les guste y que la espera no haya sido en vano. Una cosa, la cronología esta algo superpuesta en ocasiones, me refiero a que lo que ocurre con un personaje por ahi pasa simultaneamente con la parte de otro, no necesariamente es uno despues de otro, pero no es algo complicado y se nota, parezco George RR Martin xD

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Consecuencias**

\- Choju Giga

\- Son míos - Exclamó Boruto dando un paso al frente - Fuuton: Rasengan - El rubio disparó una pequeña esfera de viento que al hacer contacto con las bestias de tinta explotó causando una onda de viento que las destruyó. Sin embargo un inmenso brazo amenazaba con estrellar su puño contra él - Mitsuki!

\- Si - El muchacho sorprendentemente alargó su brazo y enrolló el de su rival como si estuviese hecho de goma deteniendo el ataque

\- Shikadai - Gritó un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos verdes mientras movía su pincel a toda prisa sobre un pergamino. Más bestias de tinta se materializaron y salieron al ataque, mientras un joven de cabello en forma de piña extendía su sombra y la estiraba en todas direcciones, valiéndose de la que proyectaban los monstruos

\- Sarada - Exclamó Mitsuki y retrocedió junto con Boruto para dar paso a su compañera

La pelinegra se adelantó y tras realizar una serie de sellos exclamó - Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu - Generó una gran bola de fuego que barrió con las bestias y continuó su camino hacia delante, obligando a sus rivales a correrse del camino. El hijo del Séptimo Hokage no perdió el tiempo y lanzó tres clones de sombra contra ellos

Pero el joven de cabello oscuro contraatacó - Kage nui - Las sombras se despegaron del suelo y atravezaron las copias destruyendolas - Inojin, Chocho, táctica 6 InoShikaCho - Comunicó a sus compañeros quienes asintieron en mutuo entendimiento.

Inojin creó rapidamente un águila de tinta que elevó a su compañera por el aire a gran altura, y luego creó un contingente de bestias de tinta que se movían agilmente mientras Shikadai preparaba su jutsu

\- Sarada - Boruto se dirigió a su compañera, quien se concentró brevemente antes de activar su Sharingan

La muchacha cargó su mano con shurikens entre sus dedos y los lanzó. Las armas volaron a gran rapidez pero increiblemente fallaron sus objetivos

\- Ataquemos - Ordenó Boruto a sus compañeros y avanzaron con él. Las bestias cuadrupedas estaban cada vez mas cerca

\- Ahora - Exclamó Shikadai

Inojin hizo un sello y sus bestias explotaron en un charco negro que cubrió el suelo debajo de Boruto y los demás, pero cuando intentaron escapar ninguno pudo moverse. La sombra de Shikadai había conectado con ellos cubierta bajo el manto del líquido negro. Del charco emergieron unas serpientes de tinta que los ataron completamente

\- No puedo moverme - Informó Mitsuki

\- Nos atrapó - Se quejó Boruto

\- Táctica InoShikaCho n°6: Bomba aérea Chocho - Exclamó al unisono el equipo

El ave soltó a la chica en el aire y esta comenzó a caer en picada - Baika no Jutsu - Chocho creció enormemente - Nikudan Sensha - Se transformó en una pelota gigante que amenazaba con aplastar todo bajo ella

\- Boruto - Mitsuki llamó a su compañero. El rubio asintió con una sonrisa de confianza

El hijo del Hokage desapareció dejando una nube de humo en su lugar sorprendiendo a sus enemigos. El verdadero Boruto liberó a sus compañeros segundos antes de que la bola Chocho cayera - Sarada te toca - Exclamó a su compañera

\- Si - Sarada apretó con fuerza su puño y dió un gran salto - Shannaro! - Descargó un golpe con todo su poder repeliendo a la gran bola que regresó a su forma normal

\- Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegamos - Dijo Shikadai despreocupadamente dejandose caer al suelo

\- Esto es su culpa - Les reprochó Chocho - Solo tenían que mantenerlos quietos

\- ¿Chocho estás bien? - Sarada se acercó a ella agitada

\- ¿Yo? Claro - La muchacha se sacudió las ropas mientras se ponía de pie - Necesitas mas que eso para dañarme Sarada - Dijo orgullosamente

\- Me alegro - Sonrió Sarada

\- No me imaginé que Boruto saldría con un plan - Agregó Inojin

\- Je, estás hablando del gran Boruto Uzumaki - Exclamó el mencionado - Cuando envíe mis clones contra ustedes yo estaba entre ellos, solo que los engañe usando un jutsu de transformación para hacerlos creer que era otro clon que habían destruido. Lo que atraparon era un bunshin desde el principio, sólo estaba esperando el momento justo para aparecer

\- Bueno Boruto, me alegra que progreses por tus propios medios. Parece que aprendiste la lección - Añadió Shikadai indiferente. El rubio bufó molesto mientras el resto reía (*)

Ambos equipos habían decidido tener un enfrentamiento de práctica en vísperas del exámen chunin debido a que estaban cortos de misiones. Boruto y sus amigos habían entrenado duramente y cosechaban el resultado de sus esfuerzos.  
Pero para el Uzumaki no había pasado desapercibido el extraño comportamiento de su compañera. Sarada había estado inusualmente distraída. Pero no quería mencionarlo frente a todos.

\- Bueno, ha sido divertido pero me voy - Saludó Shikadai con pereza - ¿Vienen? - Preguntó a sus compañeros

\- Estoy seguro que lo haremos bien en los combates - Se inclinó Inojin con una sonrisa y se unió a su amigo

\- Solo si nos detenemos por algo de comer - Los siguió Chocho - Adiós Sarada

Boruto y los demás se dejaron caer en la hierba para tomar un descanso

\- Lo hemos hecho bien - Dijo Mitsuki

\- Barrimos el piso con ellos - Exclamó Boruto

\- No llegaría a tanto - Replicó el otro riendo

\- Oye Sarada - Se dirigió a su compañera que observaba distraída hacia ninguna parte - Tierra a Sarada - Volvió a insistir ganando su atención

\- Oh lo siento ¿qué sucede?

\- Te lo pregunto a ti. No es normal que falles un lanzamiento de shurikens, eres experta en el shurikenjutsu

\- Con tu Sharingan activado es altamente improbable que falles - Lo apoyó Mitsuki

\- Si... lo siento - Dijo en un tono bastante apagado

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - Volvió a insistir Boruto - Estas muy rara

\- Yo...

 _\- Mamá... - Sarada revolvía su plato de comida con expresión inquieta_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? - Preguntó Sakura_

 _\- Hay algo que quiero saber, es sobre el Sharingan_

 _\- Oh - Sakura se sorprendió un poco - Bueno, sabes que tu padre es el experto. Pero tal vez pueda ayudarte_

 _\- ¿Qué es exactamente? - Preguntó Sarada sin apartar la vista de su plato_

 _\- Bueno creo que eso ya lo sabes. Es un Kekkei Genkai muy poderoso que se ha transmitido en el clan Uchiha desde el inicio; tú sabes que los Uchiha descienden del hijo mayor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos ¿cierto?_

 _La muchacha asintió - Pero... ¿es posible que otra persona despierte el Sharingan?_

 _Sakura se extrañó con la pregunta - Pues no hija, no es posible para una persona sin la sangre de los Uchiha despertar el Sharingan_

 _\- Pero el Sexto Hokage posee uno ¿verdad?_

 _\- Si, es cierto. Kakashi-sensei lo recibió de su antiguo compañero durante la tercera guerra, pero es un caso excepcional. Además al ser transplantado no es posible para el desactivarlo a voluntad como lo haría un Uchiha verdadero_

 _ **"Es cierto... pero entonces ¿cómo es posible?"** Mamá ¿de veras que papá y yo somos los únicos Uchiha? - Exigió saber Sarada_

 _\- Hija a qué vienen estas preguntas, tú sabes que sí - Intentó apaciguarla Sakura, reprimiendo una voz interna que la contradecía - Tu padre fue el último Uchiha hasta que viniste tú_

 _\- Ya veo... Lo siento mamá, no tengo demasiada hambre hoy, me iré a acostar. Buena noches **"Voy a llegar al fondo de esto"**_

 _\- De acuerdo... - Sakura miró preocupada a su hija mientra se alejaba_

\- No es nada, solo estoy algo distraída - Les aseguró a sus compañeros con una sonrisa fingida

\- Tsk, típico - Musitó Boruto

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Sarada levantó su puño amenazadoramente haciendo sudar al rubio

* * *

\- ¿Ya te cansaste niñita?

Kiara jadeaba agotada luchando por ponerse de pie. Le temblaba el cuerpo, los músculos le ardían intensamente y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Sentía las nauseas propias de aquel que se ha esforzado hasta el extremo. Tenía varios cortes y raspones en brazos y piernas, y uno en la mejilla aún fresco del cual le caía un hilo de sangre.

\- Vamos vamos, si te rindes no será divertido. Me gusta jugar con mis presas un poco - Exclamó la voz femenina

La pelirroja no estaba segura de donde se hallaba su oponente. Los monstruosos árboles y la abundante vegetación eran suficientes para ocultar cualquier señal de vida. La voz resonaba con eco desde todas las direcciones, pero si no se movía estaba perdida.

 **"Concéntrate"** Recito su mente con calma. Su respiración logró normalizarse

El ataque vino de la izquierda con gran rapidez pero Kiara se hizo a un lado evitando el kunai, pudo verlo a tiempo. Otro le llegó por arriba y uno más por el costado, pero los evito a ambos esta vez. Los arbustos detrás suyo se agitaron llamando su atención. Volteó a tiempo para evitar la serpiente que saltó contra ella y contestó hiriéndola con su kunai. El animal desapareció dejando una nube de humo detrás al recibir el golpe.

\- Bien bien, nada mal pequeña - La felicitó la voz femenina juguetonamente

 **"Es muy buena ocultando su presencia pero aún así"** Kiara se concentró otra vez. Sus habilidades sensoriales eran cada vez mejores y si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría detectarla **"Allí esta. Debo acercarme lo suficiente"** Clavó sus dientes en su mano con fuerza y sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse parcialmente. Su cuerpo recupero sus fuerzas por un momento y sin perder el tiempo corrió a toda prisa por la superficie de uno de los árboles dándole la vuelta

\- Ohhh, parece que el ratón encontró a la serpiente - La mujer sonrió con malicia mientras descansaba sobre una gran rama - Te tomaste tu tiempo

Kiara se lanzó contra ella con rapidez y atacó con fiereza. La mujer esquivaba sus golpes, pero no se rendía, atacaba sin darle tregua usando tanto sus puños como sus pies. Kakashi le había enseñado varios movimientos útiles. Sorprendió a su contrincante con una patada giratoria, pero ni bien la conectó recibió una patada mas fuerte en su pecho que la hizo caer hacia atrás violentamente. Antes de ponerse de pie recibió otro golpe que la dejó al borde de caer al vacío. Solo resistía sujetándose con una mano de un grueso musgo que no aguantaría mucho más.

\- Esa es una gran caída - Dijo la mujer observando el distante suelo - Espero que sobrevivas - Le sonrió inocentemente antes de darle un pisotón

Kiara se soltó y rapidamente dió una vuelta apoyando sus pies sobre la cara inferior de la rama, adhiriéndose con su chakra. Escaló rápidamente tomando distancia de la sádica mujer **"Esta vez lo haré bien"** Repitió los sellos que había memorizado y exclamó - Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu - Exhaló una bola de fuego de tamaño considerable que salió disparada hacia adelante.  
Ese fue su último ataque, lo sabía. Cayó de rodillas jadeando con fuerza, esperaba haber dado en el blanco.

\- Nada mal - La voz habló a sus espaldas y pudo sentir una mano apoyarse en su hombro - Pero no tan bien

\- Solo hazlo - Escupió frustrada la pelirroja. Una serpiente apareció abriendo sus fauces en su cara, Kiara cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero al abrirlos no había nada

\- ¿Creíste que lo haría verdad? - Comenzó a reír la mujer - Bueno, en otro tiempo sin lugar a dudas pero ahora se han ablandado mucho... es tan aburrido - Bufó decepcionada

\- Estás loca - Gruño la pelirroja

La mujer rió mientras se ponía frente a ella. Se trataba de una mujer adulta, aunque el paso de los años no había menguado su belleza. Tenía el pelo morado recogido en una coleta, tez clara y ojos castaños. Sus ropas consistían en una camiseta negra musculosa, calzas oscuras y un abrigo corto de color morado oscuro sin mangas que permitía apreciar su exuberante figura.

\- Cuidado con ese carácter niña - Le golpeó la frente con su dedo a modo de reprimenda - Todavía puedo cambiar de opinión - Dijo y adoptó una mirada oscura

Kiara se tragó sus palabras mientras sudaba copiosamente, no quería probar la paciencia de aquella mujer demonio.

\- Así está mejor. No te pases de lista con Anko-sama - Sonrió con extrema amabilidad la mujer

 _Kiara no se sentía especialmente animada, sobre todo bajo la perspicaz mirada de Kakashi. Otro día de entrenamiento había iniciado para ella, ya llevaba una semana completa con solo un día de descanso de por medio._  
 _Pero su cabeza aún daba vueltas en círculos, y el exabrupto del día anterior no le había sentado bien. Sin mediar palabra se inclinó ante su sensei, que la observaba con calma._

 _\- ¿Una noche difícil? - Mencionó Kakashi tranquilamente - Sé que fui algo duro contigo. Pero si estás decidida a seguir este camino debes controlar tu temperamento Kiara - Le dijo con tacto - Si tu mente no se haya en equilibrio te pondrás a ti misma y a otros en peligro. Debes ser fuerte aquí también - Señalo su cabeza - Si no aprendes a enfrentar tus problemas te la pasarás huyendo de ti misma. Créeme, he estado ahí, no quieres eso. El mundo puede ser un lugar muy oscuro si te apartas de los demás... Ojalá llegues a entenderlo. La ira es un callejón sin salida - Kiara solo asintió sin mediar palabra - Bueno, comencemos ¿quieres? - Sonrió bajo su máscara_

 _Una intensa sesión de entrenamiento más tarde... La pelirroja intentaba reponer el aire_

 _\- Intenta desactivarlo - Dijo Kakashi_

 _\- Estoy intentando - Replicó la joven agitada_

 _\- Tu Sharingan... no es la primera vez ¿cierto?_

 _\- No. Creo que fue hace tiempo, no lo recuerdo_

 _\- Es bastante avanzado para no haber recibido entrenamiento. Está a solo un paso de completarse - Notó Kakashi observando los ojos rojos de la muchacha_

 _\- ¿Completarse? - Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad_

 _\- Un Sharingan maduro presenta un patrón de tres aspas - Kakashi bajo su máscara revelando una gran cicatriz que pasaba sobre un ojo rojo_

 _Kiara lo miró asombrado - Eso es_

 _\- Un regalo de un viejo amigo - El peligris lo tapó otra vez - Una historia para otra ocasión. Cuando esté completo será como este, el Sharingan es una técnica sin igual_

 _\- ¿De veras?_

 _\- El clan Uchiha desciende directamente de Indra Otsusuki, el hijo mayor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos - Le explicó Kakashi sorprendiéndola - Como resultado han heredado estos poderosos ojos. El Sharingan es la razón de que el clan Uchiha haya sido tan respetado y temido en otros tiempos y considerado uno de los mas fuertes_

 _\- No sabía todo eso... - Kiara estaba impactada de saber su linaje_

 _\- Aún así - Continuó Kakashi - Es un arma de doble filo... Kiara por ahora evita utilizar el Sharingan, depender demasiado de él se volverá una desventaja, además tu condición física no es suficiente para aprovechar su poder y soportar el desgaste que supone. Debes aprender a pelear sin contar con él, y una vez que alcances un buen nivel podrás complementar tus habilidades con él. Eso sumado a tus poderes sensoriales te harán alguien de temer - Sonrió dandole ánimos_

 _\- Bien sensei, como diga - Aceptó. A decir verdad no le hacía mucha gracia el haber heredado esos ojos_

 _\- Oh ya que estamos en eso creo que es hora de que tengas una... prueba digamos_

 _\- ¿Prueba? - Kiara inquirió intrigada_

 _\- Si, algo así - Dijo con una extraña sonrisa - Continuaremos entrenando el resto de la semana y luego veremos_

 **" Maldito sensei ¿qué clase de prueba ha sido esta? Me las va a pagar "**

\- Así que tu eres la consentida de Kakashi - Dijo Anko atrayendo su atención - Debo decir que esperaba algo mejor, pero en fin ha sido divertido - Se encogió de hombros - Tienes habilidades extrañas, pero algo me dice que tienes mas sorpresas guardadas

\- No sabría decirle - Respondió con cansancio la pelirroja

\- No seas modesta, no todos los días me mandan una niña de parte del Séptimo y Sexto Hokage

\- No creo que le envíen demasiadas niñas - Devolvió Kiara

\- Jajaja cierto, me gusta que mi presa pueda pelear un poco - Añadió macabramente - Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Oye ¿te gusta el dango?

\- Supongo - Respondió desconfiada

\- La respuesta correcta es "claro que sí Anko-sama, el dango es lo mas delicioso de este mundo" - Exclamó sonriente dándole escalofríos a la pelirroja y la arrastró con ella

* * *

La gran llanura se extendía hacia donde alcanzaba la vista. Los años habían recompuesto el terreno, la vegetación había crecido de a poco nuevamente y ahora la mayor parte de la superficie se recubría con una ligera capa de cesped. Las grietas y aberturas que el combate habían dejado eran hogar de pequeñas formas de vida y plantas diversas. La batalla final había finalizado hace 15 años en aquel mismo lugar donde Madara Uchiha activó el Tsukuyomi Infinito, donde Kaguya Otsusuki había resucitado tras un milenio.  
Las fuerzas unidas de la alianza shinobi dieron todo en aquel campo de batalla para poner fin a la guerra que amenazaba con acabar con el mundo.

Ahora dos figuras contemplaban el paisaje con calma. Uno de ellos era un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos azules. Meneó la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa - Mil años atrás Kaguya llegó a este mundo y robó el Fruto, pero aun con todo su poder fue vencida y sellada por sus propios hijos. Mil años después tuvo una nueva oportunidad y el resultado fue el mismo. Vencida por dos muchachos... eso te hace reflexionar

\- ¿Señor? - El encapuchado junto a el lo miro extrañado

\- Los seres humanos son impredecibles, será divertido ver de qué están hechos - Afirmó con entusiasmo - No sugiero subestimarlos

\- ¿Señor no es momento de proceder? Las niñas...

\- Las necesitamos si - Asintió - Pero con el escándalo que creó ese tonto Otsusuki hace poco estoy seguro que encontraremos mucha resistencia. Lo mejor será atraerlas hasta nosotros, no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar - Suspiró - Este mundo es muy bello, lástima - Contempló los pajaros que volaban en lo alto - Pero ya es muy tarde. Los humanos han estado jugando con el chakra por siglos... una especie tan joven capaz de derrotar a un ser superior. Quién sabe a dónde podrían haber llegado si tuvieran mas tiempo. Pero el juego acabó para ellos cuando puse pie en este mundo

Otro encapuchado apareció al instante junto a ellos - Tanatos-sama tenemos un problema...

\- Oh ¿de veras? - Preguntó interesado el pelirrojo

* * *

El cielo nocturno se extendía sobre la aldea de Konoha. La villa había crecido enormemente con el paso de los años modificando la vista increiblemente. Grandes torres se erguían donde antes solo había pequeños edificios, las calles eran mas amplias y la tecnología moderna reemplazaba los viejos dispositivos. Debido al gran crecimiento a aldea se había ampliado, cubriendo una superficie mayor que en otros tiempos.  
En el hogar de los Uzumaki la sala estaba iluminada como todas las noches. Hinata y sus hijos comían sentados en la mesa.

\- Suena a que se han vuelto muy fuertes Boruto - Hinata lo alentó con orgullo

\- Je claro, Shikadai creyó que ya nos tenía pero lo sorprendí al último segundo

\- Pues yo también he estado practicando hermano - Excamó Himawari emocionada

\- ¿En serio?

\- Mamá me ha estado enseñando el Jiken

\- Juken cariño - La corrigió Hinata

\- Estoy aprendiendo a utilizar mi Byakugan. Sabías que puedo a través de las cosas? es genial

\- Se oye increíble Himawari, estoy muy feliz por ti - Boruto le regaló una amplia sonrisa a su hermana

Realmente estaba feliz por su hermana, pero una parte de él no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia. Su madre era miembro de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha y muy respetado. Aunque Boruto era tan hijo suyo como Himawari, la pequeña parecía haber recibido con mucha mas fuerza la herencia de los Hyuga. A estas alturas era muy improbable que Boruto fuera capaz de despertar el Byakugan y por tanto aprender el temido estilo conocido como Juken. Conocía algunos movimientos, pero sin el Ojo Blanco no era posible aprovechar su verdadero potencial.  
Su madre le diría que eso solo significaba que se parecía mucho a su padre. Pero si Himawari entrenaría de ahora en mas con Hinata el no tendría la suerte de que su padre hiciera lo mismo con él.

La familia había terminado la cena y Boruto se había ofrecido para lavar los platos en lugar de su madre. Le llegó el sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse, lo que solo podía significar que su padre estaba en casa. Desde el altercado de la otra noche realmente no habían hablado mucho.

\- ¿Boruto? - Naruto se sorprendió - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Sonrió

\- Ya terminaba - Replicó pensativo el rubio

\- Bueno... ¿tu madre duerme?

\- Ya es algo tarde

\- Claro - Naruto captó la indirecta

\- ¿Mucho trabajo últimamente verdad?

\- Si, con los preparativos del exámen chunin y las reconstrucciones las cosas han estado agitadas

\- Claro...

\- Pero ya he terminado con eso. Los exámenes serán pronto, solo resta prepararse - Boruto asintió - Lo que nos lleva a lo siguiente: mañana comenzamos a entrenar

Boruto dejó caer la esponja de su mano y se quedó practicamente paralizado - ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Quiero ver cuanto has progresado - Naruto refregó los cabellos de su hijo mientras sonreía - Descansa - Se despidió antes de subir a su cuarto

Boruto continuó refregando los trastes - Maldito viejo - Murmuró sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara

* * *

 **Los árboles parecían sombras en un mar de fuego. Todo a su alrededor bailaba cambiando de forma, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en una tormenta de caos. Kiara avanzaba sin detenerse por alguna razón, algo la impulsaba a seguir. Aunque intentara detenerse no era capaz, necesitaba seguir adelante.  
Al final del camino se distinguía una silueta envuelta en sombras. Algo la invitaba a acercarse cada vez más, la sombra parecía llamarla. Cada vez estaba mas cerca, pero una voz la detuvo - Kiara - Era una voz muy familiar, la voz de su madre. La sombra estaba cada vez más lejos mientras todo comenzaba a desvanecerse a su alrededor.**

Como tantas noches se levantó agitada en medio de la noche. Lo que acababa de pasarle la dejó muy confundida, había sido un sueño demasiado extraño y la sensación que le produjo aún se agitaba fresca en ella. Era como si algo la llamara. Sus ojos volvieron a dolerle por un momento, pero ya era menos frecuente.

\- Mamá... - Sacudió su cabeza un poco y volvió a acostarse esperando dormir

* * *

\- Gracias Hinata - Naruto besó a su esposa en la mejilla sonoramente al contemplar el gran desayuno que tenía en frente

\- No es nada cariño. Necesitarán energía hoy

\- Claro - Exclamó Boruto mientras se llenaba la boca con comida

\- ¿Y Himawari? - Preguntó el Hokage con su boca llena

\- Oh está tomando un baño. Creo que tuvo un mal sueño anoche, estaba algo agitada cuando despertó

\- Tal vez le diste muy fuerte ayer - Bromeó Naruto

\- Oye - Hinata lo regaño ofendida

Himawari había terminado con su baño. Se había secado por completo quedando envuelta en una gran toalla mientras contemplaba su reflejo distorsionado en el espejo empañado, de súbito la invadió un extraño presentimiento de que no estaba sola que la hizo voltear su vista por sobre sobre su hombro.

\- Solo era un sueño...

* * *

\- Muy bien qué haremos hoy? Ya sé, me enseñaras tu Rasenshuriken ¿verdad? - Boruto estaba emocionado cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento

\- ¿Qué? No! Estás loco?

\- ¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?!

\- No te voy a enseñar eso, no estás listo para esa técnica. Solo vamos a entrenar, quiero ver si hay algo en lo que tengas que mejorar

\- Ja, eso es todo? Pues te llevarás una gran desilusión papá - Exclamó Boruto confiado haciendo sonreir a su padre

\- Bueno, eso lo veremos. No creas que te lo voy a poner fácil por ser mi hijo - Naruto se puso en posición para luchar

\- Lo mismo digo - Boruto se lanzó al ataque

Una extenuante sesión de entrenamiento mas tarde... Boruto estaba tirado en el suelo respirando agitadamente, mientras su padre permanecía sentado con calma a su lado. La ropa del genin estaba hecha harapos, cubierta de tierra y rasgada. Una película de sudor bañaba su piel y varios golpes habían dejado su marca.

\- Creo que lo dejaremos aquí por hoy - Sugirió Naruto observando a su hijo

\- Ya...ya te rindes? - Replicó entre espasmos

\- Jajaja si, me tienes. Lo has hecho bien Boruto, de veras que te has vuelto muy fuerte - El genin sonrió con gusto ante el cumplido - Aunque... creo que deberías definir mejor tu estilo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Se esforzó por sentarse

\- Pues por lo que he visto mezclas el estilo de tu madre en tus ataques. Creo que está bien, los Hyuga son la excelencia del taijutsu. Pero en tu caso deberías desarrollar un estilo mas directo. El Juken es verdaderamente único, pero sin el Byakugan su efectividad es casi nula ya que no está diseñado para causar daño a los músculos y huesos sino que requiere atacar los puntos de chakra de tu oponente. Creo que puedes incorporar su destreza, pero es todo

\- Mamá dice que puede enseñarme su Hakke Kusho - Afirmó con testarudez

\- Si.. es posible, pero tal vez debes encontrar tu propio estilo Boruto

\- Está bien ya entendí - Bufó molesto

\- Espera... ¿de eso se trata? - Naruto lo miró sorprendido - Boruto, que no hayas nacido con el Byakugan no te hace mas débil. Sólo es cuestión de crear tu propio estilo. Los Hyuga, aún con sus habilidades, también poseen grandes debilidades, al igual que todos

\- Si, lo sé...

\- Yo nunca tuve ningún talento especial sabes? - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa - En la academia era el peor estudiante, y reprobé mi exámen de graduación tres veces - Recordó con nostalgia - No eres como yo Boruto, tú eres un verdadero genio. Igual que tu tío Neji - Afirmó refregándole los cabellos

\- ¿Crees que pueda aprobar el exámen?

\- Bueno, ciertamente tienes las habilidades. Pero ser un chunin es mas que eso, espero que lo entiendas - Dijo Naruto con tono solemne, era el Hokage quien le hablaba, no su padre - Si das lo mejor de ti entonces no tienes nada que lamentar. Continuaremos mañana ¿bien?

\- Entonces mañana será el Rasenshuriken ¿verdad? - Preguntó emocionado, Naruto le dió un golpe en la cabeza

* * *

20 días en total habían pasado desde que Kiara comenzó su entrenamiento en Konoha. En ese tiempo había progresado mucho, lo suficiente para tener el rango de un Genin. Kakashi había exprimido su potencial al máximo ayudándola a explotar sus fortalezas y habilidades. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al esfuerzo, su fuerza y agilidad era mucho mejores que antes y su velocidad no estaba mal. Aún le quedaba un largo camino, pero se había vuelto bastante capaz de defenderse.  
Se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, la aldea era un lugar ajetreado pero agradable para vivir y se había encariñado con ella. Su pequeño apartamento era mas que suficiente y estaba cómoda con el.

La puerta sonó repetidamente sorpendiendo a la pelirroja, no era normal que recibiera visitas y menos a aquella hora de la mañana. Del otro lado se encontró nada menos que con el Séptimo Hokage

\- Hokage-sama - Se inclinó con respeto al instante

\- Kiara ya aclaramos eso. Sólo Séptimo está bien - Sonrió Naruto

\- Lo siento, es solo que me sorpendí - Se excusó la pelirroja sonriendo

\- Está bien ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bien, he estado entrenando mucho con Kakashi-sensei y he aprendido un montón. Creo que me he vuelto mas fuerte - Le dijo con emoción

\- Me alegra oir eso. De hecho es una de las razones por la que estoy aquí

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Verás, hoy entrenaré con mi hijo Boruto, y pensé que te gustaría unirte. Quiero ver que tanto has progresado yo mismo ¿qué dices?

\- Claro! - Exclamó Kiara al instante - Quiero decir... se-será un honor - Se inclinó cubriendo el sonrojo de su cara

\- Jaja así me gusta. A propósito ¿ya desayunaste? Comamos algo antes bien?

Una hora mas tarde ambos habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento, donde Boruto esperaba impaciente

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto maldito viejo? - Exclamó el joven - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

\- Oh no te lo dije? - Naruto intentó recordar - Lo siento lo olvide jeje Kiara nos acompañará hoy en el entrenamiento

\- ¿Por qué? - Inquirió algo molesto el rubio

\- Por que yo se lo pedí - Le dejó claro

\- Bueno - Boruto cruzó sus brazos molesto - Te llamabas Kiara no?

\- Si, y tu Boruto - Replicó la pelirroja con calma no conforme con la actitud del chico - No te preocupes, creo que puedo seguirte el paso

\- Je, veremos - Devolvió el rubio mas animado

\- Así me gusta. Boruto, Kiara, quiero que intenten vencerme trabajando juntos

\- ¿Vencerlo? - Se sorprendió la pelirroja - Es imposible Séptimo, usted es el Hokage

\- Es solo un combate amistoso no te preocupes no voy a ir con todo - Sonrió Naruto tranquilizandola

\- Será mejor que me tomes en serio papá - Agregó Boruto

\- Claro. Escucha Boruto, parte de ser un chunin es saber el valor del trabajo en equipo. Kiara y tu no conocen las habilidades del otro, pero el poder trabajar positivamente con nuevos aliados es una parte fundamental para ser un chunin ¿entiendes? - El genin asintió determinado - Bueno, será mejor calentar un poco. Comenzaremos en unos minutos - Dijo y se alejó momentáneamente

\- Tsk, viejo presumido - Se quejó Boruto - Escucha Kiara, si vamos a hacer esto dime al menos cual es tu especialidad y qué clase de técnicas tienes

\- El combate directo es mi fuerte y he aprendido técnicas de elemento fuego - Respondió dejandole saber lo justo, Kakashi siempre decía que un ninja no debe revelar sus secretos jamás

\- De acuerdo, suena bien. Parece que lo mejor será atacarlo juntos y apoyarnos mutuamente - Decidió Boruto

\- Bueno niños vamos a comenzar

Los tres se pusieron en posición; Kiara estaba algo nerviosa de enfrentarse al Séptimo. Si la mitad de las cosas que había escuchado eran ciertas, solo le bastaría una mano para destruirlos a ambos sin dejar rastro en segundos, aunque esperaba que no llegara a tanto.

\- ¿Listos? - Los desafió Naruto

Boruto se lanzó al ataque enseguida. Lanzó un puñetazo que Naruto desvió fácilmente con su mano y luego giró con una patada pero fue fácilmente evadida. Kiara tomó la iniciativa con su kunai y atacó con rapidez. Lanzó un corte horizontal y luego cerró con una patada giratoria baja que fue bloqueada, pero apoyó su mano en el suelo y con impulso lanzó otra patada que hizo retroceder al Hokage, entonces Boruto aprovechó y atacó dando un gran salto con patada que obligó a Naruto a bloquear su rostro con ambas manos. La pelirroja aprovechó el momento para atacar con un puñetazo al cuerpo que dió en el blanco.  
Naruto se alejó tras recibir el golpe dando un salto hacia atrás - Jeje, nada mal chicos

\- Je, ¿qué te pareció eso viejo? - Exclamó Boruto

\- No pierdas la concentración, apenas empezamos - Le dijo Kiara con seria calma sin apartar la vista de Naruto, sin duda las enseñanzas de Kakashi y las pruebas de Anko habían moldeado su mente a los combates

En efecto, el Hokage se acercó a ellos en un parpadeo y sacó a volar a Boruto de un golpe. Kiara evadió el siguiente y contraatacó sin éxito, entablando una pelea entre ambos. Kiara atacaba con fiereza, sus golpes eran muy precisos y ágiles, las enseñanzas de Kakashi habían rendido frutos. Naruto notó que la pelirroja apuntaba a puntos precisos, sus rodillas, clavícula, costillas, lugares donde el daño es capaz de inmovilizar al oponente.

 _\- ¿Cómo lo está haciendo Kiara? - Preguntó Naruto detrás de su escritorio_

 _\- Muy bien de hecho. Me recuerda a Sasuke a su edad, creo que si hubiera asistido a la academia hubiera sido la novata del año_

 _\- Me alegra escucharlo_

 _\- Anko no se lo ha estado poniendo fácil, pero está aprendiendo bastante de ella_

 _\- Si, eso me preocupa - Rió Naruto - Puede que sea algo duro_

 _\- Lo aguantará,_ _créeme_

 _\- ¿Has observado algo más?_

 _\- Su Sharingan ya despertó - Naruto se mostró interesado - Aunque no creo que sea la primera vez que lo hace, pero ahora podrá usarlo a conciencia. Le he encomendado no utilizarlo por el momento_

 _\- Está bien, es mejor que se fortalezca primero - Acordó el Hokage_

 _\- Para utilizar el Sharingan necesita una condición física capaz de sacarle provecho, de lo contrario solo drenará sus fuerzas innecesariamente_

 _\- Si, es cierto. Me gustaría ver su progreso, he pensado que mañana podría llevarla a entrenar con Boruto_

 _\- Jeje, suena algo problemático, pero está bien por mi. Aún así ¿no crees que es algo arriesgado? Si llega a activar su Sharingan Boruto lo notará_

 _\- Si... pero he recibido un mensaje de Sasuke. Llegará pronto a la aldea así que ya no importa_

Kiara hizo rápidamente sellos y cruzó sus manos, en sus palmas brillaron unas flamas que tomaron la forma de pequeños cuchillos de fuego con los que comenzó a atacar a Naruto dejando una estela rojiza con cada movimiento. Boruto se lanzó al ataque otra vez y entre ambos hicieron retroceder al Hokage.  
Varias copias de Boruto continuaron el ataque, mientras el verdadero lanzó un rasengan de viento pero no logró impactar.

 _\- ¿Naturalezas de chakra? - Preguntó Kiara_

 _\- Así es, existen cinco tipos básicos de naturalezas: viento, fuego, agua, tierra y rayo. Cada una tiene una ventaja y desventaja sobre el resto_

 _\- De acuerdo_

 _\- Por ejemplo, el fuego suele ser débil contra el agua, pero tiene ventaja contra el viento. Los ataques de viento avivan las llamas del fuego haciéndolo mas fuerte_

\- Viento... ¿Puedes hacer más de esos? - Preguntó Kiara al darse cuenta

\- ¿Qué, Rasengan?

\- ¿Puedes hacer mas con tus clones?

\- Tsk, bien. Espero que tengas algo en mente - Boruto cruzó sus dedos haciendo aparecer 4 copias y cada una de ellas lanzó un rasengan de viento

\- Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu - Kiara lanzó la gran bola de fuego que absorbió el aire de las esferas creciendo enormemente. Al impactar creó una gran explosión de fuego que obligó a ambos a cubrir sus rostros

\- Je, con eso tiene - Exclamó Boruto

\- Nada mal chicos - Los felicitó Naruto a unos pasos detrás de ambos con satisfacción

Una hora mas tarde finalizaron con el combate. Kiara y Boruto estaban en el suelo esforzandose por recuperar el aire mientras Naruto los observaba con una sonrisa.

\- Lo han hecho muy bien. Kiara en verdad has progresado mucho desde que llegaste aquí, te has hecho muy fuerte

\- Gracias Séptimo, en verdad me alegra haber cumplido sus expectativas

\- Jeje vamos, no seas tan formal. Boruto ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos aquí por hoy? Hay algo que tengo que hacer, y creo que ya estas en las últimas - Bromeó Naruto

\- Como quieras - Boruto no quería admitirlo abiertamente, pero en verdad estaba cansado. Naruto los había tenido una hora luchando constantemente sin darles tregua

\- Kiara luego quiero hablar contigo. Si estás de acuerdo puedes rendir una prueba para convertirte en Genin, pero dejaré que lo pienses. Me lo dirás luego ¿está bien? - La pelirroja asintió

\- Nos vemos chicos - El rubio desapareció sin dejar rastro

Kiara estaba muy satisfecha. Desde luego, no había esperado siquiera dañar al Hokage en lo mas mínimo, pero lo había hecho decentemente. Todo su esfuerzo había rendido frutos y el propio Séptimo Hokage le había ofrecido la posibilidad de volverse un ninja. Durante su estadía en Konoha se había dado cuenta de que era su deseo el volverse alguien fuerte. Si el modo de lograrlo era convertirse en ninja entonces seguiría ese camino.  
En poco tiempo había logrado aprender varios jutsus y descubrir sus propias habilidades. El Sharingan, sus habilidades de curación y sensoriales eran mas que útiles y le daban mucha confianza.

\- Lo has hecho bien - La voz de Boruto llamó su atención - Eres bastante fuerte

\- Oh, gracias. Tu tambien eres muy bueno - El hijo del Hokage era muy habilidoso sin dudas, de seguro era un ninja de gran nivel entre sus pares - Estoy segura que no tendrás problemas para pasar ese exámen si peleas así

\- Je, planeo convertirme en chunin dattebasa - Exclamó con confianza - A propósito mi madre preparó un bento, y ya que mi papá se fue hay de sobra - Se sentó en el suelo y sacó la caja en cuestión - No se tu, pero yo estoy muriendo de hambre

\- Claro, se ve bien - Kiara se sentó y compartió la comida

Mientras tanto Boruto se puso a pensar en lo que escuchó la otra noche. Que su padre llevara a aquella muchacha a entrenar con él no era casualidad, después de todo era el mismo Hokage. Además había mencionado a Sasuke ¿qué tenía que ver él en todo esto?¿quien era exactamente Kiara?

\- Y Kiara ¿de donde eres tú? - Intentó indagar un poco mas

\- Pues hasta hace no mucho vivía en el Pais de la Cascada

\- Dijiste que tu madre era del clan Uzumaki cierto? - Recordó Boruto

\- Pues algo así. Uzushiogakure fue destruida cuando ella todavía era una bebé. Mi abuela llegó al país de la Hierba y la crío allí por un tiempo - Dijo sin dar muchos detalles, no era una historia que tuviera ganas de contar. Karin le había narrado todo lo que le había sucedido, como su madre había muerto allí y cómo ella ocupo su lugar, incluso de su tiempo con Orochimaru

\- Ha ya veo, es genial! Mi abuela también era de esa aldea, pero se convirtió en una ninja de Konoha

\- ¿De veras? - Se interesó Kiara - ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno... - Boruto rascó su cabeza algo contrariado - No sé si debo decirte esto... pero supongo que no pasa nada, mi padre no se enojará contigo. Mi abuela fue elegida para ser la jinchuriki de Kurama

\- Jinchuriki...¿Kurama? - Preguntó confundida

\- Es el nombre del Zorro de 9 Colas - Le confió el rubio con una sonrisa - Su anterior Jinchuriki fue Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del Primer Hokage; mi abuela fue escogida para sucederla

\- Kakashi-sensei me había dicho que la madre del Séptimo era Jinchuriki, pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿no fue el Kyubi quien atacó Konoha hace mas de 30 años? - Había escuchado mencionar aquella historia en una ocasión

\- Es algo complicado, pero sí, así fue

\- ¿Y qué pasó con el Zorro?

\- Mi papá se convirtió en su Jinchuriki, el nació esa noche. Mi abuelo, el Cuarto Hokage, fue quien lo selló

\- Entonces el Séptimo es hijo del Cuarto y es el Jinchuriki del 9 colas - Repitió asombrada la joven - Es increible, no me sorprende que sea tan fuerte - Dijo con admiración

* * *

 _Sarada había subido a su habitación para descansar. Antes de acostarse revisó su computadora un momento, al parecer tenía un mail de nada menos que Boruto._

 _"Oye Sarada ¿adivina qué? Mañana voy a comenzar a entrenar con mi padre! Así que lo siento, pero no podré acompañarlos"_

 _No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sabía cuanto deseaba Boruto que su padre reconociera su fuerza. Ambos compartían el mismo deseo. Sarada soñaba con pasar los combates finales y que su padre presenciara con orgullo el momento en que sea ascendida a Chunin._

Los últimos días había entrenado por su cuenta, ya que Boruto entrenaba con el Séptimo y Mitsuki se había ido por su lado sin darle muchos detalles, sólo había dicho que tenía algo que perfeccionar. Sarada había prácticado y mejorado su Shurikenjutsu bastante, además de entrenar su elemento Fuego. Además había prácticado con su madre algunos puntos básicos del ninjutsu médico.  
Aquella mañana había decidido visitar a Boruto mas tarde y ver como iba su entrenamiento. No era la primera vez que observaba a la distancia a su compañero...

\- Ten hija - Sakura le entregó una pequeña caja - Verás como le alegras el día - Le dijo con complicidad

\- Mamá! - Se quejó la muchacha sonrojándose y partió

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento y comenzó a buscar a su compañero. Pudo divisarlo a lo lejos, pero al parecer no estaba solo

\- **¿Quien...**

Cuando estubo mas cerca dejó caer la caja de almuerzo de la sorpresa, era nada menos que la pelirroja, la muchacha del Sharingan. Sarada apretó los dientes con furia, podía oir a ambos riendo como si nada ¿Qué diablos hacia Boruto con ella?  
Probablemente Kiara haya percibido su presencia, por que se puso de pie con seriedad y miró en su dirección.

* * *

\- Esto está muy bueno - Dijo Kiara

\- Claro, mi mamá hace la mejor comida - Exclamó Boruto

\- Je, tienes algo en la nariz - Rió la pelirroja - Oye ¿qué es ese exámen?

\- ¿El exámen chunin? Pues... - Boruto estaba por responderle, pero la mirada de Kiara cambió subitamente cosa que le sorprendió

\- **"Otra vez" -** Volteó su mirada y la divisó

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Boruto siguio su vista - Oh es Sarada - Agitó su brazo para saludarla

Pero la pelinegra no respondió el gesto, sino que se acercó con paso serio

\- Sarada ¿qué te sucede? - Boruto notó el extraño animo de su amiga

\- ¿Tú, que haces aquí? - Se dirigió hacia la pelirroja ignorándolo por completo

\- Te dije que no te me acercarás - Le advirtió Kiara con seriedad

\- Oigan - Boruto se puso entre ambas

\- Si quieres que me aleje de ti aléjate de mi compañero de equipo - Le devolvió Sarada con furia

\- Oh ¿acaso te pertenece o algo así? - Replicó sin retroceder

\- Sarada detente - Boruto la sujetó intentando razonar

\- Sueltame ¿que haces con ella de todos modos? Es una impostora - Lo apartó a un lado - Dime ¿cómo diablos tienes el Sharingan? ¿quien demonios eres?

\- ¿Sharingan? - Borutó se sorprendió de aquello - ¿Es cierto eso? Espera... - Boruto podía no ser el muchacho mas despierto, pero las piezas comenzaron a unirse en su mente. Su padre dijo que debía encargarse de Kiara hasta que Sasuke regresara... y ahora resultaba que tenía el Sharingan...

\- Solo los Uchiha tenemos esos ojos - Continuó Kiara - Mi padre y yo somos los únicos Uchiha

\- Pues preguntale al bastardo de tu padre - Dijo Kiara sin poder contenerse

\- Chicas... - Boruto sabía que era en vano, había cruzado la línea

Sarada se lanzó contra la pelirroja dándole un golpe que la hizo caer al suelo - No vuelvas a insultar a mi padre

Kiara se limpió la sangre con calma y respondió levantandose rapidamente con una patada que hizo caer a Sarada - ¿O qué?

\- Boruto, hazte a un lado - Sarada se puso de pie lentamente - Ahora - Sus ojos rojos no admitían discusión

\- Je, veamos que tienes princesita Uchiha - Los ojos de Kiara eran iguales

Ambas avanzaron contra su oponente. Kiara tomó un kunai y atacó con agilidad a Sarada, pero esta esquivó cada golpe y contraatacó con un puñetazo. Kiara tomó su brazo haciendole una llave que la puso de rodillas, pero Sarada golpeó con su mano libre el suelo quebrándolo en pedazos.

 **\- Qué fuerza -** Se sorprendió Kiara haciéndose a un lado para evitar el impacto

Pero Sarada se lanzó sin darle tiempo con otro golpe. Kiara se cubrió con ambas manos pero el impacto la hizo volar con violencia estrellándola contra el suelo

\- Se terminó - Sentenció Sarada

\- Ya quisieras - Kiara se puso de pie con esfuerzo y mordió su mano. Sarada y Boruto observaron asombrados como un ligero chakra verde brillaba a su alrededor - ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? - Exclamó desafiante

Furiosa, se lanzó con sus cuchillas de fuego a atacar. Sarada no tuvo tiempo de asombrarse de la velocidad con la que se recuperó y se vió forzada a retroceder, pero uno de los ataques rozó su brazo produciendole una quemadura dolorosa.

\- Deténganse - Boruto intentó detener a Kiara, pero esta lo hizo a un lado con un golpe que lo lanzó al suelo

\- Ahora verás - Sarada comenzó a hacer sellos, Kiara gracias a su Sharingan sabía exactamente lo que hacía y la imitó

\- Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu - Ambas gritaron al unísono lanzando las enormes bolas de fuego que chocaron produciendo una gran explosión

El ambiente se cubrió de humo y fuego por un momento, pero ni así ambas dieron a torcer el brazo. Volvieron a chocar cuerpo a cuerpo y no era fácil saber quien tenía la ventaja, sus ojos observaban y registraban cada movimiento que la otra hacía. Sarada daba puñetazo tras puñetazo, mientras que Kiara combinaba golpes con manos y piernas con un estilo distinto. Pero la fuerza de Sarada hacía mas peligrosos sus ataques.  
La azabache dejó una apertura momentáneamente que Kiara aprovechó. Un puñetazó conecto con el rostro de la kunoichi, pero de alguna manera fue la pelirroja la que recibió el impacto y se fue a estrellar contra el suelo duramente.

\- ¿C-cómo?

\- Genjutsu - Declaró Sarada - Si supieras algo de los Uchiha lo hubieras esperado. No sabes usar tu Sharingan - Dijo con superioridad

\- Suficiente - Intervinó Boruto definitivamente - Sarada basta! - Le exigió a su compañera sujetandola

\- El combate terminó - Dijo Sarada

\- Tú... - Kiara temblaba de la furia - ¿Crees que dejaré que te salgas con la tuya? - Se puso de pie con esfuerzo pero cayó apoyandose en una rodilla

\- Ya perdiste - Devolvió Sarada - Ahora dime de donde sacaste esos ojos

\- ¿Quien te crees... - Kiara sintió una punzada de dolor en sus ojos peor que las que había experimentado antes - Maldita - El dolor se hizo insoportable, tanto que no pudo reprimir un grito. Sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar y su forma mutó en un patrón extraño que no era el de un Sharingan normal. Un fuego negro se materializó a su alrededor.

\- ¿Que es eso? - Sarada retrocedió nerviosa

\- Kiara detente - Gritó Boruto que no presentía nada bueno

Pero la pelirroja no razonaba, el frenesí que se apoderó de ella era incontrolable. Las llamas volaron hacia Sarada y Boruto a una gran velocidad, mientras ambos observaban impotentes sin escape.  
Pero el fuego negro se detuvo como si hubiera chocado contra una pared. Un aura morada rodeaba a ambos y una fantasmagórica silueta esquelética se había materializado a su alrededor.

\- Papá - Sarada cayó de rodillas con alivio

La pelirroja recuperó el sentido mientras las llamas negras ardían pasivamente. Alguien mas estaba allí, era un hombre adulto de cabello oscuro envuelto en una capa negra. Su rostro apenas había envejecido desde la última vez, su expresión era la misma de siempre, serena y calmada. Sus ojos miraban en dirección a ella.

\- Tu - Musitó Kiara

\- Kiara, es suficiente - Exclamó Sasuke

* * *

(*) Una pequeña referencia: Boruto hace trampa durante el examen chunin y en su enfrentamiento con Shikadai.

Algunas aclaraciones: He decidido que Kakashi todavia tiene su Sharingan, me pareció muy tonta la manera en que lo perdio en el manga. Además que me gusta así xD. Otra cosa, si mas o menos vieron la pelicula de Boruto sabran que Konoha se ha modernizado bastante, por lo que hay pc y mas tecnologias.


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la espera, acá llega otro capitulo de esta humilde historia xD Me gustaría que compartan lo que piensan, no sé si el ritmo se hace muy denso o lento. Es posible y me gustaría oir opiniones y sugerencias. Este capítulo arroja algunas explicaciones sobre varias cosas que han pasado en otros capitulos y se contará parcialmente el pasado de Kiara y Sasuke y la muerte de Karin. Kiara no se va a volver super fuerte ni nada por el estilo, en eso si planeo ser coherente.  
Reucerden _cursiva es para flashbacks_ **negrita para pensamientos**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: Errores afortunados**

 _\- ¿Hm?_

 _\- Pa-pa_

 _\- ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _\- Pa pa - Repitió la pequeña con dificultad - Papa - Volvió a decir señalando con entusiasmo al hombre en cuclillas junto a ella_

 _\- ¿Escuchaste eso? - Sasuke preguntó sorprendido_

 _\- Su primera palabra... - Karin se acercó asombrada - ¿Qué dijiste cariño?_

 _\- Papa - Repitió otra vez la pequeña riendo_

 _Karin comenzó a reir mientras meneaba su cabeza - Parece que me ganaste maldito - Dijo animada a Sasuke - Kiara ¿puedes decir mamá?_

 _Sasuke continuaba sorprendido contemplando la escena con un sentimiento extraño que nunca había experimentado ¿Se podía sentir tan bien con algo así de simple?_

* * *

 _\- Papá - La pequeña Kiara corrió con emoción hacia el hombre y se le echó encima, aunque solo le llegaba hasta las rodillas_

 _\- Estas mas grande - Sasuke refregó sus cabellos_

 _\- Eso es por que te tardas mucho - Protestó Kiara cruzándose de brazos_

 _Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeña risa - Vamos, ven - La cargó con su brazo subiéndola a su hombro. Kiara pataleaba alegre_

* * *

 _\- Mira papá - Kiara exclamó emocionada, Tenía varios raspones en sus piernas y la ropa se le había rasgado en varios lugares- ¿Qué te parece? - Le preguntó parada sobre la superficie del árbol - Mama me estuvo enseñando_

 _\- Nada mal, pero ¿para qué quieres aprender estas cosas? - Preguntó Sasuke en tono neutral_

 _\- Bueno... es divertido - Exclamó la pelirroja cayendo de un salto junto a él, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura - Además así algún día podré ser un ninja, igual que tú_

 _\- Kiara... no es tan fácil. Ser ninja no es un juego_

 _\- Ya sé, ya me lo dijiste - Protestó la muchacha - Solo confía en mi - Le aseguró alzando su puño_

* * *

 _\- Mamá..._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede hija?_

 _\- ¿Cuando vendrá papá..._

 _\- Kiara... - Karin se sentó a su lado - Tu sabes como son las cosas, tu papá es un shinobi_

 _\- Si, eso ya lo sé - Se quejó - Pero no me refería a eso. Tú... el debería estar aquí conmigo. No es justo_

 _\- Lo sé Kiara - Karin la abrazó - A veces las cosas son complicadas, pero escúchame: yo nunca te voy a dejar ¿entendido? - Le aseguró con firmeza - Si alguna vez dudas de eso te vas a enterar de quien soy mocosa! - Exclamó Karin haciendola reir_

* * *

 _\- ¿Papá... por qué tienes que irte?_

 _\- Tengo una misión - Replicó Sasuke_

 _\- Pero... ¿volverás? - Preguntó con gesto suplicante_

 _\- Ven aquí - Le dijo Sasuke inclinándose, cuando Kiara se acercó le tocó la frente con dos dedos - Volveré_

 _La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa_

* * *

 _\- ¿Papá puedo preguntarte algo? - Consultó Kiara inquieta_

 _\- ¿Qué es?_

 _\- No te enojes pero... tu brazo, siempre he querido saber..._

 _Sasuke se quedó en silencio un momento - Un pequeño precio que tuve que pagar para recuperar el camino_

 _\- ¿Qué significa eso papá? - Kiara protestó haciendo un puchero - ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?_

 _Sasuke rió con calma - Fue durante la guerra. Te lo contaré cuando puedas comprenderlo_

 _\- Pero que no se te olvide - Le advirtió la pequeña_

* * *

 _\- ¿Sasuke? - Karin se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro cuando salió de su casa_

 _\- Karin, te ves bien - Saludó con cortesía el mencionado_

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó de súbito_

 _\- Karin..._

 _\- Mira Sasuke, han pasado 4 meses ¿pero quien los cuenta cierto?_

 _\- Mamá - La voz vino del bosque que rodeaba la casa - ¿Qué vamos a... - La pelirroja salió de entre los arboles y se quedó muda al ver a Sasuke_

 _\- Kiara_

 _\- Oh, eres tu. Tiempo sin vernos padre - Se inclinó torpemente y se encaminó hacia su madre_

 _\- Estas mas grande - Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa_

 _\- Si, eso es lo que suele pasar después de un tiempo - Contesto con indiferencia_

 _Karin suspiró, sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil - Kiara - Su hija pareció entenderle con solo una mirada - Intentalo - Le dijo antes de entrar en la casa_

 _\- Tu cabello ha crecido mucho - Señaló Sasuke_

 _\- Si continuas así estaremos aquí todo el día - Se quejó Kiara - ¿Qué quieres de todos modos?! Ya te dije que no te molestaras en venir como si te importara!_

 _\- Ha pasado algún tiempo... he estado en una misión importante_

 _\- Bien por ti papa, pero deberías volver con tu hija, debe extrañarte o no? - Exclamó cruzándose de brazos_

 _Para su sorpresa Sasuke se rió, no una carcajada, pero era mas de lo que lo había visto reír nunca - ¿De qué te ríes?¿me estas tomando el pelo o qué? ¿estas loco? - Gritó avergonzada con su cara tan roja como su cabello_

 _\- Lo siento... me recuerdas mucho a alguien ¿son todos los Uzumaki así? - Se preguntó Sasuke - A propósito - En un parpadeó estaba frente a ella - Toma, se que no es hoy... pero feliz cumpleaños 9 hija - Le entregó un paquete_

 _\- Demonios... de verdad me sacas de quicio - Sus ojos se empañaron - Gracias_

 _Sasuke pasó su brazo alrededor de ella encerrándola en un abrazo - Has crecido mucho - Dijo una vez mas_

* * *

 _\- No ha estado muy bien ultimamente - Comentó Karin_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Sasuke_

 _\- Sasuke... ¿por qué no la llevas contigo un tiempo? Mira, no quiero que sea una kunoichi, si de mi dependiera viviría una vida normal y tranquila, pero ella es diferente. Se parece mucho a ti - Suspiró Karin - Se que quiere volverse mas fuerte y tal vez podría entrenar contigo solo por un tiempo - Le sugirió - Es muy orgullosa para admitirlo, pero lo que mas desea es tu atención... Despues de todo Sarada está en la Academia no es así?_

 _Sasuke se quedó en silencio un momento - No creo que sea buena idea... Es mejor para ella estar aquí contigo_

 _\- Sasuke, es tu hija - Karin le remarcó con dureza - Solo dale esa oportunidad_

 _\- Lo siento, pero no - Replicó con un semblante de piedra_

 _El sonido de unos pasos alejándose rápidamente les llego a ambos - Mierda, debo estar volviéndome idiota ¿cómo no la sentí? Kiara! - Karin salió a prisa detrás de su hija_

 _\- Lo siento Kiara - Murmuró Sasuke, pero nadie lo oyó_

* * *

 _\- Ya te dije que no volvieras - Le advirtió la muchacha - No tengo ningún uso para ti, no me necesitas para nada. Mamá y yo sólo somos una carga para ti ¿crees que soy tan idiota? ¿no dirás nada cierto? que sorpresa!_

 _\- Escucha Kiara_

 _\- No! Vete! No quiero escucharte, siempre haces lo mismo; nunca me dices nada, solo te vas y vienes cuando se te da la gana - Explotó la joven - No me importa si eres un ninja. Pero para ti soy de segunda clase cierto? Siempre estaré por detrás de tu preciada hija_

 _\- Tu eres mi hija_

 _\- No, soy "tu otra hija", un estorbo; igual que mamá - Le dirigió una mirada que casi lo hace retroceder, sus ojos eran ahora dos orbes rojo sangre - Sé lo que le hiciste_

 _\- Kiara..._

 _\- Intentaste matarla, la utilizaste para tus planes y luego la desechaste. Nunca te voy a perdonar eso - La pelirroja le dio la espalda_

 _\- Es cierto... no tengo excusa para eso. He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, perdí el camino una y otra vez - Dijo en tono amargo - Si miro hacia atrás mi vida ha sido una serie de errores tras otro. Pero quiero que sepas algo: Tu eres una de las pocas cosas de las que estoy orgulloso Kiara. Si todos los errores y equivocaciones que he cometido me han llevado a ti, entonces no cambiaría nada - Sasuke dió media vuelta y se alejó - Volveré... - Dijo antes de desaparecer_

 _- **Maldito...** \- Kiara se alejó entre lágrimas_

* * *

 _\- Mamá! - La lluvia caía con fuerza tapando el sonido de su voz_

 _\- Kiara vete de aquí ahora_

 _\- Solo necesitamos su ayuda. Te prometo que si cooperan no le sucederá nada malo - Habló el extraño encapuchado_

 _\- No te dejaré ponerle ni un solo dedo encima. Que te den! - Replicó Karin_

 _\- ¿No creerás que puedes detenerme o sí? - Dijo con calma - Se que entiendes con quien estas tratando_

 _\- Otro idiota del montón_

 _El encapuchado rió asombrado - De acuerdo, no me dejas opción. Es una pena, eres una de las ultimas que quedan; podrían venir conmigo, después de todo estamos conectados_

 _Karin respondió lanzando una gran bola de agua con su jutsu_

 _\- Supongo que no - El encapuchado desvió el ataque con facilidad - Esperen aquí - Le dijo a sus acompañantes. Su capucha se había corrido y su rostro quedó al descubierto. Era un hombre de apariencia joven, tenía el cabello rojo fuerte tanto como el de Karin y ojos azules y el rostro cubierto de extrañas marcas_

 _Karin se lanzó al ataque, pero con una velocidad increíble el pelirrojo le salió al cruce y la hizo volar hacia atrás con un golpe_

 _\- Mamá! - Kiara contemplaba impotente como su madre era atacada - **No... papá ¿donde estás?**_

 _La pelirroja se puso de pie pero su oponente hizo un ademán con su brazo y un haz de energía la golpeo consecutivamente haciéndola caer de rodillas herida_

 _\- No puedes detenerme, lo sabes_

 _\- Jeje maldito idiota, no subestimes la determinación de una madre_

 _\- Karin! - Suigetsu apareció junto a Kiara_

 _\- Deja en paz a mi mama - Gritó Kiara furiosa lanzándose hacia delante, pero el espadachín la retuvo por la fuerza_

 _\- Suigetsu idiota llevatela de aquí ahora. Voy a volar a estos infelices - De su cuerpo salieron unas enormes cadenas hacia todas direcciones que se clavaron en el suelo formando un perímetro dentro del cual quedaron los extraños encapuchados y ella. Con fuerza mordió su mano y su chakra comenzó a rodearla_

 _\- Esto es - El pelirrojo se sorprendió - Retrocedan - Ordenó a los demás, pero las cadenas habían formado una barrera de energía impenetrable donde símbolos extraños aparecían grabados_

 _- **Papá... por favor**_

 _\- Como si fuera a dejarlos ir - Su chakra crecía cada vez mas brillando con intensidad - Se vienen conmigo malnacidos! - La energía se liberó de un golpe_

 _\- Mamá! - Kiara gritó mientras observaba impotente, lo único que llego a ver antes de que se viera obligada a cerrar los ojos por el cegador destello de energía fue a su madre sonriendole_

* * *

 _Suigetsu había cargado a Karin y se habían alejado todo lo que pudieron. Por milagro encontraron un refugio bajo una gran roca al amparo de la lluvia. El espadachin depositó a la mujer en el suelo._

 _\- Espera ahí - Le ordenó a Kiara mientras atendía a su madre_

 _La pelirroja quiso discutir pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Su madre había perdido mucha sangre en el camino. Tras un momento no pudo mas y se acercó a revisar como se hallaba, Suigetsu tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos luego de que ambos terminaron de hablar_

 _\- Mamá_

 _\- Kiara - Dijo débilmente Karin - Escucha... quiero que vallas con Suigetsu ¿bien? - Expresó con dificultad - Es un tonto, pero te protejera_

 _\- Pero ¿tu vendrás también verdad? - Replicó Kiara confundida_

 _\- No quiero que pienses que tu madre es una mentirosa - Dijo con una sonrisa - Te prometí que no te abandonaría ¿cierto?_

 _\- Claro - Kiara sonrió entre lágrimas_

 _\- Pero... no voy a poder ir contigo - Le tomó la mano con esfuerzo - Kiara, gracias. Jamás creí que llegaría a ser tan feliz, gracias por hacerme tu madre - Le dirigió una ultima sonrisa mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos_

 _\- Espera mamá!_

 _\- Siempre estaré contigo, no lo dudes - Su brazo cayó inerte_

 _\- Mamá - Sacudió a Karin - Mamá no! espera!_

 _\- Niña - Suigetsu intentó calmarla_

 _\- No! - Kiara lanzó un grito desgarrador_

 _Suigetsu se apartó asombrado cuando el chakra de la niña se materializó a su alrededor. Sus ojos habían cambiado, sus iris rojas brillaban y una estrella curva negra de 5 puntas rodeaba su pupila._

 _\- ¿Es en serio? - Kiara parecía no razonar. Suigetsu sabía bien lo que podía pasar si la dejaba seguir, así que rápidamente la dejó inconsciente de un golpe en su nuca - Sasuke... en que problema te has metido_

* * *

 _\- Debemos irnos niña - Insistió Suigetsu, la joven aún no abandonaba la tumba de su madre - Kiara_

 _La joven dió media vuelta sin decir nada y se acercó a él con la mirada perdida_

 _\- Vamonos_

 _Sin ningún tipo de respuesta siguió al peliblanco_

 _- **Nos abandonó otra vez...**_

* * *

\- Kiara es suficiente

Los ojos le dolían como nunca, sentía como si hirvieran en sus cuencas ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? Las extrañas llamas negras ardían aún. Sarada y Boruto estaban ahí, contemplándola con temor. Una extraña figura esquelética levitaba alrededor de ellos emanando un aura morada. Y ahí estaba él, viéndola como si nada con esa mirada inexpresiva.  
Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para ponerse de pie, su furia podía mas que el dolor. No le salían las palabras, sabía lo que quería decir pero no lograba que su voz la obedeciera.

* * *

Sasuke la observaba. Jadeante, herida, con una mirada de odio capaz de quemar. Kiara, había crecido mucho. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que la vió, mas desde que jugó con ella, y aún mas desde la última vez que la cargó. Ya no era una pequeña, no su pequeña ciertamente.  
Esa mirada llena de odio era la que brillaba en sus ojos cuando luchó contra Itachi, la misma que mostró a Naruto en su enfrentamiento ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Había convertido a su hija en eso, en lo último que jamás quiso para ella?

\- Papá... ¿qué está pasando? - La voz de Sarada irrumpió sus pensamientos. La joven lo miraba confundida

\- Sarada quédate aquí con Boruto - Dijo sin despegar la mirada del frente. Si hubiera llegado un segundo tarde Sarada... no quería ni pensarlo

\- Aquí nos quedamos - Asintió el rubio con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de todo

Sasuke caminó lentamente hacia la pelirroja

\- Tu... llegaste - Kiara miraba al suelo y su voz sonaba débil, Sasuke se detuvo - Llegaste para salvarlos, para salvarla... ¿por qué?

La muchacha levantó su rostro y sus miradas chocaron. Agua y sangre se mezclaban en sus lágrimas. Sasuke no sabía que decirle, no había nada que pudiera responder para aliviar su dolor

\- Kiara yo... lo

La pelirroja se lanzó contra el sin previo aviso. Sasuke no hizo nada por evitar el golpe y cayó al suelo

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes!

\- ¡Papá! - Sarada tuvo que ser retenida por Boruto para no intervenir

\- ¡Sueltame Boruto! - Exclamó furiosa

\- ¡Espera! - La seriedad con que le hablo la dejó pasmada - No interfieras, confía en mí Sarada - Le aseguró

\- Tienes razón - Sasuke se puso de pie

\- La salvaste, la salvaste a ella - Señaló a Sarada y estalló de furia otra vez - Me mentiste, dijiste que volverías. Rogué por que aparecieras, pero me abandonaste. Dejaste morir a mamá! ¡La mataron y no hiciste nada! Si hubieras estado ahí... - Comenzó a temblar mientras las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente

\- Kiara!

La pelirroja se desvaneció ya sin fuerzas, Sasuke logró atajarla antes de que golpeara el suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba copiosamente, pero estaba helada. Sus ojos continuaban sangrando cada vez más. El pelinegro la cargó en brazos sin perder tiempo.

\- Papá - Sarada se acercó desconcertada - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿quien rayos es ella?

\- Sarada, ve a casa

La muchacha se quedó muda ante la respuesta. Su padre, tan estoico por lo usual, estaba visiblemente perturbado. La mirada de sus ojos era desconocida para Sarada.

\- Sasuke - El Hokage apareció en un parpadeo - Llevatela de inmediato - Le dijo sin perder el tiempo

Sasuke solo asintió y en un parpadeo ya no estaba. Entre ambos bastaba solo una mirada para entenderse; no necesitaban perder su tiempo en formalidades.

\- ¿Papá que haces aquí? - Inquirió Boruto confundido

\- Cuando Kiara llegó a la aldea le di un sello especial para que cargara con ella, solo por si acaso. Cuando sentí la perturbación en su chakra vine de inmediato, pero creí que era mejor dejar que Sasuke lo manejara

\- ¿Séptimo que está pasando? ¿Qué le sucede a mi padre?

\- Sarada - Naruto apoyó su mano en la cabeza de la joven - Lo siento, pero por ahora será mejor que esperes. Luego hablarás con tu padre - Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva - Tengo que irme niños - Desapareció al instante

La muchacha se quedó de pie con impotencia. Lo que acababa de suceder la dejó muy confundida; esa chica y su padre... ¿era posible?

\- Sarada... ¿te encuentras bien?

\- No lo creo

Boruto suspiró - Tu eres la inteligente... creo que ya sabes lo que pasa

\- No... no puede ser - Negó molesta - ¿Qué estas insinuando? - Boruto no dijo nada - No me mires así tonto - Se escapó rapidamente

Boruto decidió dejarla

* * *

De a poco comenzó a distinguir un leve resplandor, cuando logró enfocar su mirada se dió cuenta que tenía un techo encia. Con esfuerzo volteó sus ojos cansados hacia un costado, sus fuerzas no le permitían hacer lo mismo con su cabeza. Por la ventana se veía el ocaso; el sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte bañando con sus últimas fuerzas el mundo con su tenue luz anaranjada y los pajaros huían a sus refugios cantando sus últimas melodías.  
La cabeza le daba vueltas y podía sentir sus sienes vibrando ligeramente, pero lo peor eran sus ojos. Sentía punzadas constantes de dolor, pero se iban calmando de a poco. Aún así sentía como si estuvieran por salirse de sus cuencas.  
Intentó recordar qué había sucedido y entender donde estaba. Todo vino a su mente de un golpe: su combate con Sarada, las llamas negras con las que casi la envía al otro mundo junto a Boruto. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por aquello, no había sido su intención aquello ¿o si? ¿de veras estaba dispuesta a matarla?  
Esos pensamientos quedaron opacados cuando recordó a Sasuke. Había aparecido en el último momento como si nada. No había cambiado nada, tenía el cabello ligeramente mas largo solamente, sus ojos eran los mismos, su rostro era el mismo que recordaba. Era el mismo hombre que la abandonó y dejó morir a su madre.

\- Parece que ya despertaste - Habló una voz familiar

Kiara intentó incorporarse, pero apenas pudo apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo - ¿Sensei? - El peligris estaba sentado en una de las camas, leyendo su libro como de costumbre

\- El mismo - Sonrío cerrando su libro - Cuando escuché que mi estudiante estrella estaba en el hospital pensé en regalarle una visita

\- Gracias - Sonrío la muchacha débilmente - Yo...

\- Ya me dieron los detalles, no tienes que hablar de eso sino quieres

Kiara se quedó en silencio un momento mirando perdidamente las sábanas - Yo... no sé que sucedió ¿qué fue lo que hice?

\- Algo peligroso - Dijo directamente - Se llama Mangekyo Sharingan

\- ¿Mangekyo Sharingan? - Repitió intrigada

\- Como te explique antes el Sharingan es una técnica única y muy poderosa que solo pueden despertar naturalmente los miembros del Clan Uchiha - Kiara asintió - El Sharingan tiene un proceso de maduración que se completa cuando ambos ojos adquieren sus tres tomoe. Normalmente ese es el nivel completo del Sharingan que alcanzaron los miembros de clan Uchiha durante generaciones

\- ¿Entonces que es ese Mangekyo?

\- El Mangekyo Sharingan es la evolución del Sharingan, su forma mas poderosa y letal. Era considerado una leyenda que murió junto con Uchiha Madara, el primero en despertar su poder. El hecho de que sea una técnica tan rara incluso entre los Uchiha es por que no puede despertarse mediante entrenamiento, no hay métodos normales que permitan alcanzar este nivel; por ello su existencia se perdió por muchos años. En toda la historia solo unos pocos alcanzaron este nivel...

\- ¿Entonces cómo es posible...

\- La única manera de conseguir el Mangekyo Sharingan es experimentando un poderoso trauma - Hizo una pausa - normalmente perder a un ser muy querido de una manera súbita. Es el ojo que se alimenta del dolor y el odio

Kiara no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera se escurriera por sus ojos - Mamá...

\- Aún así tu caso no tiene precedentes Kiara - Se puso de pie y se acomodó contra la ventana

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan sin siquiera haber completado el Sharingan normal es, a fines prácticos, imposible

\- ¿Pero cómo entonces?

\- Es algo que tenemos que investigar. El Mangekyo en tu caso es demasiado peligroso. Tu fuerza actual no es suficiente para soportar su poder, solo te destruiría. Por eso sucedió lo que sucedió; después de activarlo inconscientemente tu cuerpo entró en estado de shock y casi caes en un coma. Suerte que Sasuke te trajo aquí en un parpadeo y que Sakura es una de las mejores ninjas médico del mundo. Podrías haber muerto sabes...

La idea de que su padre halla tenido que salvarla hacía a Kiara enfurecer mas de lo que podía expresar, se sentía tan impotente como decepcionada consigo misma. Y Sakura... era la madre de Sarada, la misma que le mintió. Si no hubiera estado tan débil hubiera golpeado la pared hasta cansarse.

Kakashi suspiró a contemplar el debate interno de la muchacha - No le des muchas vueltas Kiara, era eso o la muerte. Creo que resulto bien para ti a fin de cuentas

\- Claro - Replicó la muchacha con un dejo de sarcasmo

\- Como sea, el Mangekyo esta fuera de tus límites por mucho tiempo. Aunque siendo francos no creo que seas capaz de activarlo a voluntad. Solo fue producto de las circunstancias. Es decir que cuando experimentas una gran furia tus ojos cambian involuntariamente, así que trabajaremos en tu actitud - Le dijo con una sonrisa inocente haciendola bufar - Verás, aún para un adulto el Mangekyo es un gasto excesivo, y su uso desmedido hace que el usuario termine por perder su visión completamente - Aquella revelación alarmó mucho a Kiara - Su poder es enorme, ya lo has visto tu misma cuando invocaste el Amaterasu, las llamas negras que arden eternamente. Pero su poder tiene un precio

\- Pero... Sasuke, él tiene esos ojos también verdad? - Preguntó Kiara impaciente

\- Si, pero el es un caso único. Si quieres saberlo yo no soy el indicado para decirtelo, solo a él le corresponde explicarte eso

Kiara no se molestó en agregar nada

\- Como sea, descansa un par de días hasta recuperar fuerzas y retomaremos lo nuestro ¿bien? - La pelirroja asintió - Oh, y Anko dice que te recuperes pronto, que aún no acaba contigo - Dijo mientras se retiraba

Kiara sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer su espalda

* * *

La montaña había sido de su agrado y se había instalado allí, en el pequeño templo erigido en lo alto siglos atrás que coronaba la cima. Desde allí podía verse la enorme extensión de la tierra hacia todos lados, pasando por valles, rios y bosques.  
El cielo continuaba cubierto por una densa capa de nubes oscuras y destellos eléctricos brillaban intermitentemente.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Si señor, hemos confirmado que Sasuke Uchiha ha regresado. Al parecer se ha dirigido a Konoha - Informó uno de los hombres encapuchados

\- Ha que mala suerte - Suspiró el pelirrojo - Sólo nos complicará más las cosas. Lanzar un ataque contra una aldea tan grande no sería tarea fácil y generaría mucho alboroto. Además esos dos son duros oponentes - Reflexionó con calma

\- ¿Cómo procederemos entonces?

\- Seguiremos con el otro plan, intentaremos atraerlas hasta aquí. Eso debería funcionar; a propósito ¿como va nuestro otro problema? - Preguntó interesado

\- No hemos podido encontrarlo aun... los hombres que designamos a su búsqueda no han vuelto

\- Jm, supongo que no quiere que seamos amigos - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Tal vez deba encargarme personalmente

\- No será necesario - Habló una voz desconocida

El pelirrojo alzó la vista - Oh, pero si ahí estas - Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al hombre que flotaba metros arriba en el aire - Toneri Otsusuki

* * *

El día había amanecido bien, con un sol brillante y un cielo apenas nublado. La luz matutina inundó la habitación de Kiara despertándola. Se sintió con mas fuerzas a comparación del día anterior, aunque aún no se había recuperado del todo. La cama del hospital le pareció sumamente comoda y se acomodó mejor disfrutando de la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana.  
La puerta se abrió llamando su atención.

\- Oh estás despierta que bueno - Era nada menos que el Séptimo Hokage - Buenos días Kiara - Saludó con una sonrisa

Detrás de él venía una bella mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos claros y una pequeña que parecía una perfecta mezcla de ambos

\- Bu-buenos días Séptimo - Kiara se sentó en la cama con rápidez y se inclinó con respeto

\- Parece que ya estas mejor - Dijo feliz - A propósito ellas son Hinata y Himawari - Les presentó a ambas

\- Es un honor - Se volvió a inclinar la pelirroja

\- Relájate Kiara - Se rió Naruto - Ahorra fuerzas

\- Es un gusto Kiara, Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti - Saludó Hinata con una sonrisa

\- Papá dice que también te llamas Uzumaki ¿es cierto onee-chan? - Himawari se precipitó a su lado

 _-_ Si - Sonrió Kiara ante el entusiasmo de la niña - Era el nombre de mi madre

\- Que bien; sabes, tú cabello es igual al de nuestra abuela - Exclamó la niña con asombro

\- Jeje dicen que los Uzumaki se caracterizaban por el cabello rojo - Explicó Naruto a Kiara

\- Kakashi-sensei me había dicho algo parecido

\- Despacio Hima, Kiara necesita descanso - La sostuvo Hinata - A propósito esto es para ti - Le entregó una caja con abundante comida

\- Si, la comida del hospital no es muy buena, si lo sabré - Se quejó Naruto haciendo un gesto de asco - Tal vez no lo permitan, pero qué importa, será una orden del Hokage - Bromeó

\- Muchas gracias. Se ve muy bien - Le agradeció a Hinata

\- Si, la comida de mamá es la mejor - Afirmó Himawari

Kiara recordó la comida que le compartió Boruto luego del entrenamiento y tuvo que aceptar que era realmente buena

\- Bueno lo mejor será que dejemos descansar a Kiara hija, necesita recuperarse - Le dijo Naruto a su hija frotando su cabello - Yo debo decirle algo antes

\- Está bien, que te mejores onee-chan- La animó Hiawari efusivamente

\- Gracias, adiós Himawari-chan, Hinata-san - Las despidió Kiara con una sonrisa

\- Mamá no crees que se parece un poco a Sarada onee-chan? - Murmuró a su madre mientras salían

\- Kiara, Kakashi-sensei te ha contado todo ¿verdad? - La pelirroja asintió - Bien, entonces no hace falta que discutamos eso - Naruto se puso mas serio de repente - Hay algo que quiero que hablemos

\- ¿De qué se trata? - Preguntó preocupada percibiendo su cambio de ánimo

\- Se que no es el momento para hablar de ello, pero ¿recuerdas que te había ofrecido convertirte en Genin? - La pelirroja asintió otra vez - Eso lo decidirás después, pero hay algo que quiero dejar en claro. En esta aldea no se pelea contra un camarada, no importa las razones que tengan es algo que no pasaré por alto - Le dejó en claro como Hokage de Konoha

\- Yo... yo lo siento Séptimo - Se disculpo profundamente apenada la pelirroja, de todas las personas la última a la que pretendía ofender era al Hokage - De veras, no quise... no quería llegar a eso

\- Lo sé - Le aclaró Naruto con compasión poniendo una mano en su hombro - Sé que no era tu intensión lastimar a nadie, pero quiero que recuerdes esto Kiara. Siempre es mejor usar tu poder para proteger a otros

\- Lo siento de veras - Se disculpó otra vez con ojos vidriosos - Me disculparé con Boruto y... - Se quedó muda

\- Es difícil lo sé, pero creo que debes hacerlo. Mira Kiara, hay cosas que tenemos que enfrentar. Creéme, no es fácil recuperar el camino una vez que se ha perdido. El rencor no lleva a nada bueno, es mejor no cargar con eso - Le dijo con simpatía

\- Usted no entiende... no lo entiende! - Exclamó molesta

\- De hecho sí - Replicó el rubio con una sonrisa - Confía en mi Kiara. Bueno, debo irme. Me alegro de ver que ya estés mejor, descansa si? - Se despidió Naruto

* * *

Esa misa tarde Kiara recibió una nueva visita. Cuando la puerta se abrió no esperaba encontrarse con la mujer de cabello rosa.

\- Buenas tardes - Saludó Sakura con una sonrisa, aunque se sentía muy nerviosa por dentro

\- Hola... - Replicó Kiara con antipatía

\- He venido a comprobar tu estado. Si todo está bien podrás irte mañana

\- ¿Tu eres su esposa verdad? - Preguntó de súbito la pelirroja - ¿Por qué me mentiste?

\- Yo... - Sakura se sintió apenada - Lo siento Kiara

\- Todos dicen lo mismo - Apartó la mirada - Como si eso arreglara las cosas

\- Tienes razón. Es sólo que pensé que sería mejor esperar a Sasuke

\- ¿Para qué? - Devolvió irritada - ¿Crees que quiero tener algo que ver con él?

\- Kiara... sé que las cosas entre tu y Sasuke no han sido fáciles. Pero él nunca se ha olvidado de ti, sólo quiero que le des una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas. Aunque no quieras, también es bueno para ti

\- Eso no cambia las cosas... - Dijo con rabia

\- No lo sé, pero al menos puedes intentarlo. Creéme, el rencor no es bueno para nadie

\- ¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? - Se quejó Kiara - Kakashi-sensei, el Séptimo... no lo entienden

Sakura no pudo evitar reír al ver a la pelirroja cruzarse de brazos recordándole a Naruto de niño - Quizá sea por que sí lo sabemos que lo decimos - Le dijo con suavidad - Todos hemos pasado por cosas difíciles Kiara. Naruto mejor que nadie puede darte un buen consejo - Kiara no respondió nada - Ahora veamos que tal estás - Le dijo con amabilidad

* * *

Sarada no estaba nada conforme. La conversación con sus padres no había sido nada fácil. Aún no podía creer que le hubieran mentido durante tanto tiempo.

 _Ya se había puesto el sol cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada. Sarada bajó a toda prisa para enfrentar a su padre._

 _\- Hija - Su madre la observó sorprendida_

 _\- Papá... necesito hablar contigo_

 _\- De acuerdo Sarada - Sasuke tomó asiento, sabiendo que era inevitable_

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allí? ¿quien es esa chica y por qué tiene el Sharingan? ¿tú lo sabes verdad?_

 _Sasuke se quedó en silencio un momento - Si - Suspiró derrotado - Kiara es mi hija_

 _La muchacha casi cae al suelo al escuchar a su padre; en el fondo ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de él tan abiertamente lo hacía real - Mamá... ¿tú lo sa_ bías?

 _\- Si - Afirmó su madre_

 _\- No puedo creerlo... no lo entiendo ¿cómo?_

 _Sasuke suspiró, realmente no tenía ganas de contar aquella historia - Es complicado_

 _\- ¿Eso es todo lo que van a decirme? ¿cómo pudieron mentirme todo este tiempo? nunca me lo dijeron..._

 _\- Sarada_

 _\- No quiero escucharlo - Se fue corriendo a su habitación_

 _\- Hay que darle tiempo - Dijo Sakura con pocos ánimos_

Sarada tenía la vista fija en el suelo mientras se mecía suavemente en el columpio **\- Tengo una hermana -** Se dijo a si misma, era algo muy extraño. Su padre era el padre de otra persona, era aún mas raro ¿Lo vería como lo veía ella? ¿querría lo mismo de él que quería ella? ¿acaso su padre le había dado regalos, había jugado con ella, habría reido con ella? Era muy extraño imaginarse a su padre haciendo eso con otra persona que no fuera ella misma, y le daba disgusto ¿su padre la quería como a ella?

\- Ahí estás... - Una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones

\- Tú ¿qué haces aquí? - Sarada se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente. Teniendo fresco el recuerdo de su último encuentro - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- Puedo sentir tu chakra ¿lo olvidaste? - Replicó Kiara cruzando sus brazos - Tranquila, no vine a pelear

\- Cómo si te creyera

Kiara gruñó molesta - Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Ni sé por que me molesto en hacer esto - Dió un fuerte pisotón

Sarada intentó calmarse - ¿Qué quieres?

La pelirroja tomó aire suficiente - Losientonoqueríahacertedaño - Gritó tan rápido que Sarada no entendió nada

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Preguntó Sarada sorprendida

Kiara apretó los dientes - Dije que... no quería hacerles daño... tanto - Suspiró hondamente - Lo siento ¿bien?

\- Tú... está bien. Supongo que yo también lo siento, yo te ataqué primero - Aceptó Sarada mas calmada

\- Si, es verdad - Le señaló la pelirroja - Tú empezaste así que es mas tu culpa

\- ¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa? - Exclamó Sarada

\- Mas de la que mereces!

\- Eres una... cabeza de tomate

\- Cuatro ojos

\- Demente

\- Ha, que te den - Exclamó la pelirroja haciendo un gesto poco cortés - Tal vez debería haber terminado contigo! - Sarada retrocedió poniéndose en posición de pelea - Sólo acepta una maldita disculpa quieres? Realmente me sacas de quicio

\- Tú eres la que tiene algo contra mí, yo no te hice nada - Replicó Sarada

\- Claro que sí

\- ¿De veras? Tú dimelo

\- Mira... sólo cállate sí? No quiero que me metas en problemas con el Séptimo. Así que pretendamos ser buenas hermanitas bien? - Dijo en un arrebato pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho retrocedió un poco - Yo...bueno

\- Si... es cierto no? Tú y yo somos

\- No lo digas - La calló Kiara

\- ¿Por qué? - Sarada la enfrentó acercándose con determinación - ¿Por qué estás tan enojada con mi padre?

\- No es asunto tuyo

\- Claro que sí, es mi padre. Y tu...

\- Preguntaselo a él

\- No, quiero oírlo de ti. Dime cual es tu problema

\- ¿Mi problema? - Kiara preguntó con fastidio - ¿Tú que sabes? Para él mi madre y yo sólo eramos una carga, siempre tan apurado por volver contigo, su preciada hijita

\- No es así - Se defendió Sarada - papá es un ninja, y pasa mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea por eso. A mí también me gustaría que estuviera aquí mas tiempo, pero sé que es su deber

\- Pues a mí no me importa. Ugh - Kiara llevó una mano a su cabeza al sentirse mareada

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

La pelirroja se sentó reclinándose contra un árbol - No es nada - Replicó molesta - Parece que aún no me he recuperado del todo

\- Deberías ir a un hospital - Le recomendó algo preocupada al ver un fino hilo de sangre correr por su ojo

\- Dije que estoy bien - Replicó testaruda y se mordió con fuerza la mano. El chakra curativo calmó su mareo y detuvo el sangrado

\- ¿Cómo haces eso? - Preguntó Sarada sorprendida

\- No lo sé, solo lo hago. Mi abuela y mi madre podían hacer lo mismo. Supongo que es algo de familia

\- Ya veo, es asombroso - Se instaló un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿De qué se trata?

Sarada lo pensó un momento, realmente necesitaba saberlo - ¿Quien era tu madre? - Preguntó mirándola a los ojos

Para su sorpresa Kiara rió - Realmente nunca te dijo nada ¿verdad? Qué sujeto - Suspiró resignada - Karin Uzumaki

\- Karin...

\- Sirvió a Orochimaru durante mucho tiempo. Sasuke la reclutó en su equipo para darle caza a Itachi Uchiha

\- Itachi... el hermano de papá

\- Si ¿qué no te dijo nada? - Preguntó Kiara genuinamente sorprendida

\- Papá dijo que me contaría la verdad sobre lo que sucedió con el clan Uchiha cuando fuera capaz de comprender...

\- Tsk, típico. A mi me dijo algo parecido sobre su brazo "Te lo contaré cuando puedas comprenderlo" - Dijo burlonamente imitando a Sasuke. Sarada no pudo evitar reírse y Kiara se sorprendió al encontrarse riendo con ella

\- Lo haces muy bien - La felicitó Sarada

\- No es tan dificil - Se encogió de hombros la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a tu madre? Si no quieres decirmelo está bien...

Kiara tomó algo de aire. Realmente no había hablado con nadie del asunto. La muerte de su madre era un hecho que prefería no rememorar, pero necesitaba descargar aquella carga - Ambas vivíamos en una pequeña casa en las afueras de un pueblo en la Cascada, justo en el límite del Bosque Verde - Recordó con una sonrisa - Mamá y yo estabamos entrenando... como solíamos hacer. Me enseñó muchas cosas, como controlar mi chakra, trepar árboles y caminar sobre el agua, usar mis poderes curativos. Era una gran maestra, aunque no tenía mucha paciencia. Habíamos ido al lago a practicar, Suigetsu estaba con nosotras ese día

\- ¿Suigetsu? Conozco ese nombre... - Sarada intentó recordar donde lo había oido

\- Era otro de los compañeros de Sasuke y mi madre. Un espadachín de Kirigakure, un tipo de lo mas raro. Solía visitarnos a veces, mamá y el se peleaban como niños - Recordó avergonzada - Pero en el fondo se que se preocupaba por ella, y mucho

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Cuando terminamos Suigetsu se fue a conseguir algo de comer. Estaba lloviendo mucho... Entonces aparecieron unos sujetos extraños envueltos en capas. Inmediatamente presentí algo malo. Ellos querían... querían llevarme con ellos. No sé por que; pero mamá no se los iba a permitir. Intentó enfrentar al líder, el hombre del cabello rojo. Yo estaba asustada, podía sentir que ese tipo era muy fuerte, jamás había sentido tanto poder en una persona. Mamá no tenía oportunidad contra él, ambas lo sabíamos. Yo... - Comenzó a temblar- No pude hacer nada... Suigetsu regresó pero era tarde, de cualquier modo el tampoco hubiera podido detenerlos. Ese tipo estaba en otro nivel... Mamá uso una técnica extraña... se sacrificó para detenerlos. Pudimos escapar, pero mamá no sobrevivió, usó todo su chakra en ese ataque. Pero esos tipos están vivos, lo sé - Dijo con odio

Sarada estaba conmovida. No podía imaginar como se sentiría si algo así pasara con su madre - Lo siento mucho - Dijo sinceramente

\- Yo... yo rogué por que papá viniera a salvarnos... me había dicho que volvería, pero no lo hizo. Me abandonó - Se quedó en silencio durante un momento

Sarada se sintió incómodoa. No sabía que podía decir - Sabes, hace un tiempo la aldea fue atacada por Momoshiki Otsusuki, un sujeto extraño y muy poderoso - Le contó Sarada

\- Otsusuki... es el clan de Rikudo Sennin ¿verdad?

\- Así es. El Séptimo y papá lo derrotaron. Aunque Boruto le dió el golpe final, créelo o no

\- ¿Boruto? ¿En serio? - Preguntó Kiara sorprendida

\- Te sorprenderías de lo que puede hacer cuando está decidido - Rió Sarada

\- Supongo que tú sabrás

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- ¿Qué tu y él no son novios o algo así?

Sarada se puso tan roja como el cabello de su hermana - ¿Q-qué dijiste? No es así... n-no, Boruto... el es, ambos somos co-compañeros - Tartamudeó nerviosa

\- Sólo te tomaba el pelo, pero si tú lo dices...

\- Así es - Se defendió Sarada - Además estaba hablando de otra cosa - Se aclaró la garganta - Luego de que Momoshiki fue derrotado papá salió en una misión. Dijo que era algo muy importante y que sólo él podía hacer

\- ¿Y eso qué? - Replicó Kiara desconfiada

\- Kiara... tal vez deberías hablar con él. Sé que el jamás te abandonaría...

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Kiara se molestó - ¿Por qué crees que lo sabes?

\- Por que soy su hija. Por que tu eres su hija - Kiara no respondió nada - Ven, te ayudo - Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

* * *

 _Sasuke había llegado al hospital en un instante, aunque tuvo que restringirse de usar su velocidad máxima ya que podría ser peligroso para Kiara. Naruto lo estaba esperando en la entrada._

 _\- Sasuke ya avise a Sakura-chan, aunque no hubo tiempo para detalles. Sigueme - Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a las salas de operaciones_

 _Al entrar Sakura esperaba en la antesala - Sasuke-kun! - Saludó a su esposo, pero su alegría quedó opacada al ver a la joven en sus brazos. La pelirroja sudaba y temblaba, sus ojos sangraban y su piel estaba mas que pálida. La expresión en el rostro de Sasuke la dejó desconcertada, pero era mas que lógico ¿cómo se sentiría ella si Sarada estuviera en esa situación?_

 _\- Sakura..._

 _\- No hay tiempo que perder - Interrumpió al Uchiha - ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó mientras pasaban a la sala_

 _\- De alguna manera Kiara despertó el Mangekyo Sharingan - Le informó Naruto_

 _\- ¿Qué? - Sakura se quedó perpleja_

 _\- Luego pensaremos en eso - Intercedió Sasuke_

 _\- Si, ponla sobre la camilla - Sasuke obedeció y la depositó con suavidad. La pelirroja parecía estar sintiendo mucho dolor por la expresión de su cara_

 _\- Sakura..._

 _\- No te preocupes querido, déjalo en mis manos - Le dijo con seguridad apretando su mano._ _Sasuke asintió, sabía que podía confiar en su esposa -_ _Será mejor que se retiren, necesito concentrarme_

 _Ambos dejaron la sala mientras Sakura iniciaba su labor. Naruto indicó a las enfermeras que asistieran a Sakura._

 _\- No te preocupes Sasuke, sabes que no hay nadie mejor que Sakura-chan en esto_

 _\- Lo sé - Replicó el pelinegro_

 _\- Sé que no es el mejor momento pero tal vez te ayude a despejar un poco tu mente ¿Descubriste algo?_

 _El pelinegro volvió a su actitud normal - El Árbol Sagrado de aquella dimensión había perdido su poder hace tiempo. Momoshiki y Kinshiki estaban buscando producir uno nuevo como sabemos_

 _\- Así es, por eso vinieron aquí; o eso es lo que parecían buscar_

 _Sasuke asintió - He estado pensando en ello bastante_

 _\- ¿De qué hablas?_

 _\- Kaguya. Ella quería crear un ejercito convirtiendo a todos los humanos en Zetsus_

 _\- Si, recuerdo que dijo eso_

 _\- Cuando llegó a este mundo hace mas de mil años utilizó su Tsukuyomi para encerrar a las personas en su genjutsu y transformarlos en Zetsus. Ese parecía ser su objetivo último y aún un milenio después cuando despertó continuaba enfocada en ello. Aunque Momoshiki fuera una amenaza potencial, es innecesario que halla tomado tantas precauciones contra él_

 _\- Pues hay que reconocer que era muy fuerte... pero Kaguya estaba en un nivel distinto - Acordó Naruto_

 _\- Kaguya vino a este mundo para obtener poder y un ejército. Estaba preparándose para ir a la guerra ¿la pregunta es contra quien?_

 _\- ¿Entonces sigues creyendo eso no? Que hay alguien allí afuera mas peligroso que Kaguya_

 _Sasuke asintió - Con eso en mente estuve siguiendo algunas pistas. Alguien mas he llegado a nuestro mundo_

 _\- ¿Otro Otsusuki? - Se sorprendió Naruto_

 _\- No, es alguien distinto. Y parece que está detrás de..._

 _\- De Kiara ¿verdad? - Aventuró Naruto - Los sujetos que atacaron a Karin ¿te refieres a ellos no?_

 _\- Así es. Sólo pude observar pequeños fragmentos de lo que sucedió, pero es suficiente para saber que no se trata de personas ordinarias_

 _Naruto suspiró pesadamente - Entonces tenía razón después de todo, que mala suerte... ¿tienes alguna idea de que quieren con Kiara?_

 _\- Aún no, pero lo averiguaré y le pondré fin - Dijo con una seriedad que no ad_ _mitía discusión - Y dime ¿cómo ha estado..._

 _\- Je, pues es una gran chica. Cuando llegó aquí estaba bastante perdida, pero se ha adaptado bien. Le dí mi antiguo departamento para que viva allí, se ha encariñado bastante con él - Dijo con una sonrisa - Kakashi-sensei la tomó como discípula y han estado entrenando duramente_

 _\- ¿Kakashi?_

 _\- Si, yo se lo pedí. Lo siento Sasuke, pero mis sospechas fueron ciertas. Aunque esté aquí es mejor si sabe defenderse, lo consideré la mejor opción_

 _\- Lo entiendo..._

 _\- Ha progresado mucho. De hecho hoy entrenó con Boruto y conmigo; ya ha aprendido a dominar muy bien el Katon y tiene una gran fortaleza. Aprende rápido, se nota que es tu hija. Aunque es mucho mas simpática que tú - Bromeó Naruto_

 _\- Al menos ha estado bien..._

 _\- Si. Escucha Sasuke - Dijo Naruto algo incómodo - Sé que parece difícil, pero creo que puedes arreglar las cosas con ella sabes? Sé que en el fondo quiere... una familia, créeme, puedo notarlo_

 _\- Tsk ¿ahora das consejos de paternidad dobe? - Replicó Sasuke con sus ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa_

 _\- Jeje bueno, los niños son difíciles - Rió Naruto frotándose la cabeza_

 _La puerta se abrió de par en par y Sakura se reunió con ambos - Estará bien, solo necesita descansar - Dijo para alivio de todos_

 _\- Gracias... - Sasuke puso una mano en su hombro y le dirigió una mirada de profunda gratitud_

 _\- Sufrió de un gran agotamiento de chakra y su cuerpo estaba colapsando. Lo más difícil fueron sus ojos, por un momento temí que perdiera la visión_

 _\- El poder del Mangekyo es demasiado para ella - Confirmó Naruto - Según Kakashi-sensei Kiara aún no completaba su Sharingan, solo había madurado hasta el segundo nivel_

 _\- Si sobre eso... creo que tengo una teoría - Declaró Sakura pensativa_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Se interesó Sasuke_

 _\- Sasuke-kun ¿tu crees que puede haberlo despertado solo por enfadarse?_

 _\- No... debe haber sido antes. Cuando Karin..._

 _\- Kiara ya había despertado su Mangekyo antes - Afirmó Sakura_

 _\- ¿Qué, de veras? Ese maldito Suigetsu no me dijo nada - Se quejó Naruto pensando en poner sus manos sobre el espadachín - Pero espera Sakura-chan ¿cómo puede haber sido ahí si Kiara aún no despertaba su Sharingan?_

 _\- Te equivocas - Intervino Sasuke - Kiara despertó su Sharingan cuando tenía 10_

 _\- ¿De veras? Bueno, pero aún no explica cómo obtuvo el Mangekyo_

 _\- A eso voy Baka! - Exclamó Sakura exasperada dándole un coscorrón al mismísimo Hokage - Cómo decía - Continuó, ignorando las protestas de Naruto - Creo ssaber como pudo suceder. Verán, cuando le hice esos exámenes médicos le tomé una muestra de sangre. He estado analizándola y he descubierto algunas anomalías en ella_

 _\- ¿Qué clase de anomalías? - Preguntó Sasuke_

 _\- Al parecer tiene una gran capacidad regenerativa. Tendríamos que hacer otras pruebas, pero creo que sucede lo siguiente: El chakra de Kiara es peculiarmente fuerte y eso estimula sus células mas de lo normal_

 _\- Pues es capaz de curarse a sí misma como lo hacía Karin - Mencionó Naruto_

 _\- Ya veo - Dijo Sasuke - Kiara lleva la sangre de tu clan Naruto. Los Uzumaki tenían un chakra excepcionalmente fuerte y masivo, con extrañas propiedades_

 _\- Así es - Habló Sakura - Mi teoría es que su chakra y nivel de regeneración le han permitido despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan tempranamente aunque eso suponga un gran desequilibrio para su cuerpo. Es solo una hipótesis Sasuke-kun, pero quizá Kiara pueda en un futuro usarlo sin consecuencias_

 _\- El Mangekyo produce un gran desgaste debido a su poder; pero un chakra tan fuerte como el suyo quizá sea capaz de soportarlo eventualmente - Sasuke encontró razonables las palabras de su esposa_

 _\- Bien, entonces solo será cuestión de esperar. Iré a avisar a Kakashi-sensei, además tengo que regresar al trabajo. Sakura-chan gracias por ayudar a Kiara, nos vemos - Se despidió Naruto antes de desaparecer_

 _Sasuke se sentó un momento y Sakura se puso a su lado - Sasuke-kun... ¿cómo estas?_

 _\- Todo esto ha sido por causa mía. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo Sarada podría haber..._

 _\- ¿Sarada? ¿Qué sucedió? - Se alarmó Sakura_

 _\- Ambas estaban peleando, Kiara perdió el control y casi usa el Amaterasu sobre Sarada y Boruto. Por suerte lo detuve justo a tiempo_

 _\- No puedo creerlo... - Sakura se sintió aterrada al pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido - Entonces por eso... Sarada estaba rara estos últimos días, y me preguntó si ella y tú eran los únicos Uchiha. No pensé que..._

 _\- Lo siento Sakura, soy el único culpable. Yo soy responsable por sus acciones. Yo le hice esto, debí haber escuchado a Karin y traerla aquí cuando me lo pidió. Todo hubiera resultado distinto, quizás ella no hubiera muerto y Kiara estaría feliz_

 _\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Fue por mí? Sé que hubiera sido algo complicado pero sabes que yo_

 _\- No, no fue por eso - Negó Sasuke - Ya te dije que quería protegerla... Cuando nació supe que tenía un gran poder, su chakra superaba el de un genin normal. No me extraña que los útlimos jinchurikis del Nueve Colas hayan sido Uzumaki, sólo ese clan es capaz de aguantar su enorme poder. Supe que podría llegar a ser muy fuerte y temí por ella. El clan Uchiha ha estado maldito desde el comienzo, y sólo ha traído desgracia para este mundo_

 _\- Espera Sasuke ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿qué hay de Sarada? - Sakura replicó contrariada, sorprendida por los pensamientos de su esposo_

 _\- Sarada estará bien Sakura... ella ha crecido rodeada de paz. Sé que será una gran kunoichi, que llegará a ser Hokage; pero no es lo mismo. El chakra de Kiara es demasiado grande y poderoso. Ni siquiera mi hermano quien fue considerado un genio ni el mismo Madara despertaron su Mangekyo hasta haber dominado por completo su Sharingan, pero ella ha roto ese límite. Su poder es muy inestable, y cuanto mas fuerte se haga mas difícil será para ella controlar sus poderes. Es por eso que nunca quise que viniera aquí a Konoha ni que fuera ninja. No quería repetir la historia, el poder ha vuelto loco a mi clan demasiadas veces..._

 _\- Sasuke Uchiha! - Sakura se puso de pie y lo miró molesta - ¿Qué acaso no has aprendido nada?_

 _\- ¿Qué... - Sasuke se sorprendió de verla así_

 _\- Te entiendo, creeme. Se lo que estás pensando, pero estas siendo un necio. Sé que temes que siga el mismo camino que tú, pero ¿no lo ves? Al apartarla de tí la has estado empujando en esa dirección. No puedes proteger a tus seres queridos apartándolos de ti. Itachi te ocultó la verdad, y por eso el odio te consumió durante años hasta casi destruir todo lo que te importaba. Debes confiar en tu hija Shannaro! - Exclamó furiosa - Arregla las cosas con ella y déjala decidir su propio camino - Terminó agitada_

 _Sasuke suspiró - Tsk, eres toda una molestia - Dijo suspirando, pero con una ligera sonrisa_

Había cometido muchos errores, no había duda de aquello. Pero sin embargo ahí estaban ambas, rompiendo las barreras que el mismo había creado. Sarada tendía una mano a Kiara, y la pelirroja la tomó y se puso de pie. Sasuke decidió no intervenir y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso por una vez. Después de todo confiaba en sus hijas.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado. Supongo que ya lo saben pero lo aclaro, Toneri Otsusuki es el antagonista de la pelicula The Last. Naruto lo derrota en la luna y le aplica la evangelizacion xD Toneri promete mantener la luna fuera de la tierra para expiar sus pecados, etc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo tengo aquí la continuación de esta historia. A estas alturas muchos dirán "si, ya a nadie le importa", TT_TT sé que me tarde mucho en subir esta parte y lo siento, y prometo solemnemente que la continuacion estara a mas tardar en 10 días. Decidí acelerar un poco las cosas, de modo que esta capítulo se encuentra 1 año adelante del anterior aproximadamente. Espero que continue su interes por este fic y ruego su perdón por la tardanza. Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Comienza el examen**

\- Maldito mocoso toma esto - El fornido hombre lanzó un corte horizontal con su gran espada contra el muchacho frente a él. El joven se echó para atrás con la intención de esquivar, pero la sangre comenzó a manar de su boca - Jeje, no eres tan rápido - Exclamó victorioso el adulto

Pero el joven lejos de mostrar alguna seña de dolor comenzó a reír mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca, y extrañamente por debajo de sus uñas caían hilos del líquido rojo. Extendió su brazo y de la punta de sus dedos salieron disparadas agujas rojas. El hombre no se esperaba aquello y fue atravesado por el hombro soltando su espada y gritando de dolor

\- ¿Qué, ya no quieres matarme? - Preguntó animado el joven mientras observaba al hombre retroceder asustado - ¿Te asusta la sangre acaso?- Preguntó maliciosamente mientras la sangre que caía de su cuerpo formaba un charco bajo sus pies

El hombre se arrastraba torpemente intentando huir, pero alguien se interpuso y de una patada lo dejó inconsciente - Tsk, deja eso ¿ya te he dicho lo asqueroso que es? - Se quejó una jovencita pelirroja

\- 53 veces esta semana Kiara-chan - Agregó otra muchacha apareciendo junto a ella - Contando esta son 54 - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa

\- Par de lunáticos - Suspiró Kiara desanimada - ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

1 año aproximadamente había transcurrido desde la llegada de Kiara a Konoha. Tras meses de arduo entrenamiento bajo la supervisión de Kakashi la muchacha había conseguido el rango de Genin, para el cual estaba mas que calificada. El Séptimo Hokage había decidido asignarla a un equipo nuevo, formado especialmente por él.

\- Kiara-chan eres tan linda cuando estás deprimida - Exclamó la otra muchacha en un chillido estrepitosamente exagerado

\- Oye fijate tonta estas pisando mi sangre! - Se quejó el otro muchacho

\- Pues no deberías dejarla tirada por ahí tonto! - Devolvió la chica enseñándole la lengua

\- Ya cállense quieren? - Estalló la pelirroja - Volvamos con la sensei

\- A la orden Kiara-sama! - La joven levantó su mano con ánimo y la siguió muy de cerca

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró con pesar.

 _Kiara me complace decirte que mañana oficialmente será tu primer día como una ninja. Realmente estoy oruglloso de ti - Le explicó Naruto con una sonrisa - Como te había dicho te he designado un nuevo equipo, te reunirás con ellos en la zona de entrenamiento B-5 a las 9:00 horas_

 _\- Si Séptimo, muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me ha dado desde que llegúe - Se inclinó respetuosamente la joven_

 _\- Ni lo menciones, ha sido mi placer - Sonrió Naruto_

 _\- Iré a descansar entonces, quiero estar lista_

 _\- Je, será lo mejor. Buena suerte Kiara, sé que lo harás muy bien - La joven se retiró agradecida - Bueno... ¿cuan mal puede salir? - Se preguntó Naruto algo nervioso mientras ojeaba los papeles en su escritorio. "Equipo Zero" se leía en uno de ellos_

* * *

 _Kiara estaba entusiasmada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Había comenzado una nueva etapa en su vida, ahora era oficialmente una ninja de Konoha. Durante un tiempo estuvo preguntándose como serían sus nuevos compañeros y su sensei, qué les depararía el destino de ahora en adelante. Quizá llegaran a ser buenos compañeros como Boruto, Mitsuki y Sarada, eso estaría bien. Ahora formaba parte de algo mas grande que ella misma, y la hacía sentir bien._  
 _La zona de entrenamiento era un área boscosa y cuando llegó no divisó a nadie. Se sentó con calma al pie de un árbol a esperar._

 _\- Tu cabello es rojo como la sangre. Me gusta_

 _La voz casi la hizo saltar de la sorpresa. Al voltear se encontró con un joven de su edad, aparentemente. Cabello revuelto de color ocre, ojos café y algo mas alto que ella. Vestía una armadura ligera de combate. La manera en que la miraba estaba comenzando a inquietarla._

 _\- Hola... soy Kiara - Se presentó con calma_

 _\- Kiara Uzumaki, hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Uzumaki. Recientemente promovida a Genin - Replicó el joven con una sonrisa confiada haciendo un extraño gesto con sus dedos, como si estuviera señalándola_

 _\- ¿C-cómo sabes eso? - Kiara se acercó amenazadoramente a él - ¿Quien eres?_

 _\- Tu nuevo compañero de equipo - El muchacho pasó de largo tranquilamente sentándose en una rama baja de un árbol - Nombre clave: Shun - Agregó con calma_

 _\- ¿Tú eres mi compañero? - Kiara se sorprendió, aún algo nerviosa_

 _\- ¿Necesitas que lo repita? - Dijo con sarcasmo haciendo a Kiara enrojecer de la rabia_

 _\- Bien ¿y donde esta nuestro otro compañero? - Pregunto conteniendo la vena en su frente_

 _\- No lo sé - Se encogió de hombros el muchacho_

 _\- A propósito ¿qué sabes de él? - Preguntó interesada_

 _\- Oye no está bien husmear en asuntos ajenos, no te lo habían dicho? - Replicó el muchacho despreocupadamente_

 _\- ¿Qué?! Pero si tu_

 _Antes de que Kiara pudiera estrangularlo una corriente pasó entre ambos volando todo a su paso y levantando una cortina de polvo - Hola hola! - Una jovencita de la edad de Kiara estaba ante ellos. De tez morena, tenía el cabello corto, por arriba de los hombros, castaño con mechones verdes y ojos color miel. Usaba un traje sin mangas color verde sobre la malla de red típica de los shinobi, y una falda corta - Aquí Mikki, su nueva compañera! - Exclamó con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia arriba_

 _Kiara estaba mareada por tanto entusiasmo - E-es un placer - Se incorporó para presentarse - Soy Kiara_

 _La otra muchacha se quedó contemplándola un momento antes de que sus ojos brillaran - Uaaaa, eres muy linda! Me encanta tu cabello!_

 _\- He... gracias?_

 _\- Es un gran placer conocerte Kiara-chan - La joven sacudió su mano_ _enérgicamente_

 _\- Ejem - El joven se aclaró la garganta - ¿Qué tal todo? Si, yo también estoy encantado de conocerte_

 _\- He? - Mikki miró al muchacho con antipatía - ¿Este es nuestro compañero? - Dijo con fastidio_

 _\- Llámame Shun, fastidiosa - Replicó el joven_

 _\- Oigan tranquilos - Intervino Kiara_ _enérgicamente_

 _\- Valla valla, veo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien - Una voz intervino con tono sarcástico_

 _Una figura cayó de los árboles quedando frente al equipo, detrás de ella_ _se extendió una tela en la que se leía "gran sensei Anko Mitarashi". El equipo contempló a la mujer, cada uno con reacciones distintas. Mikki aplaudía emocionada, Shun la observaba intrigado, Kiara se había quedado muda._

 _\- Bueno, veo que tengo su atención mocosos - Exclamó Anko enérgicamente - Si saben leer entonces sabrán que soy su nueva sensei, Mitarashi Anko-sama_

 _\- ¿A-Anko-sensei? - Kiara exclamó sorprendida_

 _\- Genial - Mikki soltó un grito de emoción_

 _\- Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jonin, especializada en espionaje, discipula de - Antes de que Shun terminara un kunai pasó volando junto a su mejilla_

 _\- ¿Acaso te dije que podías hablar mocoso? - El aire se tornó pesado por un momento poniendo nerviosos a los jóvenes - Bien, así está mejor - Continuó Anko con una sonrisa - Como decía soy la nueva sensei y ustedes serán el equipo Zero. Tomen asiento y terminemos con las presentaciones de una vez -_ _El equipo hizo caso y se sentó en el césped - ¿Qué les parece si cada uno se presenta con su nombre, gustos, pasatiempos, objetivos, esas tonterías que hace el resto de los equipos? Tú, el niño, tú primero_

 _\- Como guste. Pueden llamarme Shun, anteriormente miembro de ANBU, retirado del servicio. Disfruto las misiones y combates, mis principales pasatiempos son entrenar e investigar, mi meta es... no lo sé, no me importa - Se encogió de hombros_

 _\- Bien, parece que tenemos a un presumido por aquí. Tu turno mocosa de mirada extraña_

 _La mencionada asintió enérgicamente, lejos de sentirse ofendida - Mi nombre es Mikki, me gusta la naturaleza, los combates y mi nueva compañera de equipo y mi sensei, no me gustan los tontos, mis pasatiempos son entrenar y la jardinería, y mi meta es restaurar el clan Senju a su gloria pasada y ser digna de su nombre_

 _\- Bien bien, nada mal, una mocosa con energías. Ahora la última pero no menos importante_

 _Kiara estaba muy sorprendida, sus nuevos compañeros eran nada menos que un ANBU y una descendiente del clan Senju ¿estaría a la altura de ellos? - Mi nombre es Kiara... he Uzumaki, me gusta esta aldea, me gusta conversar con el Séptimo, entrenar con Kakashi-sensei y las historias, me disgustan las personas que no cumplen sus promesas. Mi pasatiempo principal últimamente es entrenar, y mi meta... mi meta es... - Lo pensó un momento - Volverme mas poderosa - Finalizó seriamente_

 _\- Valla, parece que mi consentida es ambiciosa, así me gusta - Sonrió Anko con satisfacción - Bien gusanos, haré de ustedes el mejor equipo de esta aldea. Mas les vale no fallarme o seré yo misma quien los elimine ¿bien? Mañana comenzaremos oficialmente a operar. Disfruten su último día, por que mañana comienza el resto de sus vidas - Anko desapareció luego de dirigirles una última sonrisa macabra_

 _\- Kiara-chan vamos a comer algo ¿si? - Mikki se acercó a ella con una mirada alegre_

 _\- He... si, claro - Kiara aceptó no tan convencida - ¿Tú tambien vienes? - Preguntó algo incómoda al muchacho_

 _\- ¿Él? Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Somos compañeros ahora - Lo inspeccionó desconfiada la chica_

 _El joven se encogió de hombros y caminó delante de ellas. Había sido un comienzo..._

* * *

 _\- ¿Uchiha?¿en serio? - Mikki repitió intrigada mientras engullía su ramen_

 _\- Ya deja de decirlo idiota - Kiara golpeó a su compañero de equipo con fuerza por revelarle aquello_

 _\- Kiara-chan no pareces una Uchiha - Mikki la observó confundida_

 _\- Por que no lo soy. Soy Kiara Uzumaki ya lo había dicho - Repitió molesta la pelirroja_

 _\- ¿Sabías que los Uchiha y los Senju fueron rivales desde el inicio? Ambos luchaban uno contra el otro constantemente durante la era de la guerra de los clanes, hasta que Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju se unieron para crear esta aldea - Relató Mikki con calma - Pero ambos clanes nunca lograron llevarse bien. Habían luchado tanto tiempo unos contra otros que no sabían cómo ser aliados, cómo llamar compañero a esas personas que les habían quitado amigos, hermanos, hijos... El clan Senju comenzó a dispersarse dando origen a muchos de los clanes de esta aldea y pronto lograron una gran mayoría frente a los Uchiha - Dejó escapar un suspiro - Es una historia larga... Kiara-chan parece que tu y yo terminaremos con ese ciclo de odio - Le confió con una sonrisa sincera_

 _\- Yo... - Kiara se sorprendió ante su actitud - Claro, sí - Le devolvió la sonrisa_

 _\- Además - Agregó Shun - Los Senju y los Uzumaki solían ser clanes muy unidos. La esposa del primero Hokage fue Mito Uzumaki después de todo_

 _\- Es cierto - Exclamó Mikki entusiasmada_

* * *

 _-_ Bien hecho mocosos - Anko los felicitó a los tres - Aunque se tomaron su tiempo barriendo el piso con esos inútiles

\- Es por esa nueva política de no matar - Shun se encogió de hombros

\- Eso es algo normal... - Intervino Kiara

\- Como sea, no creo que tengan muchos problemas en los exámenes. Saben, antes eran pruebas de vida o muerte, pero ahora son un tonto juego de niños. Los viejos días eran mucho mas exigentes - Comentó Anko cruzando sus brazos - Supongo que son las consecuencias de la paz - Se encogió de hombros

\- No se preocupe sensei, verá como arrasamos con todo - Exclamó Mikki - Nuestro equipo no tiene igual

\- Hemos entrenado mucho, creo que hemos progresado lo suficiente para no tener que preocuparnos por esta prueba - Asintió Kiara

\- Será simple - Acordó Shun tranquilo - Nuestra experiencia supera los estándares del examen Chunin. No lograrán intimidarnos fácilmente

\- Me gusta su entusiasmo renacuajos, esperemos que puedan respaldar esas palabras

\- No fallaremos - Dijo Kiara con seguridad y sus compañeros asintieron

Una semana restaba solamente para que los examenes chunin por fin se llevaran a cabo. Si bien se habían planeado para realizarse varios meses atrás, circunstancias imprevistas obligaron al Séptimo a posponer los preparativos. El equipo Zero había sido admitido para participar a pesar de ser relativamente nuevo.

 _El Hokage se hallaba de pie en una sala amplia frente a un grupo de shinobis. Todos se mantenían de pie en actitud respetuosa ante su líder._

 _\- Como les informé anteriormente ha sido decidido que el examen chunin no puede continuar posponiéndose. Lamento profundamente que sus equipos hayan tenido que esperar tanto tiempo, pero circunstancias extraordinarias han forzado las cosas - Naruto se expresaba como todo un líder, pero sin imponer una atmósfera pesada - Así que, se que ustedes ya han propuesto a sus equipos la última vez pero si alguno tiene una segunda opinión puede expresarla - Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada - Bien, entonces todos los equipos nominados anteriormente volverán a participar. No les negaremos la entrada a aquellos que no llegaron a la última etapa, después de todo estoy seguro que todos querrán mostrar su determinación aún mas esta vez - Declaró con una pequeña sonrisa - Bien, pasemos a lo siguiente. Si hay alguien que quiera nominar a un nuevo equipo entonces tiene la palabra_

 _\- Con su permiso Séptimo - Anko dió un paso al frente - Me gustaría recomendar a mis muchachos para el examen_

 _Algunos murmullos se oyeron por la sala. La mayoría opinaba que equipos con tan poco tiempo funcionando no estaban preparados_

 _\- Anko ¿crees que tú equipo está listo para una prueba como esta? Después de todo han trabajado por poco tiempo y aún no han completado el mínimo de misiones recomendable_

 _\- Con el debido respeto Séptimo, usted sabe que sí lo están. Sus habilidades son mas que suficientes para llegar a las finales, y no tengo duda de que lograran vencer en todos sus combates. El chico sirvió en ANBU lo suficiente, la chica Senju es una máquina de destrucción, y Kiara ha estado bajo supervisión mía y de Kakashi por meses. Hace tiempo que no veo a Genin tan prometedores como estos mocosos, se lo garantizo_

 _Naruto asintió tranquilamente - Bien, si tú lo crees entonces no tengo nada que objetar. El equipo Zero participará - Determinó el Hokage - Ahora, como saben esta ocasión será diferente. Hemos decidido cambiar el formato para esta edición. La primera etapa del examen será eliminada y comenzaremos con las preliminares para los combates finales. Será un torneo entre Genin_

\- Bueno mocosos, hora de ir a casa. No tendremos misiones esta semana, pero usaremos algundos días para entrenar. Ya nos veremos - Anko se despidió dejando a su equipo atrás

\- Yo me voy también, voy a conseguir nuevas herramientas - Se despidió Shun

\- Bueno Kiara-chan, parece que somos solo tu y yo!

\- Claro Mikki - Suspiró la pelirroja

\- ¿No tienes hambre? - Exclamó arrastrándola del brazo

\- Si, supongo. Vamos

* * *

Las últimas luces del día inundaban la oficina del Hokage con una tenue resplandor anaranjado, casualmente su color favorito. Sasuke estaba allí, ambos enfrascados en otra de sus conversaciones.

\- Ya lo has decidido entonces

Naruto asintió con calma - Si, no podemos seguir posponiendo nuestras vidas, el exámen chunin se hará. Además, Boruto me ha estado volviendo loco con el tema y así me lo sacaré de encima - Dijo en broma itentando restarle seriedad al asunto - Pondré seguridad en cada rincón, fuera de eso solo podemos esperar lo mejor

\- Como quieras - Replicó Sasuke - Pero sabes que no servirá de mucho si algo llega a suceder

\- ¿Qué harías tú?

\- Eso no importa, tú eres el Hokage. Mantendré mis ojos abiertos

\- Con eso me basta. Tú y Kakashi sensei estrán a cargo de la vigilancia. Si algo sucede no nos tomarán por sorpresa - Naruto suspiró agotado - Cambiando de tema, ya debes saberlo pero el equipo de Kiara participará del exámen - Dijo mas animado

\- Si, eso escuché... lo hará bien

\- No te preocupes por ella. Ten por seguro que llegará a las finales, es tu hija después de todo

\- Ha progresado rápido. Aún no termino de asimilarlo...

\- Jeje, los niños crecen teme. Será mejor que te acostumbres - Rió el Hokage animando a su amigo - Sarada y Kiara prometen ser grandes kunoichis, no tengo duda de ello. Estamos ante una buena generación de shinobis

\- ¿Ahora lo crees, que a pesar de los tiempos el alma del shinobi permanece igual?

Naruto rió ligeramente - No lo sé. Pero hay algo de lo que si estoy seguro... el sentimiento de proteger nuestra aldea nos une a todos, y ese es un lazo que no se rompe fácilmente. La voluntad de fuego arde aún

\- Así lo creo - Dijo Sasuke antes de retirarse

Naruto se puso de pie y observó perdidamente por el gran ventanal de su oficina. Lo había estado sintiendo por mucho tiempo, pero ahora se había convertido en una certeza que lo golpeaba con fuerza aplastadora. Algo estaba por ocurrir, algo grande. El ambiente se sentía como la insoportable calma antes de la tormenta, y pronto llegaría la tormenta, y sería una como el mundo no había visto en mucho tiempo.

\- Mejor voy a casa...

* * *

El día había llegado finalmente. Genin provenientes de las 5 grandes naciones y otras aldeas menores estaban reunidos esperando el inicio de la primera prueba. Se contaban 52 equipos que pelearían por el titulo de chunin, aunque apenas un puñado lograrían tener éxito.  
El Hokage se había presentado con palabras de aliento que fueron bien recibidas. Naruto era popular y admirado por los shinobis de todas las aldeas prácticamente sin excepción. _"Sólo recuerden, den lo mejor de sí, confíen en sus compañeros y no se rindan. Y aún si no lo logran no dejen de intentarlo, cuando los obstáculos parecen insuperables uno es capaz de hallar su verdadera fuerza. Mucha suerte"._ Aquellas fueron las palabras que el Hokage dirigió a los aspirantes antes de despedirse.

Ahora los genin esperaban con impaciencia el inicio. Habían sido llevados a uno de los terrenos de entrenamiento, una zona rocosa alejada de la aldea.

\- Supongo que no tendremos la misma prueba - Señaló Boruto mientras recorría con la mirada la multitud. Había ninjas de toda clase

\- Claro que no, sino ya sabríamos la respuesta - Le recalcó Sarada que intentaba mantenerse concentrada

\- Las pruebas del examen chunin cambian cada vez que se realiza. Lo único que se mantiene igual son los combates finales, aunque escuché que este año habrá algunas variaciones - Comentó Mitsuki

\- ¿De veras? - Se interesó la chica - ¿Boruto qué haces? - Le preguntó a su compañero que miraba fijamente hacia el frente

\- Aguarden aquí, hay algo que tengo que hacer

Ambos vieron como su compañero se acercó a un equipo proveniente de Kumogakure y comenzó a hablar con el muchacho del medio, un joven rubio de mirada apatica

\- ¿Ese no es aquel ninja con el que se enfrentó Boruto en las finales? - Notó Mitsuki

\- Creo que sí ¿como era?... Yurui? - Respondió Sarada intrigada

Vieron como Boruto se inclinó ante el shinobi, quien comenzó a reír. Luego ambos intercambiaron palabras y chocaron sus puños antes de separarse

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntó Sarada a Boruto cuando regresó

\- No podía presentarme a este exámen sin antes reconocer mi error. Era algo que tenía que hacer

\- ¿Te disculplaste con él por hacer trampa? - Preguntó Mitsuki con sorpresa

\- No fue tan así - Se excusó Boruto avergonzado - Si nos enfrentamos de nuevo será con mis propias habilidades - Dijo con firmeza

Sarada no pudo evitar sonreír, Boruto había madurado mucho en el último año y se había convertido en alguien muy fuerte y seguro, pero amable. Le recordaba a a su padre y al Séptimo al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Sucede algo Sarada? - Preguntó Mitsuki con cierta picardía

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no - Negó Sarada cubriendo un ligero sonrojo

\- La prueba está tardando mucho en comenzar - Se quejó Boruto

\- Si, me está sacando de quicio - Se quejó alguien detrás de ellos

\- Kiara! - Sarada exclamó al ver a su hermana

\- ¿Qué hay? - Saludó con calma la pelirroja

\- Al fin apareces!

\- Si bueno... parece que se me pegaron algunos hábitos de Kakashi-sensei - Bromeó sobando su cabeza

\- Valla, al fin nos honras con tu presencia princesa Uzumaki - Se unió la voz de un joven

\- Si, lo siento. Me perdí en el camino de la vida - Contestó con sarcasmo

\- Bueno ya estas aquí Kiara-chan, temía que no vinieras

\- Cómo si fuera a acobardarme Mikki - Exclamó con firmeza sonriendo a su compañera

\- Saben, me intriga ver hasta donde llegan el hijo del Hokage y la joven Uchiha. Y no olvidemos al hijo del Sanin traidor - Dijo con calma Shun observando al equipo

\- Tendrás que esperar y ver - Replicó Mitsuki con una ligera sonrisa, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo

\- No se molesten, siempre es así de odioso - Se disculpó la pelirroja

\- Bueno, entonces tomemos nuestro lugar - Exclamó Mikki con energía - Sarada-san, espero que tu equipo llegué a las finales - Se inclinó ante la joven antes de retirarse con Shun

\- Bien, nos veremos luego entonces - Kiara comenzó a alejarse

\- Kiara, espera - Sarada se acercó a ella - Prométeme algo - La miro fijamente - Prométeme que llegaras a las finales

\- Como si fuera a perder - Le respondió con una sonrisa confiada - Pero temo por ti hermanita, puede ser demasiado para tí

\- Yo llegué a las finales la última vez - Contestó Sarada con una sonrisa desafiante - Mejor asegúrate de poder seguirme el paso

\- Lo tendré en mente - Replicó la pelirroja. Luego le extendió su puño - Nos vemos en las finales

Sarada chocó su puño y ambas intercambiaron una mirada que reflejaba su desición - Claro

 _\- Maldición, estoy llegando tarde. Me parezco a Kakashi-sensei - Se quejó la muchacha mientras avanzaba con prisa a través de la aldea. Salió por las puertas de la aldea como un rayo, de modo que los guardias apenas se dieron cuenta - Es por allá... o no? - Miró confundida los dos caminos que se abrían ante ella_

 _\- Por la izquierda - Habló una voz detrás de ella_

 _La pelirroja volteó sorprendida y se encontró nada menos que con Sasuke_

 _\- Ha... eres tú_

 _\- Llevas mucha prisa ¿verdad?_

 _\- Claro que sí! Se suponía que llegara hace 5 minutos - Replicó frustrada_

 _\- Pues entonces apresúrate, y recuerda tomar aquel camino - Le señaló el camino de la izquierda_

 _\- Bien... Ya te lo había dicho verdad? Lo molesto que es cuando te apareces así, pareces un maldito fantasma_

 _Sasuke no pudo sino reír ligeramente ante el desplante de la muchacha - Lo siento, lo olvidé - Se acercó a ella - Buena suerte Kiara, aunque se que lo harás bien. Creo en ti_

 _La pelirroja le dió la espalda súbitamente - Gracias - Dijo antes de echar a correr por el camino_

\- Kiara-chan lo hiciste de nuevo! - Se quejó su compañera

\- He ¿qué cosa?

\- Estas en las nubes

\- Oh, lo siento - Se encogió de hombros

\- No tienes remedio - Suspiró Mikki con resignación

\- Oh vamos ¿ya están preocupados?

\- Pff, ni hablar

\- Parece que va a comenzar - Señaló Shun

Dos hombres se pusieron al frente de la multitud. Uno de ellos era Shikamaru a quien todos reconocieron por ser uno de los examinadores de la vez pasada. El otro era un hombre de cabello castaño y un rostro peculiar, enmarcado en un protector metálico

\- Yamato-taicho - Lo reconoció Shun

\- ¿Lo conoces? - Preguntó Kiara

\- Es un reconocido capitán ANBU. Incluso el Séptimo Hokage trabajo bajo sus órdenes en su juventud. Es conocido por su técnica especial

\- ¿Y esa cual es? - Pregunto Kiara. Como respondiendo a su pregunta, Yamato creó una tarima de madera que lo elevó - ¿Madera?

\- Es capaz de usar el Mokuton - Mikki admiró su obra - Increíble - Exclamó emocionada

\- Atención - Shikamaru comenzó a hablar - Comenzaremos de inmediato con las pruebas. Algunos deben saberlo ya, pero no está de mas repasar algunos puntos. Esta vez se ha decidido cambiar las reglas del examen - Una serie de murmullos se hizo oir entre la multitud - Comenzaremos directamente con las eliminatorias para las pruebas finales. Quienes califiquen podrán participar del torneo, donde enfrentaran diferentes pruebas. No podemos darles mas detalles por ahora, así que les recomiendo prepararse. Ahora sigannos para dar comienzo al examen

\- ¿O sea que competiremos directamente para la etapa final? - Murmuró Kiara sorprendida

\- ¿Es lo mismo no? - Replicó Mikki - Solo tenemos que ganar

\- Es la primera vez que hacen algo así - Comentó Shun - Me pregunto que habrá cambiado

El contingente de shinobis seguía a Shikamaru y Yamato al son de un constante murmullo. Muchos no habían sido informados de los cambios y estaban sorprendidos, algunos nerviosos, otros intrigados. Boruto y su equipo discutían al ritmo del resto

\- El maldito viejo no quiso decirme cómo sería la prueba - Se quejó Boruto

\- Claro que no, eso te daría ventaja sobre el resto - Lo regañó Sarada - El Hokage nunca haría eso

\- Solo decía - La calmó Boruto - No importa, lo haremos bien. Esta vez le patearé el trasero a Shikadai

\- Todos aquí deben haberse esforzado mucho por mejorar para este examen. Pero nosotros también hemos trabajado duro y esta vez somos mas fuertes - Dijo Mitsuki

\- Cierto - Asintieron sus compañeros con determinación

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Exclamó Boruto

A la distancia una enorme construcción de madera se extendía por kilómetros, con altos muros de al menos 10 metros.

\- Bien, aquí estamos - Shikamaru detuvo la marcha una vez que estuvieron suficientemente cerca. Esta vez Yamato creó una pequeña elevación de tierra para alzar a ambos - Vamos a explicarles esta fase - Buscó un objeto en su bolsillo y lo mostró a todos. Se trataba de una pequeña esfera de color dorado - Este es el objetivo de la prueba, deberán conseguir estos pequeños orbes

\- Verán, yo mismo creé este laberinto. Confieso que a mi edad no fue tare fácil y me lo tomé con calma - Bromeó Yamato - Dentro hay 4 zonas localizadas en puntos norte, sur, este y oeste donde encontrarán unas figuras de madera que contienen estas esferas

\- Cada uno de ustedes entrará individualmente al laberinto - Reveló Shikamaru sorprendiendo a los Genin - Pero el éxito de la prueba depende de su equipo. Verán, cada uno de ustedes debe obtener uno de estos orbes y llevarlos al centro del laberinto. Cada miembro del equipo debe contar con el suyo propio sin excepción. Una vez allí, Yamato los sacará y pasarán la prueba - Shikamaru hizo una pequeña pausa - Cómo deben estar suponiendo no todos lo lograran. Se ha determinado, en base a un promedio de equipos que logran el paso a las finales en anteriores exámenes, que solo permitiremos aprobar a los primeros 13 equipos que logren completar esta prueba - Muchas caras cambiaron sus expresiones con aquella revelación - Hemos establecido algunas reglas - Procedió a explicar Shikamaru - Primero: está prohibido que un participante extraiga mas de un orbe por vez. Cualquiera que cargue con mas de uno será automáticamente descalificado, está igualmente prohibido destruir los demás orbes que residen en las figuras de madera. Quien tome un orbe dejará el resto en paz. Fuera de eso está permitido arrebatar orbes a los demás participantes, pero si ya poseen uno no pueden quedárselo para ustedes ni para un miembro de su equipo. Cada participante debe obtener el suyo, de una u otra forma. Ya deben haberlo deducido, pero la cantidad de orbes es limitada, por lo que quienes no consigan tomarlos de las figuras deberán arrebatárselos a otros o perder - Tomó un respiro antes de seguir - Está igualmente prohibido avanzar por sobre el laberinto, solo podrán llegar al centro siguiendo los corredores. Quienes intenten avanzar por sobre los muros quedarán descalificados - Aquella norma destruyó los planes de muchos - Ha, y una aclaración mas. No está permitido ingresar al centro individualmente, solo al reunirse con su equipo podrán entrar. El centro posee cuatro entradas: norte, sur, este y oeste. Esas son las reglas que hemos establecido para la prueba. No hay tiempo límite, la prueba terminará cuando los 13 primeros equipos lleguen a la meta.

\- Sólo les daré una pequeña recomendación antes de que comiencen - Habló Yamato - Dentro del laberinto los corredores no son pasillos vacíos, habrá obstáculos propios del terreno. Podrán usar eso en ventaja suya pero también lo harán sus oponentes, no olviden eso. Quienes tengan una esfera estarán mas cerca de pasar la prueba, pero también estarán en la mira de los demás. Y algo más - La cara que puso Yamato hizo encogerse de miedo a prácticamente todos los presentes, incluido Shikamaru - Yo mismo hice este laberinto, no se confíen por un segundo. Los corredores los protegerán solo al principio, pero a medida que se acerquen al centro será una zona de guerra. Y creanme, sus contrincantes no serán lo único de lo que deberan preocuparse - Todos los Genin sintieron un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo

\- Bueno - Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta - Comencemos entonces. Los participantes serán divididos en cuatro bloques, cada uno ingresará por una entrada distinta en su bloque. Tienen 5 minutos para comunicarse con su equipo y entonces los dividiremos

\- Sólo 13 equipos lograrán pasar. Eso nos da un total de 39 shinobis. Lo más seguro es que el número de orbes sera superior a esa cantidad, pero no demasiado - Infirió Shun

\- Debemos conseguirlos más rápido que los demás - Exclamó Mikki con fervor - Y abrirnos camino hasta la meta

\- No será tan simple - Negó Kiara

\- Así es, lo mas probable es que algunos equipos tomen la estrategia de emboscar otros participantes. Algunos no buscarán los orbes en absoluto, sino que intentarán robarlos a los demás. Debemos cuidarnos de ellos - El muchacho se lo pensó un momento - Propongo que ustedes extraigan sus orbes de las figuras

\- ¿Y tú? - Preguntó Mikki

\- Yo me posicionaré cerca del centro y emboscaré a los primeros en llegar. Mis habilidades de sigilio son suficientes, y de los tres soy el mas experimentado en misiones de asalto. Así ahorraremos tiempo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Mikki

\- Cuando comience la prueba esto es lo que haremos: Ustedes se dedicarán a extraer los orbes y yo me dirigiré directamente al centro a esperar. Kiara tu eres la pieza clave aquí

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, tu habilidad sensorial será nuestra gran ventaja. Mikki, tu esperaras a medio camino una vez que consigas tu orbe. Kiara podrá localizarte mas fácil si te mantienes quieta en un lugar. Ustedes se reunirán y luego me buscarán a mí, de ese modo los tres llegaremos al centro juntos y podremos ingresar sin quedar en la línea de fuego

\- Es un buen plan - Aceptó Kiara - Puedo cubrir un kilómetro a la redonda fácilmente, y si me concentro puedo amplificar por mucho ese radio. Pero Mikki quedará expuesta si está esperándome, sería mejor que avance

\- Tendremos mas probabilidades de éxito si ambas llegan juntas al centro, de ese modo no serán superadas

\- Es cierto Kiara-chan. Aún si nos emboscan 10 equipos tu y yo juntas podemos aplastarlos! - La muchacha exclamó fervientemente

\- Estás exagerando - Replicó la pelirroja con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza

\- Pero tienes razón en algo, Mikki estará expuesta durante ese lapso. Por eso sugiero que te mantengas escondida como puedas, y evites entrar en combate a menos que sea necesario - Le recalcó Shun, conociendo el temperamento de su compañera - Esta prueba no es para demostrar nuestra fuerza, sino nuestras habilidades mas elementales como shinobi: Camuflaje, asalto, destreza, agilidad, sigilio - Repitió el joven como citando un mantra - Se trata mas de nuestra capacidad de evitar un enfrentaminto que ganarlo

\- De acuerdo - Aceptó Mikki aunque con un aire de protesta - Esperaré a Kiara-chan disfrazada de un árbol o algo así

\- Una vez que nos reunamos, haremos una carrera al centro - La alentó Kiara poniendo una mano en su hombro

\- Claro!

\- Bien, este es el plan entonces - Finalizó Shun. Su plan era virtualmente el mejor que podían seguir. La experiencia del joven en ANBU lo había curtido para mantener su cabeza fría y calcular todas las probabilidades de éxito y los posibles escenarios. Mikki podía ser demasiado impulsiva, y Kiara algo inexperimentada, así que muchas veces actuaba como el líder del equipo

Los demás equipos también planeaba sus estrategias. Algunos se veían mas seguros que otros. Esta prueba dependería de su capacidad individual, pero cada uno era responsable por el éxito de sus compañeros.

\- Nos reuniremos en la entrada sur - Confirmó Boruto

\- Será lo mejor - Acordó Mitsuki

\- Debemos determinar alguna manera de coincidir todos al mismo tiempo - Pensó Sarada - ¿Qué les parece la posición del sol?

\- ¿Qué no cargas un reloj contigo? - Suspiró Boruto con resignación

\- Yo tengo uno - Mitsuki extendió su mano

\- Pues yo no lo necesito. La posición del sol es suficiente para saber la hora - Se defendió Sarada con el rostro enrojecido

\- Bueno, son las 9:40 ahora mismo - Dijo Boruto observando su reloj - A las 17:00 nos encontraremos los 3 en la entrada sur y terminaremos con esto

\- El laberinto tiene una gran extensión, quizá necesitemos mas tiempo - Observó Sarada

\- No podemos tardarnos demasiado, los otros equipos podrían adelantarse a nosotros. Recuerda que solo 13 pasarán - Le recordó Mitsuki

\- No tenemos opción, cada uno de nosotros dará lo mejor de sí por los demás. Sé que lo lograremos, confío en ustedes - Boruto exclamó a sus compañeros

\- Si, es verdad - Sarada aceptó con determinación - No fallaré

Los tres unieron sus manos prometiéndose la victoria

\- Bueno, es hora - Shikamaru y Yamato dirigieron a los jóvenes, separandolos en cuatro grupos. Yamato creó dos clones de madera para compañar a dos de los grupos

Kiara había quedado en el bloque este, donde sólo pudo reconocer a Metal Lee, un peculiar joven de cabello corto envuelto en un traje verde, al cual había conocido anteriormente. Del resto sólo le llamó la atención un joven que portaba la bandana de Sunagakure, tenía unas marcas rojas pintadas en su rostro y usaba un extraño abrigo negro. Podía sentir como no era una simple vestimenta, sino que estaba cargado completamente de chakra. **"Con que es** **ese** "

 _\- Tenemos el exámen prácticamente sobre nosotros. Los genin de las demas aldeas ya han comenzado a llegar - Dijo Shun a sus compañeras. Los tres estaban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento donde tuvieron su primera reunión. Era diferente del resto, se trataba de una zona de bosque frondosa con grandes árboles_

 _\- Si, he visto gente muy rara - Comentó Mikki_

 _\- Yo también. Me topé con un sujeto de lo mas raro - Agregó Kiara_

\- _Si bueno, estaba por decir algo importante - Interrumpió a sus compañeras y suspiró - Como decía, tenemos poco tiempo antes del exámen. He estado reuniendo información sobre los participantes de este exámen. No fue difícil, a excepción de nosotros y unos pocos más el resto había participado en el anterior_

\- _No debes espiar a la gente, eres un tipo muy raro Shun - Se quejó la Senju_

\- _En el mundo ninja la información es vital. Conocer de antemano a tus oponentes es la mejor forma de inclinar la balanza a tu favor - Explicó el muchacho_

\- _Y la más aburrida - Bufó la chica_

 _Kiara los observó a ambos un momento. Sus compañeros eran totalmente diferentes. Mikki siempre buscaba retos, no le gustaba valerse de trucos y engaños y disfrutaba pelear contra oponentes fuertes, era muy impulsiva y tenía un concepto fuerte del honor. Shun era muy discreto, nunca solía precipitarse en un combate antes de haber analizado a su oponente y si podía acababa con él sin revelar su posición, no gastaba su energía innecesariamente._

\- _¿Qué descubriste? - Preguntó Kiara_

\- _De toda la competencia unos pocos presentan una amenaza considerable. De los ninjas locales creo que los únicos que nos podrían producir inconvenientes son el hijo del Hokage y su equipo, no me preocuparía seriamente por el resto. Luego está uno de los equipos de Kumogakure, estos son nuevos y pueden ser problemáticos. Atsuyi, Uroi y Doro, discípulos de Kiler Bee el Jinchuriki del 8 colas, no sé mucho de ellos pero será mejor no tomarlos a la ligera_

\- _¿Es todo? - Preguntó Kiara_

 _Shun negó con la cabeza - No, los mas peligrosos son los de la Arena: Araya, Yodo y Shinki. Su nivel es superior al del resto y son muy habilidosos. Tómenlos seriamente_

Mikki había quedado en el bloque sur, junto a Chocho, Mitsuki y Doro, uno de los ninjas de Kumogakure. Era un muchacho bastante fornido, con la piel oscura característica de su aldea, cabello corto color cobrizo y unas gafas oscuras. La joven se puso en su lugar de salida y tronó sus puños esperando el inicio.  
Shun quedó en el bloque norte, al igual que Boruto e Inojin. De entre los demás Genin se fijó en una en particular, una muchacha rubia de Sunagakure envuelta e una gabardina blanca, Yodo. Atsuyi, otro de los ninjas de Kumogakure estaba en su bloque.  
Sarada había sido colocada en el bloque oeste, junto con Shikadai, Yurui y Uroi entre otros.  
Todos los participantes se habían posicionado en sus entradas, entre los participantes de cada bloque había una distancia de 30 metros aproximadamente. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y los Genin se aventuraron dentro de la monstruosa construcción. Frente a Kiara se extendía un amplio corredor cercado por las paredes de madera. El terreno era igual al de afuera, rocoso e irregular, y había algunos árboles y arbustos desparramados en el camino. Era increíble que aquel lugar haya sido obra de un solo shinobi.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos. Hora de comenzar - La joven echó a correr, el examen había comenzado oficialmente


End file.
